Danganaronpa: The Bunker of Despair
by CaptainDallasGQ
Summary: Instead of being in Hope's Peak Academy like they expected, 24 students find themselves in an underground bunker. Why are they in a bunker of all places? Why does this evil teddy bear want them to kill each other? Why has no one come to help them? Who will be the first to kill and the first to die? Find out in this tale of mystery and despair. CLOSED. (Girls: 12/12 Boys: 12/12)
1. Prolouge: Welcome to the Bunker

"Well, I'll be damned. This place. Is big."

I don't know how me, of all people, got into this wonder of a school. Hope's Peak Academy. They say if you attend this school and graduate, you'll be set for life.

"Hopefully that means I'll be a walking babe magnet. If that happens, I truly will be okay in life." I grinned. However, my smile faded as I looked up at the tall building. Somehow, it was discouraging. Without thinking I bit my hand, something to calm my nervous thoughts. I gulped.

"School, huh? What's the point of it? Japanese: We speak it. History: They're dead. Math: We have calculators. Science: We have YouTube videos." I chuckled at my own joke and looked at my watch. I was already a minute late.

"Shit. Oh well, you know what they say. Time flies when you're staring at a giant building. Also when you throw a clock."

I straightened the Hope's Peak Academy uniform I was wearing underneath my blue and yellow Hawaiian shirt and rushed through the menacing black iron gate and doors. As I walked into the building, I started to feel… drowsy. My stomach felt funny, and my head started to throb. That's when everything went black.

* * *

"Mm." My body hurt, and not in the good way, like getting done with a workout or having a baby kind of hurt. Not that I would know what either of those felt like, but you know. This kind of hurt was like waking up with a hangover or getting shot in the head. I wouldn't know what those would feel like either.

"This… is not my bed." I opened my eyes to find myself sitting on the a hard, grey, concrete floor. The wall I was leaning on was cold and metal. It appears that I am in some sort of hallway with a dome like ceiling.

"This… is not Hope's Peak Academy." I brushed my black hair out of my eyes and attempted to stand up, using the wall to steady myself. Success. Still a little wobbly from the nausea and headache, I leaned against the metal wa-

"This… is not a wall…?" It's a big, round, metal door. There was a small screen next to it on the left and hanging above it was…

"Wha- Is that a gun?!" The barrel of a gun was pointing towards the center of the door, at the ready. This place did not seems very family friendly. I pressed myself against the concrete wall, and bit my hand. The door did not seeming very welcoming. Suddenly, a sharp noise cut through the silence of the hall.

"Ding dong, bing bong." The sound came from a monitor on the wall opposite of me. For a second nothing but static filled the screen. Then, the silhouette of a...teddy bear?...appeared through the static.

"Ahem. Attention survi-, I mean, students of Hope's Peak Academy. Please report to the main common area as soon as possible."

"Main common area? Wh-what is-"

"And if you are wondering where such a place is, please refer to the map within your student handbook." The monitor turned off.

A sudden buzz came from my back pocket. I pulled out a small tablet like device that was about the size of a postcard. When I tapped the screen, my name appeared.

 _Matsuda Magohachi_

There were several buttons labeled with various things, but the ones labeled Map, Profiles and Report Card caught my eye. First I clicked on Report Card...which was empty. Next I clicked on Profiles. There was one person listed, which was me. I clicked on my nameanyway, just to see what it had to say.

 _Name: Matsuda Yuki Magohachi_

 _SHSL: Comedian_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Hair Color: Black_

 _Eye Color: Hazel_

 _Weight: 180 lbs_

 _Height: 5' 8"_

 _D.O.B: Nov. 16_

It got everything right, down to the last pound. With a shaky hand, I pressed the Maps button. It showed a bird eye's view of an entire floor plan. This place was huge! To the left of the map was a scroll bar, which flipped through the floor levels. There were ten in all, including the one I was on, but when I tried to flip to another, the words **Floor not available** would appear. To the right side of the map was a key. The red dots on the map represented the other students, and the blue dots were in each room. If you tapped on the blue dots, information about the room would appear. Quickly, I located the main common area, and found it was all the way on the other side of the floor. According to the map scale, the whole floor is five miles long. This will be quite the workout.

I spotted a red dot that was not too far from me, so I guess I'll go in that direction. I can check out the other rooms and maybe say hello…

* * *

Hello world of Fanfiction, specifically the Games section, specifically the Dangan Ronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei section. I have decided to write an SYOC story! I know so original, but it seemed like fun, so why not give it a shot! I will be collaborating with a close friend of mine, Mathadias. The main character is his, I'm just the one writing the story down, and stuff. He'll help me plan so… Ahem, anyway! This story will have a total of 24 characters, 11 guys and 10 girls (2 spots already reserved for the chicks). I hope you liked the shortish introduction, I did my best to sort of give enough away without giving away too much. As you can tell from the title, this story will take place in a bunker, underground. I CAN'T tell anyone why yet. You will find out as the story progresses. Now. Without further ado, here are the rules and character sheet.

* * *

Rules:

No Mary or Gary Sues

I will only accept through PM. It's easier to keep your character's secrets.

No SHSL ?/Hope/Despair I'll accept good luck and bad luck if I like them.

I would unique and fresh characters, but I will accept recycled characters if the story they were in died early on. (Please tell me if they are re-used)

I would like the characters to be from Japan unless they have a valid reason to be from another place.

Ok, now that the rules are out of the way. Here is the form! It will be on my profile as well. Sorry if this is kind of lengthy, I just need the details to make my job easier.

* * *

-Basics

Name:

Gender: (I will accept trans, but please, no non-binary)

D.O.B:

Height:

Weight:

Ultimate Talent (No canon repeats please):

Sexuality: (I will accept hetero, homo, bi, pan, asexual etc.)

Hair, eye and skin colors:

Physical build:

Details: (Glasses, scars, tattoos, other notable qualities)

-Appearance

Hair Style:

Clothing Style: (Please be very specific):

History: (Childhood, how they got their talent, how they were accepted into Hope's Peak)

Exploitable secret:

-Personality & Motivation

Confidence:

Socialness:

Applicable strengths:

Exploitable weaknesses:

Important person to them:

Most precious possession:

General likes:

General dislikes:

-Killing game specifics

Role in the investigations:

Role in the trials:

Role likelihood (Killer, Victim, Survivor – also write down expected role):

Nature of motive (what provokes the character to be a killer):

Method of murder (including weapon of choice):

Behavior if innocent:

Behavior if guilty:

-Voice (so I get a feel for the character's way of speaking)

Introduction:

Positive reaction:

Negative reaction:

-Relationships

Do you want a relationship with another character?: (I will PM you about details later)

* * *

I hope I get a good cast. See you soon!


	2. Character List

Howdy folks! It is I, the Deadrabbit, here to bring you an update! Well ladies and gents, it's all over! No more submissions! The roster is full! WOOOOOO! Alright, I will try to update this story weekly, I might be late some days because of work and stuff. Also, I apologize to those who didn't make it, there were some very good characters I recieved, and I feel really badly for turning people down. Welp. The cast is listed below...

 **Girls**

1) SHSL Long-distance Runner, Katsuko Nishimura (Deadrabbit00)

2) SHSL Robotics Engineer, Shouko Sakamura (dashunterman)

3) SHSL Weapons Smith, Cinque Etsuko (FireDusk)

4) SHSL Hacker, Quattro Etsuko (FireDusk)

5) SHSL Music Enthusiast, Hinansho "Casper" Oshirisu (Arcane Sunshine)

6) SHSL Yakuza Heir, Nokia Sakuraba (ApexUtopi)

7) SHSL Lucky Student, Naomi Suzya (anonymous)

8) SHSL Hula Dancer, Zania Kana (Anime nerd 88)

9) SHSL Horror Writer, Matsu Akabane (ArcanaDV)

10) SHSL Explosives Expert, Yoko Hachimitsu (Dawnfire1551)

11) SHSL Nanny, Rinka Morita (Jubilees)

12) SHSL Entrepreneur, Sawako Raimu (Lock of Shadows)

 **Boys**

1) SHSL Comedian, Matsuda Magohachi (Mathadias)

2) SHSL Opera Singer, Jungo Zetsa (Rinjai)

3) SHSL Illusionist, Harper Regalas (Nikhilbhavani)

4) SHSL Blackmailer, Kyotaro Chikara (Dawnfire1551)

5) SHSL SAT Operative, Shuya Shimada (Hong Cong)

6) SHSL Archeologist, Keisuke Anderson (Nh1xxs)

7) SHSL Lock Picker, Shig Nakamura (Nemris)

8) SHSL Tennis Player, Kuma Ishiyama (Rocknex7)

9) SHSL Knife Fighter, Taiyo Kaiza (DeadLyokoBrony)

10) SHSL Actor, Kai Mori (Other Senpai)

11) SHSL Drag Queen, Akira Kirishiki _(_ SongBirds-Lullaby)

12) SHSL Butler, Saburo Shisagi (Sai Og Sus)

Can't wait to see how this story goes. AAAAAA. BOI FOR NOW.


	3. Prolouge: Character Introductions 1

_Howdy folks! It is I, the Deadrabbit, here to bring you the official first chapter in Danganronpa: The Bunker of Despair! These are just a few of the character introductions, the real story will begin when I have a full cast and everyone has been introduced. Now, I currently have two male spots left, and I'm gonna need your help to fill them up. Just use the character sheet in the prologue and PM me! So yeah! I apologize if you see a spelling error, I proofread this at night so... The characters introduced in this chapter will be listed at the end of the page, as well as their owners. NOW. Without further ado, ONTO THE CHAPTER!_

* * *

After taking one last look at the door, and the menacing gun, I decided to walk around, partly because of curiosity and partly because I wanted to get as far away from that place as I could. A few minutes of walking later, I made a discovery, a bench. A nice wooden one placed against the left side of the dull hallway. I used the opportunity to sit and poke around the map a little more. The floor we were on, floor ten, was the lowest floor in… wherever we are. There were four wings on the floor, the North Wing, the East Wing, the South Wing and the West Wing, which was where I am now. The Main Common Area was on the far side of the East Wing, and in the middle of the floor was a place labeled Living Quarters. I'll have to investigate that later. After pocketing the handbook, I decided to start walking again. I turned an upcoming corner and, oh look! More hallway.

* * *

I continued the trudged through the long concrete tunnel, the sound of my footsteps was the only thing I could hear. Seeing the same exact scenery for almost 10 minutes can really numb your brain, so I told myself a couple of jokes.

 _My mind is like concrete: thoroughly mixed up and permanently set._

 _I feel bad for New York. The light at the end of their tunnel is New Jersey._

The hallway was pretty humid, making my forehead slick with sweat. I looked down at my map again, and found I was getting closer to a set of rooms. Excited by something to look at other than the hallway, I quickened my pace. As I walked, I decided to click on the blue dot of the room closest to me, to see what it contained.

* * *

 **Private lounge one (western wing)**

 **\- Two (2) couches**

 **\- One (1) coffee table**

 **\- One (1) chair**

 **\- One (1) mini fridge**

* * *

"Mini fridge! That means food. Possibly of miniature proportion." I started to run through the hall to get to my destination faster. A corner came into view, so I slowed down. After turning it, I was greeted with more hallway _(what a surprise)_ and several doors. I walked to the closest one and took another glance at my map. A red dot had appeared in the room, meaning a person was inside. I gulped and looked at the door. It was tall and wide, painted in a sleek orange. The knob was round and a dull silver color. I bit my left hand and grabbed the doorknob with my right, slowly turned it and pushed it open as quietly as I could.

The couches were facing away from the door, and sitting on one of them was a boy, humming a tune. He had a mess of platinum colored hair, which I assumed was bleached, that turned black near the tips. His arms were draped on the back of the couch along with a dark red jacket, folded neatly. _I guess I should introduce myself_ _._ Mustering up what little courage I had, I stepped into the room. The humming became louder as I got closer to the boy, and when I got to a respectable distance, I cleared my throat. The boy jerked his head around, the cheerful humming ceased immediately, his sky blue eyes were wide with fear. I held up my hands, indicating that I meant no harm.

"Hey there, friend. Sorry if I scared you, I just wanted to introduce myself. The only other living thing I've seen so far was a spider, but he's not living anymore, so I need to make-up for that." I took a step closer, making the boy lean back more, and held out a hand.

"I'm Matsuda Magohachi. According to the handbook I'm the Ultimate Comedian, but according to my mother, I'm the Ultimate Pain in the Ass." The boy stared at my hand for a second, then giggled at my witty remark.

"Sorry about that, you just startled me. Hello there, my name is Jungo Zetsa and people call me the Ultimate Opera Singer. I guess you could too, but I prefer Jungo myself." he flashed a grin. "Ultimate Comedian suits you! You're a pretty funny dude!" I scratched the back of my head and smiled.

"Aw shucks, you're making me blush." Jungo burst out laughing. At this moment, a sharp ding came from my back pocket and Jungo's jacket. Realizing it was probably the handbook, I pulled it out, Jungo doing the same. I got a notification in the Profiles section and clicked on it. Immediately, Jungo's profile popped up.

* * *

 **Name: Jungo Zatsu**

 **SHSL: Opera Singer**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: Naturally Black, Bleached**

 **Eye Color: Sky Blue, Misty**

 **Weight: 210 lbs**

 **Height: 6' 5"**

 **D.O.B: May 12**

* * *

After I put the handbook back in my pocket, I redirected my attention to the other boy. He stretched and stood up, giving me a better view of him. This dude was tall, taller than _me_. A black shirt hung loosely from his torso, and his pants were long and black, with a white checkered pattern around the base of his legs. I also noticed a tattoo on his left ankle of a music score. Jungo leaned down to pull on his pair of black dress shoes, then stood back up to slip on his jacket.

"I just came in here to relax for a bit. This situation has been sort of stressful on me," He turned towards me, and I caught a glimpse of a silver necklace hanging around his neck. "I also came in here to see if I could find any food, but no luck." Jungo pointed at a small white refrigerator sitting next to the chair. That's when I noticed the strange color of the room. Everything was orange, but in different shades of it. The walls were in a sunset color, the couches a blood orange, the chair a neon orange, and the carpeted floor a brownish orange. The only other colors in the room were the white on the fridge and the brown of the wood table.

"This place is very orange." I said. Jungo looked at me and smiled.

"It beats looking at the concrete though." he replied. Couldn't argue with that.

"We should probably get going. We have to be at the Main Common Area soon, I'm guessing." I said and pointed to the door. Jungo nodded and fell in step behind me as I made my way back into the dull hallway. We decided to check out the other rooms when we had time later. Getting to the Main Commons was top priority. Jungo had started to hum again, and I tried to make conversation to lessen the awkwardness.

"So what is that necklace you're wearing?" Jungo's face lit up.

"My mother gave me this necklace on the night of my first solo performance. It helped me do well by giving me hope and confidence." The singer stared ahead, looking like he was lost in a memory. We continued walking, passing more doors of different colors. Finally, the hallway opened up into a large room. It was painted white and had black and white checkered linoleum flooring, a few rows of metal tables and chairs were out too. On the far right of the room was a grey door and on the far left was a dark red door. The wall in front of us had a double door, painted the color black. Jungo looked down at his handbook and tapped his chin in thought.

"It says that this is the Secondary Common Area Two, the door to the left is the Pantry and the one to the right is the Storage." Jungo pointed to the double doors. "This one leads to-" He was interrupted by a muffled crash. I jumped, bit my hand, and looked around the room.

"I think it came from the pantry." I pointed at the red door. We ran over and opened it cautiously.

On the floor was a bunch of potatoes and a metal bowl laying next to them. The person who probably caused them to fall was a tiny girl with grey hair, sitting on the ground. Framed with black rimmed glasses, her icy blue eyes were wide. Her startled expression was replaced with a look of rage.

"Who the fuck are you two jokers?" Jungo flashed a smile and extended a hand to the fallen girl.

"I'm Jungo Zatsu, and this is Matsuda Magohachi," I gave a small wave.

"Ultimate Comedian." I said with a smile.

"Do you need help up?" She glared at Jungo's hand and lifted herself off the floor. The girl brushed off her khaki cargo shorts and glanced up at us.

"What?" She growled and put her hands on her hips. A brown jacket was tied around her thin waist, and a black muscle shirt, with the words _I flexed and the sleeves_ fell off written in faded white text, clung to her small frame. Her knee socks were an amazing, rainbow color that matched quite nicely with her black running shoes. Her grey hair was Fluffy with a capital F, I mean seriously, it looked so soft! It was short, stopping just above her shoulders. I resisted the urge to pet it.

"What are you lookin' at, dirtbags?" She sneered at us. The girl looked fierce despite her small stature. Jungo was probably twice her size.

"Uh, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" I asked, getting nervous. The girl's face went blank for a moment.

"What?" she asked, her vicious expression returned.

"Could you at least give us your name?" The girl rolled her eyes then shot us a glare.

"Fine, you want my fuckin' name? It's Katsuko Nishimura, but you," she pointed at us and narrowed her gaze. "You call me Nishimura." She pushed her glasses farther up her nose.

"Do you mind telling us your talent?" Jungo asked. "You know, the reason you're at Hope's Peak?" Katsuko raised an eyebrow.

"My...talent? I'm the Super High School Level Long-distance Runner. Ya happy? Now get the hell away from me." At this moment, our handbooks went off.

* * *

 **Name: Katsuko Nishimura**

 **SHSL: Long-distance Runner**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Grey**

 **Eye Color: Icy Blue**

 **Weight: 90 lbs**

 **Height: 4' 8"**

 **D.O.B: July 16**

* * *

After placing her handbook in her pocket, Katsuko turned back towards the shelf and stood on her toes, trying to reach something. Jungo and I exchanged a glance.

"Mind telling us what you're doing, Kat-" Katsuko gave me a dirty look. "I mean, Nishimura?" she sneered and looked away.

"I'm tryin' to get some food, what does it look like I'm doin'?" I glanced up at a basket of apples on the top shelf, reached up and plucked a shiny green one out of it. Katsuko looked at it, then looked at me. She reached out a hand, which I noticed was shaking, and took it.

"Th-thanks." she looked away and bit into it. For a few moments, nothing except the crunch of the apple was heard. Just seconds after she received the apple, it was nothing but a core. I looked at her wide-eyed, and then grinned.

"You know, I used to think there was nothing to life except eating too, but then I remembered. Sleeping." Katsuko scowled.

"I don't think eating is all there is to life, Funny Man. I just really like food." _Funny Man?_ She tossed the core onto the ground. All of a sudden, the monitor turned on and the strange silhouette from before appeared.

"Hey! Pick that up!" it said in a shrill voice. Katsuko's face paled and she bent to pick it up. The thing on the monitor grumbled something about us dumb kids, then the screen went black.

"How did it see that?"Jungo asked. I looked around the food filled room and spotted a small black camera tucked in one of the upper corners.

"It's probably that." I pointed up at the camera. The others looked at it, one raised an eyebrow and the other snarled.

"Are those things everywhere and we just haven't seen them?" Jungo looked at me while stroking his chin.

"I don't think those camera's are just there to look pretty, so that's probably how it saw you Nishimura." The girl gritted her teeth.

"Whatever. Hey, one of you, get me more apples," she looked down and coughed. "*cough* please *cough*." Jungo grinned and picked five more apples from the basket. Katsuko took them, with even shakier hands than before and ate one on the spot, tucking the core in her pocket.

"We should probably get going." I looked at Katsuko. "You coming, Nishimura?" She shoved the last core into her pocket and glared at us.

"As if I'm gonna trust you fuckers." she sneered. "But before I go, get me the rest of those apples, or I'll beat you to a pulp." Hastily, I brought down the basket and set it on the ground in front of her. After picking an apple out, she started to gnaw on it hungrily, then sauntered out of the room. Jungo shrugged.

"What can you do." I nodded in agreement. We quickly picked up the fallen potatoes and put the apple basket back on the shelf before heading towards the double doors. A short hallway was in between the first set of doors and another just like the first. Jungo pushed the black doors open.

"Damn." I whispered. This room was gigantic. So long I couldn't see the end of it. The ceiling was very high, so high, the lights hanging from it didn't help with lighting much. In the center of the room was a red brick building, with three sets of black doors on each wall. As I walked closer, I saw that there were nameplates next to each of the doors, along with a mail slot underneath them. The closest door's plate read the name Nokia Sakuraba. I wonder who that could be?

"This seems to be the female dorms. The male dorms must be on the other end." Jungo said, finger on his chin. I nodded in agreement, and opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a muffled laugh. Jungo raised an eyebrow.

"What now?" he groaned. We walked towards the door closest to us on the right wall, where we thought we heard the laughter. The silver plaque on the dark green door said Boiler Room One. Jungo slowly opened it, and a crazed cackle came out of the room. I poked my head in and spotted a girl in a white lab coat sitting on the floor, with a wrench in her hand. The girl looked at us through her copper wire glasses and grinned like a maniac.

"Ah! Two peons come to gaze upon my genius, ja?" The girl spoke in a thick german accent. She used her hand to brush her black bangs out of her face and waved us in with her other.

"Come, underlings, come! Vitness my newest creation." She gestured to the thing in front of her. It looked like a robot, about the size of desk lamp. It's head was made of cardboard, as was its body. It had a set of wheels made out of gears and appeared to have a metal skeleton under the cardboard shell.

"Behold!" The girl flicked a switch on it's back. At first it didn't move, but after the girl gave it a nudge it zoomed off. It went towards Jungo, stopped then zoomed towards me. The girl cackled and pushed her glasses farther up her face.

"So, tell me vhat you zink. It's good, ja?" I looked at it.

"Well, personally, I think it's love at first sight." I snapped my fingers and pointed at the tiny machine. "Did you just break one of Asimov's Three Laws? Because you've got "fine" written all over you." The girl burst out laughing.

"I like you underling, I just might have to make you jester in my Supreme Inner Court, ja? Vat are you called, peons?" Jungo and I exchanged a glance.

"I'm Matsuda Magohachi, Ultimate Comedian."

"They call me Jungo Zatsu. I'm the Ultimate Opera Singer." the girl nodded her head.

"Good, good. Ze comedian might be useful, but Ze other one…" her gaze slowly drifted from me to Jungo as she tapped her chin in thought. The she shrugged.

"You vill have to impress me later, ja? For it is time to introduce myself." Suddenly the girl sprang up and posed, holding one arm above her head, legs a shoulders width apart, and her other hand resting on her waist.

"Greetings, minions! I am DOKTOR Shouko Sakamura! Behold my mighty robot creations and DESPAIR! NYAHAHAHAHA!" Jungo facepalmed the leaned towards my ear.

"What's with all the nutballs?" he whispered. Our handbooks went off.

* * *

 **Name: Shouko Sakamura**

 **SHSL: Robotics Engineer**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Weight: 99 lbs**

 **Height: 5'3"**

 **D.O.B: Aug. 27**

* * *

Now that she was standing, I was able to get a better look at Shouko. Her jet black hair was tied into twin tails, and on the left frame of her glasses were several magnifying lenses. A white lab coat was draped over her torso, and under that was a brown vest with...were those gears?...as buttons. Her black skirt stopped just below her knees and her black flats complemented her pale skin quite nicely. Shouko looked at me funny.

"Checking me out, ja? Sorry Jester, I don't swing zat vay," _Jester?_ "I'm still looking for a Queen to stand by my side in ze new vorld." She was staring at a corner in the room, a dreamy look in her eye, then snapped her attention back towards us with a goofy grin on her face. Shouko pointed at Jungo.

"Peon, tell me, are you going to ze same place I am. Ze, uh…" she tapped her chin in thought then snapped her fingers. "Main Common Area." Jungo nodded.

"We should probably get going. Will you be coming with us?" he asked the robotics engineer. She nodded and gave us a thumbs up.

"Ja, ja. Come on along peons! Zere are places to be! People to meet!" The girl took long strides and pushed past Jungo and me for the door. I followed her and Jungo, but I was stopped when-

"UAH!" The scientist collided with someone, sending her flying to the ground. I peeked around Jungo to see who had ran into the girl.

"My apologies, ma'am, I was not looking where I was going." I saw two male students, one was extending his gloved hand out to Shouko. I assumed he was the one who knocked the girl over. Shouko grabbed his hand and he helped her up. While the engineer was brushing off her lab coat, I glanced over at the guy who helped her up. The dude was dressed in a navy blue uniform, a black combat vest was strapped to his buff chest with matching combat boots. Pieces of black armor made from the same material as the vest were attached to his large biceps, forearms, thighs, knees and calves. Although his face was stern, the kindness was visible in his dark grey eyes. He smoothed back his short dark brown hair and gave a low chuckle.

"You okay, ma'am?" he asked Shouko. The black haired girl gave a quick nod.

"It vill take a lot more zan ze ignorance of a lumbering fool to take me down." she stated matter-o-factly, making soldier boy frown. The guy behind him moved forward to clap soldier boy on the shoulder.

"Dude, you just got burned by a nerd," The black haired boy grinned and looked at Shouko up and down. "A pretty cute one, eh? You think so too, don't ya Shuya?" The engineer scowled.

"Disgusting." Shouka scurried towards me and hid behind my back.

"Protect me, Jester! Rid ze vorld of zeir existence." I rolled my eyes and looked at the other boy. Over an untucked white polo shirt, he wore a black dress vest. He had dark green pants and tan shoes. His long black bangs were pinned back with two silver hair clips and his blue-grey eyes were framed with blue glasses. He was in relaxed posture, his eyes half-lidded, and his mouth twisted into a goofy smile. The boy took a step towards me.

"Come on Jester, do away with us!" he giggled and punched Jungo's shoulder lightly. "Who are you two dudes? And which one is the boyfriend?" The boy pointed at Shouko, who hissed.

"Jungo Zatsu, Ultimate Opera Singer. You can call me Jungo." The boy shook Jungo's hand.

"I'm Matsuda Magohachi. The Ultimate Comedian. I was originally gonna be the Ultimate Brain Surgeon, but then I changed my mind." I gave a little bow. The boy laughed and soldier boy gave a chuckle.

"Comedian! Tell another joke!" I shook my head.

"Not until you two introduce yourselves." The boy's excited expression transformed into confusion.

"Two?" He looked behind him. "Where'd Mats-, oh! There she is! Come on out!" I looked to see a girl about the size of Shouko peek around soldier boy. Was she here the whole time? The boy looked back at me.

"Yo! I am Keisuke Andersen, Super High School Level Archeologist! I'm here to find my own dinosaur." I frowned at the strange answer and looked up at soldier boy. He saluted.

"Lieutenant Shuya Shimada, at your service." I was right! The girl poked her head out a little more.

"Hello. I a-am Matsu Akabane, th-the author of 'Clarity in the Darkness', p-pleased to meet you all." Matsu gave a polite smile, which turned into a grimace when her gaze landed on Shouko, who was staring intently at the girl. She had come out from behind me and was next to Jungo, toying with the little cardboard robot, which I didn't notice her take from the boiler. Keisuke's gaze drifted from me to Shouko.

"And who might you be?" He asked with a relaxed smile.

"I am DOKTOR Shouko Sakamura! Behold my mighty robot creation." she held up the cardboard robot. Keisuke looked at her weirdly.

At this moment, six handbooks went off at the same time.

* * *

 **Name: Keisuke Anderson**

 **SHSL: Archeologist**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Eye Color: Grey-blue**

 **Weight: 155 lbs**

 **Height: 5'9"**

 **D.O.B: Mar. 13**

* * *

 **Name: Shuya Shimada**

 **SHSL: SAT Operative**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: Dark brown**

 **Eye Color: Dark grey**

 **Weight: 210 lbs**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **D.O.B: June 26**

* * *

 **Name: Matsu Akabane**

 **SHSL: Horror Writer**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Pink**

 **Eye Color: Bright yellow**

 **Weight: 125 lbs**

 **Height: 5'3"**

 **D.O.B: Mar. 14**

* * *

"Tell a joke, Comedian!" Keisuke grinned at me. I sighed and cleared my throat.

"A man walks into a bar. There's blood every where." Keisuke stared at me blankly for a second, but then burst into laughter. Shuya gave a gruff laugh, and I even got a chuckle from Matsu. At this point, the writer had come out from behind Shuya and now stood next to him. The girl's long pink hair was pulled back into a french braid. Her bright yellow eyes nearly glowed under the poor lighting, they almost looked sinister, but her expression looked tired, as if she never got enough sleep. Her torso was covered in a loose, purple, see-through sweater, that revealed a black tanktop and a pretty fuschia tattoo of a lotus flower on her right arm. On her long slender legs were a pair of grey jean shorts, and a pair of brown boots. _My, she's adorable!_ Shouko cautiously approached Matsu, with a devilish gleam in her eye.

"So, Horror Author, ja? How interesting." The engineer inspected an uncomfortable Matsu. "You're pretty cute. It is a definite pleasure to meet you." Shouko patted the top of Matsu's head comfortingly. I didn't see all that happened next, because I blinked, but I think it went something like this. Matsu had made a strange squeaking noise and threw a punch right at Shouko's face. Specifically her nose. A screaming Matsu was forcefully pulled back from the injured scientist, as she tried to attack her more.

"You fuck! You fucker! Never touch me! Never, you whore!" Matsu was red-faced and screaming at the top of her lungs. Shouko was sitting on the floor, blood streaming out of her now crooked nose. The engineer blinked once, then yelled, "Ouch!"

"Matsu, what the hell?!" Shuya was holding the writer around the waist. She was shaking intensely in his arms, her eyes were wild and her breathing was short and quick. After, a couple moments, her body went limp. Matsu had fainted. I rushed to Shouko's side and helped her out of her lab coat. After bunching it up and used it to put pressure on her nose, I looked at Shuya and Keisuke.

"What the hell was that?" I said angrily. Even though I hadn't known Shouko long, I still felt the urge to defend her.

"I don't know?!" Keisuke looked confused and panicky. "She had said something earlier about not liking females, but I thought she was talking about not being a lesbian!"

"Gynophobia, the fear of women." Shuya said sternly. "She probably has that."

"Why did she faint?" I asked.

"Matsu told us that she can't exert herself too much, because she doesn't get enough sleep. Her attacking Shouko must've drained her." Shuya said. Jungo sighed and pressed a finger to his temple.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I think we have to be at the Main Common Area in any minute, so we should probably go." The singer said quietly. I shook my head.

"We need to get Shouko first-aid," I said and pulled out my handbook. "See? There's an infirmary in the Southern Wing." I pointed at the map.

"I ahm fine, Masudha." Shouko said in a nasally voice as blood dripped down her face. Jungo shook his head.

"Matsuda, we need to leave. Either you're coming with us, or you're taking Shouko." I blinked at the platinum haired boy and sighed.

"I'll see you at the Common Area, Jungo." The opera singer gave a sharp nod.

"Good luck, my friend. See you later."Jungo waved as he followed Shuya, Keisuke and a limp Matsu.

"Pwease tew Massu dat I ahm sowwy, wen sha wakes uhp." Shouko yelled as I helped her stand up.

"Will do." Keisuke shouted back.

Shouko held her labcoat up to her nose as we walked, the white was turning red more and more. We reached the black double doors leading to the Southern Wing and pushed them open, revealing another short hallway, similar the one in the Western Wing. At the end of the hall was another dining room, which was basically a duplicate of the first one I saw.

"Awe we awmos dere?" Shouko asked, she was starting to grow pale. I nodded as we came into the main hallway, and I pulled out my map. Infirmary Two is the second door on the right. Just as Shouko and I reached the white Infirmary door, two red dots appeared on the handbook screen. Oh shi-

"Oh! Look, there are other students, Naomi!" A light voice echoed off the concrete walls.

"We should probably…say hello…" A tired voice followed the first. I looked further down the hall to see two feminine figures walking towards us.

"Whu ard dey?" Shouko asked, earning a shrug from me. As the two got closer, the shorter of the two gasped.

"Oh my God, a-are you alright dear?" Even from a ways away, I could see the concerned look on her face. The short girl was now standing next to me and had her hands on Shouko's shoulders.

"What h-happened to you?!" The tall girl now caught up to her friend and was standing behind her, a ghost of a smirk was on her paper white face.

"It's pretty obvious…her nose is broken…" The tall girl sounded like she swallowed gravel.

"Yeah, I was just about to take her to the infirmary here," I patted the white door in front of me. "But we saw you two and…"

"Well don't just stand here, get her in there!" The short girl opened the door and ushered my comrade inside. I was immediately hit with the strong smell of medical supplies. The Infirmary was filled to the brim with medication and bandaging, placed neatly on the clean black shelves. The whole roomed screamed sterile, painted white and without a speck of dirt anywhere on the blue tile floor. The small girl led Shouko over to one of the three white cots and removed the lab coat from her nose, taking a look it.

"Hm, you're lucky that there's only a minor crack on the bridge of your nose," The small girl squinted and tapped Shouko's nose lightly, making the engineer wince. "But it's still enough to make it very sensitive… And bleed a lot." The girl gestured to the bloody lab coat. She walked over to one of the counters, preparing something with her back towards us. All the while, I was standing in the doorway awkwardly next to the taller girl, who was looking at the scene unfolding in front of with a sleepy expression. Shouko had her head leaned back, with an awestruck look on her face. Her nose was a little crooked and the bottom half of her face was caked in blood, but even through it, I could see her cheeks flush as she watched the short girl. Finally, the girl made her way back to Shouko, an ice pack in one hand and a handful of gauze in the other.

"Now, I d-don't know too much about this, b-but I've s-seen a couple of fighters do this when they break their n-noses." The girl put down both objects and put one hand on Shouko's cheek and the other on her nose. "I'm s-sorry if th-this hurts." All in one motion, she jerked the engineer's nose straight.

"Ow! Holy shit!" Shouko shouted as a fresh stream of blood went down her face. The short girl gave Shouko gauze to put up her nose, then set the ice pack against the bridge if it.

"There! All set. I th-think." I walked to the engineer's side and set a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"I thunk. Buht I wull need a noow lab coot, ja?" she said with a small smile. I laughed.  
"I've been thinking about getting a nose job for a while. Guess I know where to get a free one now." Shouko gave a raspy chuckle. I looked at the small girl, who was standing near the corner with an awkward expression on her face.

"Thanks. Whoever you are." The girl's face flushed. She glanced behind her, looked back at me, and pointed at herself.

"Me?" I nodded, and she cracked a sincere smile. "No p-problem. Uh, sorry, where are my manners." She cleared her throat. "I am Nokia Sakuraba. You may know me as the Ultimate Yakuza Heir." I gulped. Y-yakuza?! She gave me a caring look. "O-oh, no! It's fine, I'm not going to harm you or anything. I may be a Yakuza Heir, but I despise violence!" I nodded, still a little uneasy. Shouko's handbook went off, followed by my own.

* * *

 **Name: Nokia Sakuraba**

 **SHSL: Yakuza Heir**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Pink**

 **Eye Color: Light Emerald**

 **Weight: 89 lbs**

 **Height: 4'11"**

 **D.O.B: Dec. 17**

* * *

I looked a Nokia after putting my handbook away, she smiled politely. So she's the one whose name plate I saw earlier. She was small, very child-like, and had a pale skin tone. Her shoulder length hair was tied up into fluffy twintails. Her pink bangs fell in her face, and their color made her emerald green eyes stand out. She wore a pretty white dress, the opening on the bottom part exposed her white tight clad legs. Atop her head was a fancy white hat, one side of it covered with what seemed like roses. She almost looked like an angel, despite he scary title. Nokia saw I was observing her, and she looked away, her cheeks flushing a soft pink. I saw that the tall girl had entered the room and was now leaning against one of the counters, playing with a few of the cotton balls that were sitting in a jar. The girl's long hair was an electric blue, with neon pink highlights in it, and in both her ears were small black ear gauges. Her hair was insanely messy, looking as if she had just rolled out of bed, but judging from the bags under her eyes, it looks as if she had no idea what a bed actually was. Her skin was paper white and her body was thin, making her look almost unhealthy. She wore a white untucked dress shirt, a knee length brown skirt and a black ribbon tie. A Hope's Peak uniform. Over the uniform, was a long black overcoat, and hanging loosely around her neck was a pair of aviator goggles, the lens were in a black and white swirl design. Nokia glanced at her and smiled.

"Naomi! Why don't you introduce yourself?" Nokia took one of the girl's hands into her own and brought it to her chest. Naomi stared at the yakuza heir tiredly, then nodded. Her gaze drifted towards Shouko and me.

"Naomi Suzya… I'm here under the title of SHSL Lucky Student," she paused to yawn, then gave a slight smirk. "But I am also the SHSL Hypnotist… I can show you...if you'd like…" Both mine and Shouko's handbooks went off again.

* * *

 **Name: Naomi Suzya**

 **SHSL: Lucky Student**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Electric Blue & Neon Pink**

 **Eye Color: Dark Pink**

 **Weight: 112 lbs**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **D.O.B: Dec. 1**

* * *

Confused, I looked back at the girl, who was looking away and picking at one of her gauged ears. _Charming._

"Hipnotism? I don bewieve in sush a ting." Shouko scoffed. Naomi rolled her eyes slowly and walked over to the desk near the counter.

"Tell me dear…what is your name…?" Naomi asked as she pulled out the chair from behind the desk and set it in front of Shouko.

"I ahm Doktar Shooko Sakamurah." she responded. Nokia and Naomi's handbooks went off, and they both pulled them out to read Shouko's profile. Naomi nodded as she put hers away and sat down in the chair. She pulled the goggles up and around her eyes and looked at Shouko.

"Well now Shouko...does your nose still hurt...?" The engineer nodded. "What if I told you...I could get your nose to stop hurting…" Shouko scowled.

"I highwy dot dat." Naomi chuckled.

"Trust me…I'll prove it… You just need to look into my eyes…" Shouko made a growling sound, but followed the luckster's instructions.  
"Now Shouko...I want you to look deeply into my eyes...deeply… And as you do that...I want you to relax…take a deep breath..." Shouko inhaled.  
"And as you exhale, take all the stress built up in your body...and let it come out with your breath…" The engineer exhaled, her shoulders sagged.  
"Stay relaxed… Now stare deeper into my eyes...look at the spiral...notice it's shape...it's texture...the movements you see… Take another deep breath...even deeper than the first...and as you inhale...allow yourself to let go even further...drift away… Don't stop looking into my eyes…" Shouko looked tired, her eyes were drooping and her body looked heavy. I looked at Naomi's goggles too, feeling a bit drowsy.  
"Now...I'm going to count down from five...and with each number...I want you to inhale and exhale… Ready? Five… As you exhale...allow the relaxation to go deeper… let all of your muscles get heavy… Four...grow more heavy...become more relaxed...Three...make the relaxation go deeper...going into all of your muscles… Two...slip gently down...make yourself more relaxed and comfortable than ever before… For the last number...I want you to make yourself heavier...and heavier...and heavier...until you can't feel anything… One… Now...I want you to close your eyes…" Shouko's eyes shut, she was leaning forward so much, she was almost in Naomi's lap. Naomi's voice was very nice. Low and soft.  
"Now...listen to the soothing sound of my voice closely… When you open your eyes again...you will feel no pain at all...your nose will be just fine...your voice will sound normal again…the bleeding will stop... Relax...your body feels heavy...but you are as light as a feather… On the count of three you will open your eyes...and with each number...you will breath deeply...each time deeper than the last… One… Two… Three." Shouko's eyes snapped open and she jerked up. I shook my head, feeling very tired. I glimpsed at Nokia, whose eyes looked droopy too.  
"How do you feel Shouko… Any pain?" Shouko looked awe struck and touched her nose.

"My nose feels fine. How is that possible?"

"It's called hypnotherapy, baby… Works every time…" Naomi smirked as she removed the goggles and place them back around her neck. For a few moments the room was silent, Shouko was touching her nose and was trying to wipe the blood from her face, Nokia was tidying up the counters and Naomi was sitting on the counter, fiddling with the cotton balls again.

"By the way, y-you haven't introduced yourself yet." Nokia told me. Oh yeah.

"The name's Matsuda Magohachi, Ultimate Comedian." Nokia's eyes went wide.

"Oh really! That's neat! Tell a joke!" I grinned and opened my mouth, but was interrupted when-

 _Ding dong, bing bong._ A monitor on the wall to my right turned on and the teddy bear silhouette returned.

"Ahem, attention students of Hope's Peak Academy. I understand you are all busy making friends, but I'm getting bored. So please make your way to the Main Commons Area as soon as a possible! I'll be waiting!" The screen went black. I looked at the others, who were looking right back at me.

"We should go. Shouko, are you okay?" The engineer nodded in response. "Then let us be off." _Who knows what will be waiting for us..._

* * *

 _Characters listed (in order):  
_

 _\- Jungo Zatsu (Rinjai)_

 _\- Katsuko Nishimura (Deadrabbit00)_

 _\- Shouko Sakamura (dashunterman)_

 _\- Keisuke Anderson (Nh1xxs)_

 _\- Shuya Shimada (Hong Cong)_

 _\- Matsu Akabane (ArcanaDV)_

 _\- Nokia Sakuraba (ApexUtopi)_

 _\- Naomi Suzya (anonymous)_

 _I'll update the story when I can. BOI FOR NOW._


	4. Prolouge: Character Introductions 2

_Howdy folks! It is I, the Deadrabbit, here to bring you a new chapter in Danganronpa: The Bunker of Despair! Here are some more character intros! Writing this was kind of a pain, for I have been infected by the worst disease ever to exist...Writer's Block! (DUN DUN DUUUUN) SO I'm sorry if this chapter is complete shit, I haven't been getting enough sleep, I have work to worry about, I actually am sick (don't worry just a cold), and then there is the writers block. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. So again, I apologizes. Also, if you spot any spelling errors, I'm sorry I edited this at night (because night is when I get free time). ALSO AN IMPORTANT NOTICE ABOUT THE STORY: I have been doing...research on a few things that will be included later on. I would like to warn everybody out there, that this story will indeed get very, VERY brutal as it goes on and I might have to change the rating. If there is one thing I'm good at when it comes to writing is describing morbid things and writing horror. SO just a warning. Anyways, with that out of the way... CHARACTERS INTRODUCED WILL BE LISTED AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER ALONG WITH THEIR OWNERS. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... ONTO THE STORY!_

* * *

"I need…to use the restroom…" The serene silence that hung around us as the girls and I walked down the hall was broken by the lucky student.

"Ve just passed one! Vhy didn't you go zen?" The annoyed robotics engineer asked.

"I didn't...need to go then…"

"It's o-okay. There is a r-restroom up ahead." The angelic yakuza stuttered shyly. I groaned. I really did not want to take an unexpected bathroom break with a bunch of girls, it would be awkward. But soon enough, there I was standing against the wall while I waited for Naomi to empty her bladder. Naoki had taken off her hat and was now fiddling with the flowers on it. I examined the girl closely. She really was quite adorable, her pink hair looked soft, her green eyes were bright and kind, and her skin looked like porcelain. Her nose was slightly wrinkled and she had a determined look in her eye as she did whatever she was trying to do. Finally, she put her hat back on and looked up to find me staring at her. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red and she looked towards the ground. Gradually my eyes shifted towards Shouko, whose nose looks straight and less bloody. She was studying her hands intensly, occasionally rubbing her fingers together. I caught a glimpse of red on her hands, her blood. I wonder what she's thinking about. Her dark green eyes looked duller than they had in the past few minutes, she almost looked older than she really was. The engineer caught my eye, and she looked away, rubbing her hands on her skirt. Naomi? She's a bit of a strange one, I mean, she doesn't have any shoes on for crying out loud. (I didn't notice that until we had departed the infirmary.) The girl had two SHSL talents, Luck and Hypnosis, which made her sound pretty intimidating. At least she helped out Shouko, which made her okay in my book. Out of all the students, these three could either be the most or least weird. And if they were the least, I would hate to see what the other student are like.

It was actually quite peaceful, despite our situation. Not one sound in the concrete hallway. I could honestly get used to th-

"RUN." Nevermind. I glanced to the right, down the hallway, where three figures were appearing to be running at us at full speed. The closest one to us looked to be a male, holding… Was that a pig!?

"Run for your lives!' He shouted at us, his chrome face mask glistened under the dull hanging lights. What the hell is going on here. The next person to run by was another dude.

"I told her not to do it! She did it anyways!" As he ran past us, his hat flew off, revealing his mess of red hair. The last was also a guy, panting in his dark grey overcoat.

"Bomb! She has a bomb!" What.

"Did h-he say b-bomb?" Nokia asked quietly. Her calm expression was replaced by a look of true horror.

"Quickly Jester! Use your body to shield me from ze blast!" Shouko yelled as she lept on my back. After I regained my balance, I went into the girl's restroom and pounded on the stall Naomi was in.

"Uh, Naomi, You might want to hurry up." I yelled at her.

"Rude… Let me take my time…" Responded the tired voice. I growled and went back to the hallway. During my state of panic, I heard...

"H-hold on." A small voice came from the same direction the boys had come from. I looked down the hall to see a small girl jogging towards us. Her braid was bouncing behind her and soon she was in front of me, panting.

"I am *pant* sorry about *pant* them. They *ahem* actually thought I started the bomb." She smiled at me kindly, then picked up the hat that the boy had dropped on.

"Vhat ze hell are you talking about?" Shouko yelled from behind me. I realized I was still toting her around, so I dropped her.

"You see, I made a bomb, just a simple one that would not do too much damage, and-"

"Wait, you made a bomb?" I asked. The girl frowned and nodded.

"Well of course. I am the Ultimate Explosives Expert after all. Anyways, I had made the bomb at the request of Harper. He wanted me to blast the metal door open." The girl pointed down the hall. "So I made it and was about to activate it, when the boys ran off! Can you believe that?" I was dumbfounded. This girl was nuts!

"I was about to set off the bomb when the weird announcement bear from before came on a monitor and told me not to do that. I asked it why and it said it was against the rules. So I deactivated the bomb and now I am here!" The girl gave a big smile and adjusted her pink framed glasses.

"W-who exactly are you?" Nokia asked.

"Oh yeah! I am Yoko Hachimitsu. It is a pleasure to meet you." She extended a hand to us.

"What...did I miss...?" Naomi rested her chin on top of Shouko's head and she shook Yoko's hand.

"You missed nothing," I mumbled. The handbook in my backpocket dinged.

* * *

 **Name: Yoko Hachimitsu**

 **SHSL: Explosives Expert**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Light Blonde**

 **Eye Color: Grey-Blue**

 **Weight: 93 lbs**

 **Height: 4' 8"**

 **D.O.B: July 16**

* * *

Yoko glanced down at the hat. A determined look appeared in her piercing grey eyes.

"I should probably go find them." She put the hat on her head and started down the hallway.

"Wait. We're all going to the same place right? We'll come with you." I said. Yoko stopped and turned to look at us, then smiled sweetly.

"Alright! It would be nice to have some company. Come along." She commenced walking, now with my comrades and I trailing behind her. The blonde was skipping happily, like her making an actual bomb was nothing. Naoki looked like she was thinking the same exact thing I was. Shouko was the exact opposite, trotting next to Yoko and asking her questions about her talent, awe was laced in her voice. There was no way that this tiny girl was an explosives expert. She looked so innocent in her floral short skirt and frilly white blouse. Her braid was tied with a pink ribbon, her white shoes looked too cutesy. The girl looked like a freakin' child for crying out louD. I must of looked distressed, because Yoko was staring at me.

"Are you okay?" She had freckles. What BOMB MAKER has freckles?!

"I'm fine. So fine you could write me on a speeding ticket." I grinned. Yoko giggled.

"Oh! That reminds, me. I do not know who any of you are." Oh yeah.

"Uh. I'm Matsuda Magohachi, the Ultimate Comedian." I smiled at the blonde.

"I am Doktor Shouko Sakamura. Nice to meet you underling." Shouko patted the top of Yoko's head, causing the girl to giggle.

"Naomi Suzya… Ultimate Lucky Student and Hypnotist…" Yoko looked at Naomi with a funny expression on her face.

"Where are your shoes, dear?" Naomi gave a small smirk and yawned.

"Shoes are just foot covers…" I groaned and facepalmed.

"I am Nokia Sakuraba. I'm the Ultimate Yakuza Heir." Yoko's grey eyes widened.

"Oh really? You do not look like a yakuza at all." Wow, I wonder what other person's looks don't match up to their talent. The blonde's handbook went off, so she took a moment to read our profiles.

"Wow, there are some really diverse students." She said, starting to skip once again.

We passed through the Secondary Commons, then made it back to the Living Quarters. The girls looked awestruck at the room, they must've not seen it yet.

"This place...is quite large isn't it." Naomi mumbled. Nokia nodded in agreement. I chuckled at their reactions. We walked until we reached what we assumed was the door to the East Wing. Another short hallway lead to a pair of double doors. I took a deep breath and pushed them open. Just as I thought… more flippin' hallway.

"What is that door up ahead." Yoko asked, pointing towards a chartreuse color door. The blonde jogged towards it, with the rest of us close behind. It was the only door in the hallway, so it had to be important right? Cautiously, I opened it to reveal… another short hallway. Two doors were on either side, one bright yellow and the other neon green. Yoko bounced forward and opened one of the doors, the yellow one.

"What. The. Heck." she whispered. Her eyes were wide. Shouko pushed past me to see what Yoko had seen.

"Vhy zhe hell is zis here?!" She shouted. I look into the room. A pool. A motherfucking pool. Full of water and complete with a small water slide, a diving board, beach chairs, girls and boys changing rooms, and a freaking snackbar.

"What?!" I cried and bit my hand. This was insane?! I can understand there being an infirmary or private lounge or pantry, but a pool? No.

"I think the real question is...why is this garden here..." Wait, what? Naomi had opened the green door. I peeked over the Luckster's shoulder and sure enough, there was a huge green garden. It was full of assorted flowers, plants and vegetables. A stone path led deeper into the large room, and I could see sprinklers from above. The lights seemed brighter in here too. Jesus Christ.

"Pretty isn't it. I don't know why it's here, but it sure is beautiful." A gruff voice said from inside the garden. I looked to see a buff dude walking towards us. His ruby red eyes bore holes into my face as he looked at me.

"Who...might you be…?" Naomi asked tiredly. Nokia, Shouko and Yoko had joined us at the door, and were also staring at the stranger.

"The name is Kuma Ishiyama, I'm the Ultimate Tennis Player." He winked at the girls.

"Charming…" Naomi muttered. She sounded annoyed. Our handbooks went off simultaneously.

* * *

 **Name: Kuma Ishiyama**

 **SHSL: Tennis Player**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: Light Brown**

 **Eye Color: Ruby Red**

 **Weight: 156 lbs**

 **Height: 6' 2"**

 **D.O.B: July 16**

* * *

"Your name is bear?" Nokia asked, a confused look on her face. The boy nodded.

"Zen why is zere a volf on your shirt?" Souko asked, gesturing to the wolf on his black t-shirt. Kuma smirked and shrugged.

"You guys should come check out the garden, it really is quite pretty." Kuma pointed behind himself. All five of us shook our heads.

"Then do you mind introducing yourselves?" He shoved his hands into the pocket of his blue jeans and pulled out his handbook, ready to view our profiles.

"Doktor Shouko Sakamura, zhe greatest robotics engineer to ever exist."

"I'm Nokia Sakuraba. I am known as the Ultimate Yakuza Heir."

"Matsuda Magohachi, the Ultimate Comedian and future world leader."

"I am Yoko Hachimitsu, and I am the Super Highschool Level Explosives Expert."

"Naomi Suzya… Ultimate Luckster and Hypnotist…"

We waited patiently for the tennis player as he skimmed our profiles.

"Mm, some interesting talents." He stared at each one of us with a weird intensity as he smoothed back his spiky brown hair. This dude made me rather uncomfortable, he gave off an odd aura.

"Uh, yeah, well, we should be getting to the Main Commons Area, so…" I began to usher the girls towards the main hallway.

"I'll come too." Kuma followed us. Nokia smiled kindly, even though I could clearly see she was uncomfortable.

"That would be great. I th-think the C-common Area is c-close by." I had to give the yakuza points for being so sweet despite the situation.

"Cool, lets go." Kuma walked ahead of us. I sighed and pressed a finger to my temple as we started to walk again. We reached a corner and turned to find more hallway, but another singular door, painted a soft lavender.

"That could be the door to the Common Area." I said. Nope. The door lead to a freaking grocery store. The shelves were piled with items ranging from food to clothing to cleaning supplies to gun ammo.

"W-why is every other shelf full of weapons?" Nokia asked, looking down an aisle filled with bladed objects. I shrugged. Out of the corner of my eye was gumball machine, which was painted half black and half white. At closer inspection, I found a sign hanging above it that said 'Monomachine'. Whatever that was, it looked weird. Kuma was looking down at his handbook.

"The door to the Main Commons is down the hallway more, near Gym 1 and Gym 2." You have got to be kidding me.

"Exactly how big is zis place." Shouko said while examining a shelf of mechanical parts. Yoko had taken out her handbook as well and was squinting at the map.

"Well, it says here that there a loads of rooms including kitchens, bathrooms, girls dorms, boys dorms, a sauna, a garden, fitness centers, storage areas, pantries, private lounges, rec rooms, janitors closets, gyms, a pool, a small track, a cafe, a restaurant, a bar, an AV room, convenience stores, a library, archives, trash disposal rooms, laundry rooms, showers, and a morgue." Was all that really necessary- wait did she say morgue?!

"Why is there a morgue?" I asked the blonde girl. She shrugged.

"We can worry about that later. We're almost to the Common Area." Nokia said calmy, already back in the main hall.

Indeed, we passed a large gym, and a small gym, and then we were in another small corridor as we turned the corner. At the end, were pale teal double doors. As we got closer, we saw a silver plaque on the right door that said 'Main Common Area'. We had made it.

"Ready to meet everybody guys?" I asked the others as I placed my hands on the door. The either nodded, smiled or gave a thumbs up. Good enough for me. I pushed open the doors.

"You dick! Give me back my fucking apple pie!" Someone shouted from inside. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The Main Common Area was basically like a larger version of the Secondary Common Area, rows and rows of metal chairs and tables, black and white checkered linoleum floor, and white walls. There were several students in the room, some of them I've already met. Katsuko was chasing after a girl with black short hair, who was holding a plate with a piece of pie. I saw Jungo talking with one of the students that ran passed us earlier, the one who lost his hat. A girl who looked similar to the chick with the pie was sitting cross legged on the table closest to me, shaking her head as she watched the two girls. A dude wearing a white suit was polishing one of the tables, while another guy wearing a leather jacket was talking with him. Shuya was standing next to a pale red door, labeled kitchen, like a guard. Keisuke and Matsu were talking to the guy in the metallic mask we saw earlier. A tan girl was eating a sandwich on the table furthest from us. At least half of them looked sane.

"Shithead!" Katsuko had caught up with the short haired-girl and put her in a headlock. The runner gave the girl a noogie and took back her pie. From beside me, I could hear someone gasp. Then someone tugged on my sleeve. I looked to see Shouko, who had a dreamy look on her face.

"Jester, do you know who zat aggressive grey-haired girl is?" She asked in a hushed voice. I looked at Katsuko, who was munching on her pie.

"That's Katsuko Nishimura. She's the Ultimate Long-distance Runner. Why do you ask?" Shouko grinned and let go of my sleeve.

"I'm in love!" Like a rocket, the robotics engineer shot off to go talk to the runner. I facepalmed.

"Uh, Matsuda?" Nokia had a weird look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Did Shouko say she was in love? With that angry girl?"

"She did."

"Isn't that immoral? A girl loving another girl?" I opened my mouth to say something when Naomi butted in.

"Some people…like Shouko...don't feel love for the opposite gender…" The girl said tiredly. Nokia frowned.

"I will h-have to ask Shouko about it later," Her stomach growled. "Right n-now, I just w-want something to eat."

"I'll take you to the kitchen…" Naomi said to the Yakuza, taking her hand into her own.

"Naomi? Are you one of those people who don't love the other gender?" Nokia asked with an eyebrow raised. I saw a strange expression flicker across the Luckster's face, only for a second, until it was replaced with her usual tired expression.

"It's complicated…" The two walked towards the kitchen. Kuma wandered off, muttering something about needing to use the restroom, leaving me alone with Yoko.

"Well, should we return the hat?" I asked the small girl. Her face brightened and she nodded. The blonde lead me over to the red haired boy and Jungo. The singer saw me and grinned.

"Hey Matsuda!" He waved me over. "How's it going?" I gave a tired smile.

"I need a nap." Jungo chuckled.

"How's ol' Shouko doing?" We looked over at the girl, who was now flirting with a red-faced Katsuko. "I see she met Nishimura." I nodded.

"She had a broken nose, which was fixed thanks to those two over there." I pointed at Nokia and Naomi, who had each gotten a bowl of ramen. The yakuza saw me and waved, I waved back.

"Who are they?"

"The one with the pink hair is Nokia Sakuraba, the Ultimate Yukazu Heir. The other is Naomi Suzya. She says she's the Ultimate Hypnotist, but her actual title is the Ultimate Lucky Student." Jungo raised an eyebrow and looked at Yoko, who was know chatting with the red haired boy.

"Who's that?" Yoko looked at the singer and smiled sweetly.

"I am Yoko Hachimitsu. The SHSL Explosives Expert at your service." She extended a hand. Jungo shook it.

"Explosives expert? What's a cute girl like you doing messing with explosives?" Jungo asked with a slight smirk. The blonde's cheeks flushed.

"The name's Jungo Zatsu, I'm the Ultimate Opera Singer." Yoko cracked a smile.

"What is a tall boy like you doing singing opera?" Jungo frowned, and Yoko giggled.

"So who's your friend, Yoko?" I looked at the red haired boy. He looked pretty intimidating, there was a skull on his blue t-shirt, his cargo shorts were a green camo. The boy glared at me, his yellow eyes were quite startling, and adjusted the green headphones sitting on his neck. I gulped and extended a hand.

"I'm Matsuda Magohachi, th-the Ultimate Comedian. Pleasure to meet you." I smiled sheepishly. After a few moments, the boy returned the smile and shook my hand.

"How's it going. The names Taiyo Kaiza, and I'm the Ultimate Knife Fighter!" Knife Fighter? Sure wouldn't want to get on his bad side. I checked my handbook instinctively and looked at his profile.

* * *

 **Name: Taiyo Kaiza**

 **SHSL: Knife Fighter**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: Red**

 **Eye Color: Bright yellow**

 **Weight: 120 lbs**

 **Height: 5' 8"**

 **D.O.B: June 20**

* * *

"I see you got your hat back." Taiyo smiled and straightened the black hat.

"Yeah! Thanks to Yoko! But she's also the reason I lost it. At least she's made up for it." He ruffled the blonde's hair. She giggled and punched the fighter playfully. Someone tapped my shoulder, and I turned to find Jungo with a goofy smile on his face.

"Come on, let's go meet everyone else." He motioned for me to follow him. We walked over to the dude cleaning the table.

"Hey Saburo, Kai, I want ya to meet my buddy." The boy in the leather jacket flashed a smile.

"Who's this Jungo?" The guy stood and walked towards me. His amber eyes drifted over me, intrigued.

"Kai, this is Matsuda."

"Hi. I'm the SHSL Comedian." I gave a small wave. The boy crossed his arms across his chest and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Matsuda." He flipped his long dark brown hair out of his face. "The name is Kai Mori! Though you probably already know that already, huh?" I shook his extended hand, noticing the initials on his little bracelet. He was a pretty handsome dude, tanned skin, wavy beach hair. The only blemishes on his face were a scar on the bridge of his nose and one on his bottom lip, but he still looked good despite that. I didn't really know him all that well, but I've heard of him. He had been in some movie I'd seen a while ago. I glanced at his profile in the handbook.

* * *

 **Name: Kai Mori**

 **SHSL: Actor**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: Dark Brown**

 **Eye Color: Gold-Amber**

 **Weight: 141 lbs**

 **Height: 5' 8"**

 **D.O.B: October 30**

* * *

I was right.

"Saburo, hey Saburo!' Jungo was shouting at the white clad boy.

"Can I help you Mr. Zatsu?" He asked tiredly.

"Yeah. I wanna introduce my friend to you. And don't be so formal, bro." The boy gave a warm smile.

"As you wish, Jungo." His gaze landed on me.

"Uh, hey! I'm Matsuda Magohachi. The Ultimate Comedian. And you are?" The boy adjusted his black tie and extended a white gloved hand.

"My name is Saburo Shisagi. Here to help." I shook his hand and looked at the guy. He looked like a servant of some sort. His black hair was slicked back, his posture was straight and his green eyes looked soft and open. The dude had a real helpful aura around him.

* * *

 **Name: Saburo Shisagi**

 **SHSL: Butler**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Weight: 165 lbs**

 **Height: 6' 0"**

 **D.O.B: July 4**

* * *

Again I nailed it right on the head with the talent. I grinned and glanced at Jungo, who smile back at me.

"See you guys later! Gotta go meet everybody else!"

"Good bye Jungo, Matsuda." Saburo nodded to us and returned to polishing the table.

"Later dudes. Nice meetin' you Matsuda." The actor waved. Jungo led me over to the girl who was eating a sandwich earlier. She looked...foreign. Her skin was very tan, and her attire gave her a tropical feel to it. The curls in her long black hair gave it a windblown look and she had a really pretty yellow flower in her hair. She was currently conversing with Nokia and Naomi.

"Hello Matsuda! W-who's this?" Nokia smiled softly at the opera singer.

"I was just about to say the same to you." I said. The girl gave a bashful wave.

"It seems the gods have decided for me to meet a new friend. Hi, I'm Zania Kana. I am known as the Ultimate Hula Dancer." Gods?

* * *

 **Name: Zania Kana**

 **SHSL: Hula Dancer**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Weight: 157 lbs**

 **Height: 5' 10"**

 **D.O.B: May 24**

* * *

Shit, this chick was taller than me. I was right about her being foreign and tropical. Her grass skirt and flower leis kind of gave away her talent.

"So, your hawaiian?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's kind of obvious, isn't it." She raised her hand to her mouth to muffle a giggle. I smiled sheepishly.

"Why are you in Japan then? If we even are in Japan, that is…"

"I came to Japan to educate japanese children in the hawaiian culture. Hope's Peak's talent scouts found me." Makes sense. We fell into an awkward silence, her big brown eyes were locked on me.

"Uh, aren't you gonna introduce yourself…" Oh yeah.

"Heh, sorry. Uh, I'm Matsuda Magohachi, the Comedian extraordinaire." I did some jazz hands to add effect, making the dancer giggle.

"Comedy suits you, Magohachi."

"Matsuda's fine, Zania." The girl's cheeks slightly flushed. To avoid my eye contact, she turned to listen to Jungo and Nokia talk. I glanced up at Naomi, who was staring at me lazily. She mouthed the words 'Real ladies man' at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at the opera singer, to find him looking back at me.

"I think there are a few other people to say hi to. Nice meeting you ladies." He flashed a grin at the three females. "Shall we Matsuda?" I nodded. Jungo led me towards the similar looking girls. The pie stealer, who had been talking with the other girl, caught sight of me. She gave a toothy smile and waved the singer and I over.

"Hey! I haven't seen this dude yet. Jungo! Who is he." Pie-stealer was rather excited. I watched as her lively emerald eyes skimmed over me.

"Quattro, this is Matsuda, the dude I was telling you about earlier." The girl raised an eyebrow, earning an eyeroll from Jungo.

"The Funny Man." He said frustrated. The confusion in Pie-stealer's face cleared.

"Oh hey! Nice to meet you in person dude! Name's Quattro Etsuko. Weird name, huh. Ultimate Hacker." She ran her fingers through her boyish, black hair.

* * *

 **Name: Quattro Etsuko**

 **SHSL: Hacker**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Eye Color: Emerald Green**

 **Weight: 132 lbs**

 **Height: 5' 5"**

 **D.O.B: April 4**

* * *

"Hacker, eh? Isn't that more of a male's hobby?" The girl's laidback look turned into a glare.

"Hey! It can be as much of a girl's talent as it is a boy's. Don't be sexist, bro." I apologized and examined her a little closer. On her caramel-color collarbone was a tattoo of a roman numeral, the four I believe. The tat was almost covered up by a blue jacket. On her back was a backpack.

"What's in the bag." I asked Quattro. She patted the bag lightly.

"It's my gear. Can't hack without the proper equipment. Well, you could, but it'd be hard." She shrugged. That's when I remembered that there were two girls here, so I looked over to the similar looking girl. She had oil stained overalls and a white shirt. Like Quattro, her hair was black, but was long enough to reach her shoulders. She's been quiet the whole time I've been talking to the hacker, just staring at me with her hazel eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you. Who're you exactly?" The girl blinked.

"Cinque Etsuko, I'm the Ultimate Weaponsmith. Nice to meet you." They were sisters, which explained quite a lot.

* * *

 **Name: Cinque Etsuko**

 **SHSL: Weaponsmith**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Eye Color: Hazel**

 **Weight: 139 lbs**

 **Height: 5' 6"**

 **D.O.B: May 5**

* * *

"Nice to see there are people who know each other in here." I murmured. Quattro grinned and punched her sister's shoulder playfully.

"Yep! Me 'n Cinque are like two peas in a pod. Connected at the hip. Inseparable!" Cinque chuckled at her sister's antics.

"I'm going to go get some food." The weaponsmith stood, her sister doing the same.

"Me too, being chased around by Katsuko sure made me work up an appetite. Nice meeting you funny man." Both girls waved at me as they walked off. Jungo grinned at me.

"They're cool, huh?"

"They certainly are...interesting." Jungo chuckled and stood. "Let's go talk to Matsu and Keisuke. I think you'll like Harper, the guy they're talking to. He's in the 'show biz' too." He made air quotes on the words show biz. I caught Matsu's eye, she smiled sweetly and waved. Huh, she seemed a lot more relaxed now. Must be because of the fact there was no woman around her.

"Hey Keisuke, Matsu." The laidback boy looked down at me.

"Matsuda! The Comedian! How ya doin' dude." He held out a hand, asking for a high-five, which I gladly returned.

"I'm not too bad, and yourself?" Keisuke's grin faltered a bit.

"I'm fine, but dude, seriously. Relax a little, I can see your tenseness from a mile away." He set his hands on my rigid shoulders and pushed them down a bit. I rubbed my arm sheepishly.

"Sorry, I've been a bit worried about our current situation. I should relax, you're right." Keisuke's smile came back full force.

"Attaboy! Oh Harper, you haven't met my boy, Matsuda, have you?" I looked up at the boy in the mask. The ceiling lights made the metallic surface of the mask shine. He almost looked like a shadow, clad in a black suit, complete with a tie that seemed blacker than the suit. The boy lazily adjusted his hat and bowed at me.

"Hello, I am Regalas the Unthinkable, and this is my lovely partner, Jedediah the Astounding!" The boy removed the hat from his head to reveal the baby pig I'd seen before. "Prepare for your mind to be blown!" The pig made a high pitched squeal. I stared at the animal on the boy's head.

"Uh, pig, why? Do you have like a portable bacon maker too?" I smirked. Regalas stared at me coldly, or what I assumed was coldly.

"Never. Associate Jebidiah. With bacon. Ever." He flipped his hat back onto his head, just as my handbook went off.

* * *

 **Name: Harper Regalas**

 **SHSL: Illusionist**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: Unknown**

 **Eye Color: Unknown**

 **Weight: 142 lbs**

 **Height: 5' 10"**

 **D.O.B: Sept. 17**

* * *

"I'm sorry, comedic impulses, gotta take advantage of the moment." I grinned bashfully. Harper nodded slowly, relaxing a bit.

"Yeah, okay. Well, Matsuda was it?" I nodded. "I'm glad to see another stage performer here, that appreciates bad puns as much as I do. I can respect that." His stare grew serious. "Just as long as you don't make any bacon puns." I nodded and apologized again. All of a sudden, Harper whipped out a deck of cards and asked if anyone would like to see an illusion. Not wanting to be rude, I nodded like the others. He fanned out the deck in front of Matsu, and told the horror writer to pick a card. After she drew one from the deck and put it back in, Harper shuffled the cards.

"Now prepare to be amazed!" He threw the deck onto the floor. The cards had rearranged themselves to look like a three with a club shape next to it.

"Was the three of clubs your card Miss Matsu?" He asked. Matsu, a stunned expression on her face, cracked a smile and gave a thumbs up. I had to admit, that was pretty cool.

"That's amazing. Not as good as throwing around bad jokes on stage, but still good." I shrugged. Harper began to laugh and patted me on the back.

"Keisuke was right, you are funny." I kept a straight face and shook my head.

"I was serious." Harper went silent. After a second or two, I smiled. "Just kidding."

"Good man." The illusionist patted my back again. I glanced back and saw Jungo, gesturing for us to go.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Regalas. Good to see you Keisuke, Matsu." The archaeologist frowned.

"Less tense dude." He yelled at me I followed Jungo away. I waved him off and turned back to my opera singer friend.

"Last stop, then we can go get some food or something. I wanna see how Shouko's doing. It looked she was busted up pretty damn good." He glanced over his shoulder as Matsu, who was giggling at something one of the boys said. "Who knew someone that small had so much power." He muttered.

"Not to worry, Shouko seems as flamboyant as ever. And I don't think Katsuko's too happy that the Doc decided to pester her." Jungo chuckled.

"Well, we'll have to see. Hey Nishimura and Shouko! I see you two have meet each other." Katsuko didn't seem to hear the singer, she was too busy staring at the girl sitting across from her, her jaw was hanging open, and her cheeks were lightly flushed. I sat down next to the runner.

"Hey Nishimura, what are you doing?" I asked, slightly amused. The runner shook her head and glared at me.

"Apple pie. That's what I'm doing." She looked down at her empty plate. "Well was doing." Her eyes drifted from the plate to a smirking Shouko. The robotics engineer looked up at me.

"See Jester? Ze ladies just can't resist me." She adjusted her vest and flashed a shit-eating grin. Katsuko, who had been drinking from a glass, choked on water and coughed.

"Wh-what the hell?! How the fuck d-do you th-think you are?! Jesus Ch-christ." The runner doubled over in a coughing fit. Shouko grinned and stood up.

"I already told you, my queen! I am Doktor Shouko Sakamura! Zhe future ruler of zhe vorld!" She grabbed one of Katsuko's hands. "And you vill be my queen Nishimura, zhe most trusted person in my Supreme Inner Circle!" Jungo and watched as Katsuko slapped the engineer, just as I had predicted. Despite the red hand mark on her face, Shouko was still smiling.

"Such power, Nishimura! I love it!" Katsuko's face turned a bright red and she tried to slide away from the love-sick girl in front of her.

"Jesus Christ, why won't you go away." Shouko's eyes suddenly grew serious. She released the runner's hand and saluted.

"I vill go away to get Nishimura-senpai some pie." She started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Hey, idiot." Katsuko called softly to the Doc, who turned, eyebrow raised. "It's Katsuko to you." Shouko grinned and sprinted away. The three of us watched as she saluted to Shuya and entered the kitchen. I turned to look at Katsuko who had a small smile on her face as she watched Shouko go away. I nudged Jungo and nodded my head towards the runner. Katsuko noticed us staring at her. She scowled.

"What do you want, fuckers?" I raised an eyebrow. "What? What is it." My smirk grew. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FUNNY MAN." She shouted as she slammed her hands down on the table, making half the room look her way.

"You like her, don't you Katsuko." The runner's face flushed and she looked away.

"What's it to you, fuckers?" She adjusted her glasses and pointed at me. "And I told you to call me Nishimura, you twit." Jungo snickered.

"Why does Shouko get to call you Katsuko then?" The grey-haired girl started to stutter intensely.

"Y-y-you f-fuckers better shut your f-fucking mouth. I j-just met the l-lunatic, and I know jack sh-shit about her. I-it doesn't concern you, so why d-don't y-you just go f-fuck off!" She was furiously fanning herself with a hand.

"Katsuko-senpaiii!" Shouko threw a platter of pie in front of the runner. Jungo nudged me and gestured for us to go.

"We'll leave you two alone." The opera singer said sly as he stood up. Katsuko flipped us off and began devouring her food.

"I think we met everyone in here. There might be a few more students that haven't come in yet, but…" The singer was stroking his chin, the non-existent beard. He glanced up at me. "Anyway what did you think of everyone?" Jesus where do I begin? I was about to say something when I was interrupted, yet again.

 _Ding dong, bing bong._ The monitor's screen lite up, revealing the silhouette that was beginning to grow familiar.

"Ahem, attention students of Hope's Peak Academy. I'm TIRED of waiting! Come to the freaking Common Area already, or there will be punishment! Hurry up, I'm getting bored." The shadow said crossly before the screen turned off.

"I was right, there are others." Jungo scanned his handbook's map, spotting several red dots. "We need to get them here fast." The shadow said punishment. It really wasn't going to hurt us...right?

* * *

 _Characters listed (in order):_

 _\- Yoko Hachimitsu (Dawnfire1551)_

 _\- Kuma Ishiyama (Rocknex7)_

 _\- Tayio Kaiza (DeadLyokoBrony)_

 _\- Kai Mori (Other Senpai)_

 _\- Saburo Shisagi (Sai Og Sus)_

 _\- Zania Kana (Anime nerd 88)_

 _\- Quattro Etsuko (FireDusk)_

 _\- Cinque Etsuko (FireDusk)_

 _\- Harper Regalas (Nikhilbhavani)_

 _I'll try to update the story weekly. Again I'm sorry if this is absolute shit. If anyone feels I didn't give the newly introduced characters enough attention, I'm sorry, my brain is dead at the moment, I will give each and every character a time to shine, eventually. I think there will be at least one more introductions chapter, than the real story will commence! BOI FOR NOW._


	5. Prolouge: Character Introductions 3

_Howdy folks! It is I, the Deadrabbit! Here to bring you another chapter in Danganronpa: The Bunker of Despair! Woo! This chapter is probably not as crappy as the last one, but I'm sorry if it is. Thank you to those who reviewed! Those comments make my day every time I see 'em! Also! I will be setting up two different blind polls for this story which you can find on my profile (one at a time though). The first poll is for free time, vote who you think Matsuda should spend his free time with. I think I might do three free times a chapter because of the number of characters, but we'll see. The second poll is for a chapter on character point of view. After three chapters of free time, I will put this poll up on my profile, and you can vote who you think I should write a chapter on. Woo! So exciting! AAAAAA. Alright, again sorry for any spelling errors. NOW. Without further ado. ONTO THE CHAPTER._

* * *

I was finally able to relax. Walking around those concrete corridors all day could really drain you. Just a little while ago, I realized how hungry I was, so I headed towards the kitchen. Shuya was guarding the pale red door. I waved at soldier boy, who nodded his head at me.

"Hey Shuya. How's it going?"

"I'm fine Matsuda. And yourself."

"I could be better, and I'm a bit hungry. May I ask why you're standing near the kitchen?" The boy shifted positions and smoothed his hair back.

"Well, that grey-haired girl wouldn't stop raiding the refrigerator, so I kicked her out and now I'm making sure she doesn't get back in here." Shuya shook his head disapprovingly. "Who knows how much food we have. It would be best to ration it if we only have as much as we do now." I nodded and looked around uncomfortably.

"Well...would it be okay if I went in and…" I pointed at the door. Shuya opened the door for me.

"Be my guest." I thanked the boy and stepped into the kitchen.

Like the Common Area, the flooring was black and white checkered linoleum, but the walls were painted the same color as the door, pale red. The counters, cabinets, fridge, stoves, and sinks were all metal. A large assortment of cooking knives were set against one of the walls. _Why so many?_ The fridge was one of those large ones you'd find in a fancy restaurant kitchen, and when I opened it, my mouth dropped wide open. So much food. I've never seen this much in one place! There was food ranging from savory to sweet, loads with different nationality, and enough drinks to drown someone. I grabbed a bottle of an American drink, Root Beer. During a trip to America, this drink captured my heart. Finding nothing I would like to eat in the refrigerator, I went to the dark red door. The metal sign next to it said Pantry. Inside was the exact same layout as the first pantry I saw. I skimmed the shelves until I settled on a couple of granola bars. It wasn't that much, but it was enough. After exiting both the pantry and the kitchen, and waving at Shuya, I went to sit next to Kai and Saburo. I hadn't had the chance to get to know them that well, so now might be an ideal time. The butler had finished polishing the table and was now sipping some brown looking drink that smelled like coffee.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked as I pulled out a chair across Saburo. The butler waved. Kai started to sniffle and hid his face in his hands. _Was he crying?_ Kai sobbed. _Yep._

"Kai, what's the matter." I asked, starting to panic. _Did I do something wrong?_ Saburo rolled his eyes and continued to drink.

"I-it's nothing. *sniff* J-just, it m-means so much t-to me th-that you c-came to sit with us, r-rather than s-someone else. *sob* Th-th-thank you!" The boy continued to sob. Awkwardly, I reached out and patted his back. Then his sniffling gradually turned into chuckles, which turned into laughter. Saburo shook his head.

"Have you forgotten that Mr. Mori is an actor?" Saburo murmured into his cup. _Oh._ Kai laughed loudly for the next minute or so, before taking deep breaths and wiping an actual tear from his eye.

"S-sorry, I wasn't laughing at you dude. It's just funny how I fooled every person I've meet so far." He chuckled. I smiled sheepishly.

"Wow, that was pretty good. You got me." I munched on one of the bars.

"Eh, no hard feelings right?" Kai grinned at me.

"Yeah, I guess. Just remember, if you actually do cry, I won't bring you any tissues." Kai laughed.

"You got it." The actor leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head.

"Whatcha got there?" He nodded at my drink. I opened the bottle and handed it to him.

"It's an American drink called root beer." As Kai sipped it, his nose wrinkled.

"This is a drink?" He glanced at the bottle. Saburo raised an eyebrow and took the bottle from the boy and set his cup down. The butler sniffed the liquid then took a hesitant drink. He immediately spit it back into the bottle, a weird look on his face.

"Blegh! It's so sugary!" Saburo pulled a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and wiped his tongue on it. He set the bottle down in front of me.

"Uh, did you have to spit it back in the bottle?" I asked. Saburo apologized.

"Hey Matsuda." Someone pulled out a chair next to me, and I looked to see Kuma. "Ooo, what are you drinking?" The tennis player took the bottle. I was about to tell him it had backwash in it, but it was too late. Kai looked like he was having trouble holding in a laugh as we watched Kuma chug down the root beer.

"This is pretty good, what is it?" He set the half full bottle down on the table.

"Root beer." I muttered.

"I've never heard of it. I'm going to find more." He all but flew across the room to the kitchen. Kai finally let out the laugh and Saburo was gaping at the tennis player.

"Who was that guy?" The butler asked.

"That guy is Kuma Ishiyama, the Ultimate Tennis Player. He is also a garden enthusiast and now, a Root Beer addict." I said as I pushed aside the bottle of backwash. Kai frowned.

"I don't know how anyone could like that stuff. It's nasty and it tastes like medicine." He stuck out his tongue in disgust. Saburo got up from his seat with a startled look in his eye.

"I should go make sure he's not making a mess in the kitchen." He hurried towards the pale red door. I rolled my eyes at his butler urges and opened another bar.

"So Kai, what's it like being an actor?" I asked, with my mouth full of granola. Kai smiled.

"Well, it's not always easy. I love acting in plays and on the screen and everything, but life outside the stage can be… a little rough, to say the least." He made a sour face. "The press is a bitch, the talk shows are boring, rumors are spread about me. I don't want all that. The only drama I want is the stuff I do for a living." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know it can be tough dude. That shit that's said about you will fade away and be replaced by other things. Just focus on what you love doing." Kai looked at me and smiled

"Thanks Matsuda."

"Don't mention it." I balled up the granola bar wrappers, grabbed the backwash bottle and stood up. "I'm going to go throw this away." Kai nodded.

"Okay. See ya" After pushing in my chair I walked off to find a trash can. There was one near a set of restrooms on the wall to my right. I discarded my trash and then bumped into someone coming out of the men's bathroom.

"Oops, sorry about that." I said. The boy I collided with looked kind of startled, his dark brown eyes were wide. He turned to face me and looked me over with his intimidating dark brown eyes. His clothes had an overall dark color scheme: dark green shirt, black cargo pants, black belt. The only bright things he wore was a large, silver belt buckle and the white on his shoes. This added to my uneasiness. He sneered a little.

"Don't let it happen again bub." I quickly recognized the dark grey overcoat and voice. He was the dude from earlier that was running from the bomb Yoko had set up. The boy raised an eyebrow at me. "Hey, I haven't met you yet! I was too busy to detect you. I was the using the restroom, as you might've noticed." The boy extended a hand. "I am Nakamura Shig, who might you be?"

"Matsuda Magohachi. The Ultimate Comedian." I shook his hand.

"Ah, our titles, that's right. I'm known as the SHSL Lock Picker." He smirked.

 **Name: Shig Nakamura**

 **SHSL: Lock Picker**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: Black, Grey Tint**

 **Eye Color: Dark Brown**

 **Weight: 143 lbs**

 **Height: 5' 9"**

 **D.O.B: Nov. 11**

"Woah. Lock picker! What's that like?" I asked Shig. He scratched his chin, which I noticed had a small scar on it.

"Uh, I guess it's a pretty fun hobby. Challenging at times." I nodded. "It could get illegal at some point too."

"What?" Shig grinned and punched my shoulder.

"Nah, I'm just pulling on your leg." I sighed in relief. "Mostly." He said with a dark expression. With that Shig walked away, a smirk on his face, in the direction of the kitchen. I watched as he exchanged a few words with Shuya and walked through the pale red door. _Hmm, Shig's pretty cool, even though he reminds me of… No, don't think about him. Focus on the positives..._ Deciding to go find someone to talk to, I walked over towards Quattro and Cinque, who were currently eating. I pulled out a chair across from the two ladies.

"Hello, whatcha eating?" I asked. Quattro smiled and waved at me, her mouth full of noodles.

"Shrimp lo mein, want some?" She asked after swallowing. The hacker pushed the bowl in front of me.

"Nah I'm good, thanks." I said, pushing the bowl back towards her.

"Aa, come on Funny Man. Cinque made 'em herself. Ya wouldn't wanna hurt her feelings wouldja?" Quattro pushed the bowl back at me. Cinque rolled her eyes.

"Oh, sister. Please don't force the food upon poor Matsuda." Cinque swatted her twin on the back of her head playfully. Quattro giggled.

"Suit yourself Funny Man." The hacker immediately started to slurp up the lo mein again. Since Quattro was busy at the moment, I turned to Cinque. The weapon's smith was stirring her noodles around, looking uninterested in eating them.

"A weapon's smith, eh? A pretty girl like you? That's pretty cool." Cinque stared at me blankly.

"Flattery doesn't work on me that well, buddy." She said quietly. I smiled sheepishly, and cleared my throat.

"S-so. Do you know a lot about weapons?" Cinque's face lit up.

"Hell yeah! I know literally everything there is to know about weapons! Why do you think I'm the ultimate weapon's smith?" Cinque started belting out a story a 'gnarly' sword she once made for this rich dude. Then she said "Scythe" out of the blue.

"Excuse me?"

"A scythe might be a good weapon for you. You don't like you have a lot of strength," She poked my shoulder for emphasis, earning a frown out of me. "But scythes are fairly light and can easily be lifted by a weaker person." She paused, then added. "Plus, they look really badass."

"Hey, what do you mean weak, if I'm weak, then Quattro's a downright twig!" Quattro looked up.

"What?" Cinque smiled and shrugged.

"Well, scythes are pretty cool, I guess." I added. The girl looked down into her bowl of lo mein shyly. I opened my mouth to say something else, but I was interrupted by a loud noise. Someone kicked the door in.

"Hello darlings! Kiara has arrived!" Standing in the entrance was a girl with her hands on her hips. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Quattro with her mouth hanging open at the sight of the girl. I couldn't blame her. She wore a dark purple strapless dress, that stopped at her mid-thigh, the dark purple gradually got lighter towards the bottom. The silver sequins around her bust sparkled. Her hair was long, slightly curly, and was colored silvery light blue and purple, giving it a galaxy look. Her shoes were tall, dark pink pumps. Overall, this chick was stunning. Behind the girl, I saw two other female students. The girl to the right of "Kiara" was clad in a pink jumper sweater with a picture of a cat on it and short jean capris. Her high top sneakers were the same color as the sweater, minus the cat. Her short brown hair was tied into a small ponytail, and even from afar, I could see the freckles that peppered her slightly tan face. She looked exasperated. The girl to the left of Kiara was dressed in a white blouse, dark red three buttoned jacket and a matching dark red skirt. She also had red and white stripped stockings and red sneakers. In place of her left eye was a red and white eyepatch, that had the same swirling pattern as Naomi's goggles. Her short auburn hair was pulled back with some sort of clip. She looked bored. Kiara was staring at me and the twins.

"Aah! Hello there dears!" She strutted towards us, two pieces of cloth attached to her waist trailed behind her. Kiara yanked out the chair next to me.

"I can't believe I didn't notice such a handsome devil over here sooner~" She winked. The girl was clinging onto my arm, staring up at me with her pretty dark teal eyes.

"Huh?" Was all I could say. My face was probably the color of a fire truck.

"Ah, don't act so coy, dear!" She giggled. "Does this cute fella have a name?"

"M-matsuda Magohachi." I stuttered. I saw Cinque struggling to hold back a laugh and Quattro, who still had a her mouth hanging open, looked just a tad bit jealous.

"Well Matsuda, my name is Akira Kirishiki. But you can call me Kiara." She winked and giggled again. I pulled my handbook out with shaking hands.

 **Name: Akira Kirishiki**

 **SHSL: Drag Queen**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: Navy Blue**

 **Eye Color: Dark teal**

 **Weight: 137 lbs**

 **Height: 5' 3"**

 **D.O.B: Dec. 14**

"What!" I nearly yelled. I looked at Akira, then I glanced over her, I mean, _his_ profile again, trying to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. Akira giggled.

"Surprised hon?" The drag queen gasped. "Oh, don't tell me you're a homophobe! That would be truly dreadful." He released my arm, leaving me a bit dumbfounded. Cinque, who had also looked at her handbook, had a similar expression on her face.

"Oh wow." She said quietly. Akira gasped again.

"Darling! Your outfit is positively dreadful! And you have such an adorable face too, your greasy overalls are undermining it." The drag queen tugged gently at Cinque's bandana. "You would look fantastic in something dark green, maybe red. Yes, red would be fabulous on you!" A light pink tinted the weaponsmith's cheeks. "And you dear." Akira turned to Quattro, shaking her head. "Try something white, like a white skirt. Also, that lavender clashes with that blue horribly. You should try something else." Quattro finally closed her mouth and glared at Akira.

"Look dude, I can wear what I want," She pulled on her shirt. "And what's wrong with lavender and blue?" Akira sighed and stood up.

"I see I have my work cut out for me. I need food." He strutted off towards the kitchen, only stopping to flirt with Shuya, who was staring at the drag queen with wide eyes.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit...odd." The two girls who came in with Akira were now walking towards me and the twins. "Sorry if he made you uncomfortable." The chick with the eyepatch apologized.

"I should make sure Akira isn't getting into any trouble." The pink sweater girl said with a sigh. As if on cue, I heard a scream come from the kitchen. The girl jogged towards the kitchen. Eyepatch chuckled and sat in the chair next to me.

"So what's with this place? It doesn't look like Hope's Peak, so where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know, but according to the maps, it's absolutely huge." I replied.

"There are loads of rooms, and even student dorms," Quattro said. "As long as there's a place for Cinque to work, I'm okay with this place." Cinque nodded in agreement. Eyepatch frowned.

"Cinque? Isn't that what the Spanish call five?" Quattro nodded.

"We have weird names, yeah."

"So I guess this would be an ideal time for introductions then?" She asked us.

"I'm Quattro Etsuko, and this is my sister Cinque, as you already know." Both girls waved.

"Matsuda Magohachi, the ultimate comedian." Eyepatch's handbook went off. She pulled it out and squinted at it.

"So a weaponsmith, hacker and comedian? Interesting bunch. Well, my name is Sawako Raimu and I hope to get to know you well!"

 **Name: Sawako Raimu**

 **SHSL: Entrepreneur**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Auburn**

 **Eye Color: Amber**

 **Weight: 145 lbs**

 **Height: 5' 9"**

 **D.O.B: Oct. 28**

Quattro's eyes widened.

"Raimu? Isn't that the family that rivals against the Togami family?" Sawako nodded. "Wow. The Togami's and Raimu's are both very powerful. But wait, if you're a Raimu, that means…" Quattro gasped. "Oh, Sawako I'm so sorry." Quattro got up and rushed towards the entrepreneur. The hacker gave Sawako a giant hug.

"Ah, it's nothing. At least I still have my sister." Quattro sat back in her seat. _What now?_

"What happened?" I asked Sawako. Suddenly, Shig came running out of the kitchen.

"Help! He's after me!" The lock picker sprinted towards Yoko and Taiyo and hid behind them.

"Oh, I should go see what's up. Take care Sawako, Cinque, Quattro." I told the girls. _I'll have to talk to Sawako later..._ They waved as I went towards the three startled teens. Shig saw me coming from behind Taiyo's shoulder.

"M-matsuda. Ya gotta help me." He whispered when I got into earshot.

"Shig, why are you hiding behind Taiyo?" Yoko asked the boy politely.

"That dude." He hissed.

"Which dude?" Taiyo said, sounding agitated.

"The one dressed as a chick." _Oh._

"Shig, the drag queen is not going to hurt you." I told the boy.

"Yeah, but he violated my boundaries!"

"What drag queen?" Yoko and Taiyo asked simultaneously. I explained Akira to the two.

"Oh wow. I actually thought he was a girl." Yoko murmured. As if on cue, the drag queen came out of the kitchen, sweater girl trailing behind him.

"Oh, Mr. Shig! I'm sorry if I offended you in any way." Akira shouted as he strutted towards us.

"Akira, I th-think you should apologize later when Mr. Nakamura isn't traumatized. You should leave him alone for now." Sweater said. Akira stopped and sighed.

"Your right Rinka. Oh! Who is that!" He pointed at Kai, who was talking with Kuma and Saburo. "Yoohoo!" The drag queen ran as fast as he could in heels towards the actor.

"I'm extremely sorry Mr. Nakamura. Akira should learn some self control." Pink sweater told Shig. The lock picker was no longer cowering behind Taiyo, but was now standing next to him.

"I agree. Self-control would do wonders to that boy." Shig was frowning. "And jeez, don't be so formal. Call me Shig." Pink Sweater nodded.

"Oh! Hello there!" She waved at Taiyo, Yoko and me.

"Hello! Whoever you are." Yoko said shaking the other girl's hand.

"Hey, I guess, even though I don't know you either." Taiyo murmured.

"Hello, Pink Sweater," I said. "I'm Matsuda Magohachi. The girl giggled.

"Hello Mr. Magohachi, my name is Rinka Morita! It's such a pleasure to meet you and your friends! I look forward to working with you all and I hope I can be of some help." She bowed.

 **Name: Rinka Morita**

 **SHSL: Nanny**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Weight: 110 lbs**

 **Height: 5' 3"**

 **D.O.B: May. 9**

"Oh, where are my manners? I am Yoko Hachimitsu. Nice to meet you Rinka!"

"Taiyo Kaiza." The knife fighter nodded toward the nanny.

"Miss Hachimitsu, Mr. Kaiza, I look forward to working with you both. If you need anything just ask." _Wow, this girl is more motherly than my own mom._ Rinka's handbook went off, and she quickly skimmed through our profiles. She gasped.

"K-knife fighter? Explosives Expert!? W-what kind of dangerous talents are those?" She asked Yoko and Taiyo angrily. Taiyo shrugged and shoved a hand in his pocket.

"Chill it's not like I'm going to hurt somebody." He pulled his hand back out in and his hand was-

"Put that knife away!" Rinka shouted. _Knife. No, no, no, no._ I couldn't feel the ground under my feet, and I felt like I was falling. My back started to throb.

"Mr. Magohachi?" Rinka's voice sounded far away. As I stared at the knife in Taiyo's hand, I could help but think about- _No, that was the past. Stop it._ "Mr. Magohachi? Are you okay?" Rinka had her hand on my arm and a worried expression on her face. I smiled.

"Sorry, I was distracted by that shiny blade." Rinka looked at Taiyo angrily.

"Put it away!" Taiyo folded the knife back up. _Calm down, it's just a pocket knife. It's nothing like what_ he _had…_

"It is fine Rinka, Taiyo wouldn't hurt anybody. Right Taiyo?" Yoko said.

"Right." Taiyo nodded.

"Just don't pull that out again." Rinka scolded.

"Gotcha." For a couple minutes, no one said anything, which made things very awkward. Until someone broke the silence.

"'Scuse me. I'm assuming we're in the right place due to everyone else being here, but I would just like to confirm." I turned to see a lanky, professional looking dude in a black suit.

"Yeah you're in the Main Common Area." I said. He grinned.

"Good, thanks! Hear that Casper, I told you we were in the right place!" He shouted to someone behind him. A small girl came into view.

"I just wanted to double check." She said quietly. The boy ran his hand through his slicked back dark reddish-brown hair and sighed.

"I know, I know." The girl smirked and shoved her hands into the pockets of her grey hoodie. She was kind of adorable, in a nerdy kind of way. Big sweatshirt, jeans, a few wristbands on one wrist, straight black hair that fell in her pale face, pale grey eyes that looked a bit tired. She saw me looking at her and waved awkwardly. The boy tapped a finger on his chin as he gazed at Yoko, Taiyo, Rinka, Shig and me.

"Hm, I don't know any of you but that'll change pretty quickly. I'm Kyotaro Chikara, Ultimate Blackmailer," I looked at him uneasily. "Don't worry, I won't spill your secrets when I find 'em. Well unless somebody gives me a good offer for 'em!" _This guy acts like_ _him too_ …

"What is with all these dangerous and violent talents..." Rinka muttered.

 **Name: Kyotara Chikara**

 **SHSL: Blackmailer**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair Color: Dark Red-Brown**

 **Eye Color: Pale Brown**

 **Weight: 145lbs**

 **Height: 5' 6"**

 **D.O.B: Mar. 15**

"So you are not going to give away our secrets? Only if someone pays you?" Yoko asked. Kyotaro laughed.

"I was kidding, I'm not gonna blackmail ya if I like ya." He smiled at the explosives expert. She looked kind of relieved. The blackmailer was staring at us.

"What?" Growled Shig.

"Well I introduced myself, I think it's your turn."

"Fine then. Shig Nakamura, lock picker."

"I am Yoko Hachimitsu, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Matsuda Magohachi, the Funny Man."

"The name's Taiyo Kaiza, nice to meet ya."

"My name's Rinka Morita, if you need anything just ask," Rinka smiled sweetly at the quiet girl. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Hinansho Oshirisu, but you can call me Casper. I'm the ultimate music enthusiast. Don't try anything weird. As long as you respect my boundaries, we can be friends." She was looking at all of us when she said this. Rinka smiled.

"No problem dear!"

 **Name: Hinansho "Casper" Oshirisu**

 **SHSL: Music Enthusiast**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Eye Color: Pale Grey**

 **Weight: 92 lbs**

 **Height: 5' 2"**

 **D.O.B: Dec. 27**

"It took you two a while to get here, didn't it?" Shig murmured. "What took so long?" Casper was about to say something, but Kyotaro butted in.

"Casper got lost, and I found her and accompanied her here." Casper sighed and took a pair of earbuds out of her pocket. I noticed a few scars on the girl's face, next to her left eye and on her left cheek. Casper looks like she been through some shit. I'll have to ask her about it later.

" _Ahem, ahem. Testing! One, two."_ Suddenly a shrill voice filled the room. _Oh no. "Attention Students of Hope's Peak Academy!"_ I glanced over at a monitor, but it was dark. _Where was that voice coming from? "I see that you are all here now! Took ya long enough! I was_ very _close to punishing you all! Upupupu!"_ The door to the kitchen opened. My jaw dropped when I saw what walked out. "Now it is time to begin the entrance ceremony! Hello everyone!" Standing in front of the pale red door was a black and white teddy bear. A toothy grin was on one side of his face. His one red eye flashed and his one black eye bore holes into our skull as he looked at us.

"I am Monokuma! Ta-da!" He waved at us. Everyone in the room was silent and looking at the bear. "Nice to meetcha!"

"Is that a stuffed animal?" Jungo asked. Monokuma shook his tiny head.

"Nope! I'm not a plush. Just Monokuma!" Shouko, who was the one closest to the bear, stepped forward.

"Amazing. May I examine you?" She asked the bear. Monokuma giggled and lifted up his arms.

"Be my guest!" The Doc began poking and prodding Monokuma.

"Fascinating…quite ze specimen of automata...novhere close to my genius, of course, but very good...for an amateur…"

"That tickles! Stop it!" He pushed Shouko away and began walking towards the center of the room.

"How can it walk?" I heard Saburo mutter.

"It looks absolutely repulsive." said Akira, disgust laced in his voice.

"Hey! I heard that Mr. Akira!" He waved a claw at the drag queen, who stuck out his tongue at the bear. "Now then! You're probably all wondering why you are here!"

"Where is _here_ exactly?" Harper asked.

"Yeah, we've been here for God knows how long, and we don't even know where we are." Matsu added angrily.

"Pupupu! Oh yeah. Welcome to Hope's Peak Bunker!" The bear laughed loudly. "But despite the name, the only thing you'll be feelin' here is Despair! Upupupu!" Murmurs filled the room.

"Did he say Bunker?" Rinka said.

"Is there a nuclear war going on?" Nokia asked.

"Why am I inside a bunker and not outside it digging?" Keisuke sighed.

"This is probably just training for apocalyptic scenarios." Sawako said.

"Oh, this is fine. Just as long as classes will still go on." Zania stated.

"Quiet down! Jeez, the smallest of things fascinate you people." Monokuma sighed, and facepawed.

"Hey! That's offensive, Teddy!" Kuma shouted at the bear.

"I am not a teddy bear!" Monokuma shouted at the tennis player. "Now, like I was saying, you're all wondering why you're in a bunker."

"Get on with it!" Shig shouted. Monokuma growled.

"Shut up! I was getting to that." Monokuma sighed. "Anyways, I cannot tell you why you're in the bunker, but I'll tell you what you'll be doin'!" He laughed.

"Why did it have to be a bunker." I heard Kai groan.

"All twenty-four of you will have to stay in here for the rest of your lives! Upupupu!" The room was silent for a few moments, the tension so thick you could cut it. Then a few people started to laugh. Yoko, Kai, Jungo, Katsuko and Shig were either doubled over and roaring out laughter or just chuckling.

"You have to be kidding me. That's fucking ludicrous." Katsuko bellowed.

"The academy sure knows how to put on a good show." Jungo chuckled. Some of us, such as Nokia, Rinka, Naomi, Kyotaro, Shuya, Saburo, Casper, Cinque and me were silent with shock. The others, Taiyo, Kuma, Sawako, Keisuke, Harper, Quattro, Zania and Matsu, were glaring at Monokuma with eyes full of anger or hatred. Monokuma was laughing. He laughed long a loudly. The five classmates who were laughing earlier were now silent, staring at Monokuma, confused and fearful.

"It's funny how you guys think this is a joke! Upupupu!" He continued to his insane laughter. "Ah, that's rich."

"Uh, Mr. Monokuma?" Rinka said quietly. She sounded startled.

"What is it?"

"Why must we stay in here?" Monokuma was silent for a few moments.

"Because I said so! Bwahahahaha!" More laughter.

"Hey, what's the big idea, you fucker?" Katsuko shouted at the bear. Even though she was angry, I could still tell how afraid she was.

"Miss Nishimura, watch your mouth! Upupu!" He yelled at the runner.

"Would you stop that damned laughter?" Kyotaro yelled at Monokuma. His anger was apparent.

"Monokuma, are we actually stuck here the rest of our lives, or are there circumstances where you would let us out?" Shuya asked the bear. I applaud him for how calm he sounded

"Oh I'll let someone out. As soon as they kill someone that is! Aahahahahaha!" Some people gasped, others growled, but most were silent.

"What do you mean?" Yoko asked. I could hear the fear in her voice.

"I mean, to get out of this joint, you have to kill one of your fellow students!" Monokuma shouted gleefully, like it was the most natural thing in the world to say.

"Kill a student…? Why…?" Naomi asked slowly. I could see how afraid she was from here.

"I'm glad you asked! I want all of you to feel that sweet, sweet despair!" The bear shouted shrilly.

"You, you, you bastard! You think this is funny!?" Quattro yelled and stomped forward.

"Yep! It's hilarious! Upupupu!"

"Bastard." I heard Casper mutter angrily.

"Sister, calm down." Cinque said quietly as she dragged her twin away from Monokuma.

"Everyone, calm down. I'm sure this is all a joke the Academy set up." I said, but I still felt a bit uneasy. _This can't be happening. It can't be. This is all a dream. This isn't happening._

"Nope! No joke! This is happening for real!" Monokuma laughed. _Oh God._ I must've been breathing really hard, because Taiyo told me to calm down.

"It's alright dude." The knife fighter whispered. I nodded and bit my hand. _It's fine. It's fine. This is all a joke. It has to be._

"This has gotta be a joke." I muttered.

"I agree with Matsuda. Enough playing around, this isn't funny." Jungo shouted at the bear.

"Upupupu! Upupupupupu! You're all set on this joke thing aren't you? Ahahahahahahahahaha! You're all so _stupid!_ " He laughed, laughed so much, my ears started to hurt.

"You motherfucking jerk!" Quattro broke free from her sister's restraints and sprinted at the bear.

"Quattro! Stop!" I shouted and ran towards the girl, who already had her hands wrapped around the bear's stubby neck.

"Aaaa! Help! Someone help! Oh wait!" Monokuma shouted and went limp. A strange sound came from the ceiling. I looked up and saw a giant blade, set directly over the hacker and the bear. It looked a bit like a guillotine.

"Quattro! Watch out!" Shuya shouted across the room. The hacker looked up, saw the blade beginning to fall, dropped the bear and jumped out of the way just in time. The blade embedded itself into the ground, cutting off Monokuma's head. We all watched in silence as oil leaked from the bear.

"Is it dead?" Zania asked.

"Yeah, is he dead?" A shrill voice mocked. I whipped my head around to see Monokuma sitting on a table, his legs crossed.

"Wha-" I whispered as I watched Monokuma walk towards the blade in the middle of the room. He patted the top of it.

"What do ya think? Pretty _pawseme_ isn't it? Upupupu!" he laughed. I groaned. _He's as bad as I am._ "I'm trying something new. I'm going old school! That's right! Old school as in medieval torture devices! Upupupu!" _What?_ "Guns and bombs are boring." I could hear Yoko scoff. "The medieval dudes really knew how to be brutal! So if anyone breaks the rules listed in your handbook! You get a special olden days punishment! Ahahahahahaha!" I gulped.

"Your sick! You know that?" Keisuke told the bear.

"Yep! I know! Oh! I just remembered! I have a present for all of you!"

"Present." I asked. _What could it be._

"Yes! But all of the readers are gonna have to wait until the next chapter! Upupupu!" _What?_

"This guy is absolutely insane." muttered Jungo. And I couldn't agree more.

* * *

 _Welp! It's done! Sorry if the ending is a little choppy, I was trying my best to fit everyone in. Yes, Monokuma will be breaking the fourth wall frequently, so be prepared. Remember to vote everyone, and if you could, it would mean a lot to me if you sent in a review, they keep me motivated. Anyways, I'll try to update weekly. Until then, BOI FOR NOW!_


	6. Raging Inferno: Daily Life 1

_Howdy folks! It is I, the Deadrabbit! Here to bring you a new chapter in Danganronpa: Bunker of Despair! WOO! Do you know how many words are in this fricking chapter? Over **ten thousand**. It's. INSANE. That is a lot of words. It was a pain to write this chapter, and I'm sorry if it's a little boring, I'm HATE writing setting, but now, everything is described and we can really get into the fun parts! Speaking of fun, the lucky students who will be getting free time today are (insert drum roll here) Shouko, Kai and Casper! I'm sorry if I messed up anywhere, or if this chapter is really choppy sounding and shitty. I truly am trying to get better at writing, so if anyone has any tips or critiques, please leave a comment or PM me. Also, I would appreciate it if you would leave a review, the kind words give me motivation. The poll for the next free time is up on my profile too, so don't foget to vote. Also, shout out to Arcane Sunshine, who kept me up all night and motivated me while I was finishing up. THANKS YOU WEIRDO (just kidding :D). NOW. Without further ado! ONTO THE CHAPTER._

* * *

"This is the shitest present I've ever received," I muttered as I gazed at the object sitting in my palm. Monokuma was handing out 'gifts' to every student at a slow pace, due to his tiny legs.

"What? No, these are quality keychains! Made right here in the bunker's workshop!" Monokuma yelled shrilly as he waddled towards Sawako and the twins. I noticed Quattro was quite pale from her earlier encounter with death, and as Monokuma passed her the gift, he looked up at her.

"I'll have to let it slide, since none of have looked at the rules yet. But next time, don't expect me to be so forgiving! Upupu!" The bear laughed coldly, causing shivers to run down my spine. Monokuma was absolutely terrifying in his own way. I looked back at the gift in my hand, pushing away my uneasiness about the bear.

Monokuma was handing out our dorm keys, and attached to each key, was an ugly, plush Monokuma keychain. Each one was customized for each student, apparently. Mine was dressed in a miniature version of my hawaiian shirt and was holding a little board that had my last name printed on it. I stared at the tiny Monokuma's smile and felt the sudden urge to throw it away. Shig leaned towards me, and showed my his keychain, which was wearing the lock picker's coat and belt.

"Aren't these things hideous?" Shig whispered with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Hm." I hummed and nodded in agreement. I watched silently as Shig poked and prodded his keychain. Then I glanced back at Monokuma, seeing him give the last keychain to Matsu. The horror writer scowled at it and shoved it deep into the pocket of her jean shorts. Meanwhile, Monokuma was slowly making his way to the center of the room.

"Well students, I should go. Remember to read the rules thoroughly, 'cus if I find someone breaking 'em, there will be punishments!" He laughed psychotically and ran towards the exit. My ears began to ring as the bear's laughs echoed off the walls hauntingly.

After the laughter faded away, the room was completely silent. No one said anything, no one moved. We all just stared at each other, thinking about what our 'supervisor' had told us. Finally, someone spoke up.

"D-do you think we really have to kill each other?" Casper said tiredly. I looked at the girl. She looked scared.

"I honestly think this is some sort of joke the academy is playing," Rinka said. "It has to be."

"If this is all just a joke, someone sure has a sick sense of humor." Keisuke muttered. Katsuko groaned.

"This is obviously for real, why can't any of you get that through your _thick_ skulls," The runner said whilst pulling out her handbook. She waved it around. "Do you really think someone would put _this_ much detail into a simple 'prank'?"

"That knife that almost killed Quattro looked pretty real to me," Cinque said flatly. "Someone had really intended to hurt her."

"There is no saying this situation is real or not," Shuya stated sternly as he looked at each one of us with his alert dark grey eyes. "But we can't be losing our heads over this. We need to stay calm and decide what should be done next." A few of us nodded in agreement. The room became silent again as we waited for one of us to come up with a plan. Then, someone softly cleared their throat.

"Uh, I th-think we sh-should search the bunker," Nokia said quietly. Her cheeks flushed as everyone looked at her. "Um, ah, we should s-search for c-clues or a w-way to escape m-maybe…" The yakuza heir looked at her feet bashfully. Shuya nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea. We should split into five groups, one group for each wing and the living area," He said. "Thank you, Nokia, for the suggestion." Nokia smiled at soldier boy shyly. I noted the glare Shuya seemed to be giving the yakuza.

We split off into four groups of five and one group of four. The smallest group, consisting of Kyotaro, Cinque, Nokia and Sawako, was to investigate the dorms. The west wing group was Kuma, Keisuke, Quattro, Casper and Saburo. South wing group was Shouko, Naomi, Kai, Jungo and Taiyo. East wing group was Katsuko, Shig, Shuya, Rinka and Akira. The last group, my group, was Harper, Zania, Yoko, Matsu and me.

"Alright," Shuya said after he finished splitting us up. "When your done with your searches, report back here. Dismissed." We all left with our respectable groups.

* * *

As I walked to the north wing with the other four, I couldn't help but get lost in my own thoughts.

 _Is this all real? Why are we here? Why us? Why do we have to murder each other? What's up with the bear? Why, why, why?_ Questions swirled around my brain. I was so focused on them that I became oblivious to my surroundings. That is until I collided with something cold and hard.

"Oof!" I fell backwards and landed heavily on my back. I looked up to see the door to the north wing.

"Matsuda! You okay?" Zania said with a tone of concern. I groaned as I sat up slowly

"Watch out... There's a door there." I said with a strained voice. Matsu snorted and Harper chuckled softly. The illusionist extended a hand to me, which I took, and he pulled me back on my feet. _Just stop thinking about it, it's fine._ After murmuring a thanks to Harper, and pulling myself out of my paranoia, I pushed open the black double doors.

"Okay, according to the handbook there is a total of 20 rooms in the northern wing," Yoko muttered whist scanning her map. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and her glasses had slide down to the tip of her nose, which honestly looked quite adorable. "Five of the rooms are restrooms, and the rest…" Yoko looked up and shrugged. "We'll have to find out for ourselves."

"I guess we split up," Matsu said. "We should each take a look at three rooms." I noticed that the writer was standing pretty close to Harper. She looked uneasy and was casting nervous side glances at Yoko and Zania.

"I call these ones." Harper said as he pointed to the explosives expert's map. The others pointed at the ones they would search, leaving only the ones on the opposite side of the wing for me.

"We should meet back here when we're done," Zania said as she gestured to the secondary common area. "That way we can go back to Shuya as a group."

"Sounds good. Dismissed." Harper said, mimicking soldier boy's voice.

"Great." I murmured under my breath. I was back in the long, stone corridor without any company, again.

* * *

Finally, I reached the other side of the wing. It was just like the west wing, a big metal door and a machine gun hanging menacingly above it. Just looking at that thing gave me the willies. Suddenly a loud ping filled the eerie silence. I pulled out my handbook and saw I had gotten a notification. I tapped on it, which brought me to an app labeled "Notes". The summary of the app read:

 _Dear Hope's Peak Student,_

 _This app is a helpful piece of software that can be used to take notes. Whether you're in class or exploring the bunker you are trapped in, you can jot down helpful memos to be looked at later and shared with other students! I hope you use it well!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Supervisor Monokuma~_

I scoffed at the note left by our 'supervisor', but decided to use the app anyway.

 **Note 1: Metal door (and gun) the same as Western Wing**

After typing and saving the memo, I shoved the handbook back into my jean pocket.

"Well," I breathed out. "I guess I better go take a look at those rooms." With that, I turned around on my heels and started walking back down the corridor.

* * *

The first door I saw was a lavender color. The silver plaque next to it said 'Convenience Store'. _Huh, the door to the grocery store was the same color. Could each door be color coded based on the room's purpose?_ I wrote that down to see if I could confirm it later.

 **Note 2: Doors color coated**

I turned the dull silver handle and pushed the door open. The interior was almost the same as the grocery store's too, except the contents of the shelves were items you'd normally find in a convenience store or gas station, such as various snacks and drinks, small tools, and toiletries. The walls were concrete, just like the hallway, and the floor was a familiar looking black and white checkered linoleum.

"Mmm…" I hummed as I looked around the room, my eyes skimming over everything, looking for any clue there might be. Then my eyes landed on something I've seen before. A black and white gumball machine. Now that I think about it, this thing kind of looks like…

"So what do you think?" Someone said shrilly. I whipped my head around and saw Monokuma leaning on the frame of the doorway casually.

"What the- How long have you been standing there!?" I shout. The bear giggled and began to waddle in the direction of the Monomachine.

"Oh, long enough…" he said cryptically. "Long enough to know you're just itching to use this ol' beauty!" Monokuma patted the machine. I scoffed.

"Yeah right. What is it anyway?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. He giggled again.

"Oh, don't kid yourself, you know you want it…" Monokuma said seductively as he began to stroke the gumball machine. _What a frickin pervert._ "Anyways, this is the Monomachine! You can use special coins you find around the bunker, Kuma Koins I call 'em, and spend 'em here!" _Kuma Koins? What the hell is he on?_ " There are about one hundred different gifts in 'ere, and the more Koins you put in, the better chance you have of getting something different!" Monokuma laughed proudly. "Wanna try?" He asked, his half-grin growing wider.

"I don't have any-" Monokuma threw a something shiny at me. I caught it and examined it closely. It was about the size of an american quarter, the same color too, but instead of any presidents on it, there was a picture of Monokuma's face, just as smiley and hideous as the real one.

"There! One Kuma Koin! Go one, try it out!" Monokuma was pulling on my pant leg. I sighed, stepped forward and placed the Koin into the coin slot. After a couple turns of the knob below the coin slot, the machine began to shake softly. Through the glass globe I could see small balls jumble around, until they abruptly stopped. Something was rolling down to the bottom, so I bent down and retrieved my prize.

"Ta-da! Pretty cool right!" Monokuma shouted as he marched in circles nobly. I started at the red ball in my hand.

"What is this." I said flatly. Monokuma stopped and looked at me.

"Well, that's not the prize," He growled. "That's just the container!" The bear snatched the ball from my hand and cracked it open. Inside the ball was...a bag of chips?

 **Prize received: Bag of Potato Chips**

"What's so great about a bag of potato chips?" I asked.

"Well, your luck wasn't so great this time, so what? There are other neat things you can get too! Try again!" Monokuma tossed me another coin. After I repeated the same steps from before, I picked up my prize and opened it.

"A bento box?" I exclaimed and looked at Monokuma. "How did this fit in that small ball?" I asked. Monokuma chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, Time Lords aren't the only ones who use bigger on the inside technology. Upupupu!" _What the fuck is he talking about?_

 **Prize received: Supreme Bento Box**

"So great, now I have lunch for later." I murmured sarcastically.

"Silly Matsuda! This stuff isn't for you!" Monokuma shouted.

"Huh? Then who's it for?"

"You use these as gifts for your fellow students of course!" _Why would I do that?_ "You want to get on their good sides, don't ya?" I nodded slowly. "Well then give the students gifts they might like!" _Wow, such a..._ lovely _system he has here._

"Okay thanks, now go away." I said as I ushered Monokuma towards the door.

"'Kay, 'kay, I can see when I'm not wanted," He said crossly as he toddles towards the door. "Oh! Don't forget to read the school regulations please! The information in there is vital-" I shut the door in Monokuma's face before he could say anymore. I heard him growl, then all was silent. Relieved to have gotten rid of the beast, I sighed.

"Regulations, huh. I forgot about those." I muttered and pulled my handbook out of my pocket. After finding the app that held the school's information, and selecting the regulations portion, I began to read through the eight rules listed:

 **Rule 1: Students may reside within the bunker only. Leaving said premise is prohibited and would endanger yourself and others.**

 **Rule 2: "Nighttime" is from 10 p.m. to 7 p.m. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution. It is advised that all students are awake by 8 p.m. and no later.**

 **Rule 3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as trespassing and will be punished accordingly.**

 **Rule 4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the bunker at your discretion.**

 **Rule 5: All students are required to participate in the bunker's scheduled drills. Any defiance against them will be punished accordingly.**

 **Rule 6: Violence against Supervisor Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras and monitors.**

 **Rule 7: Anyone who kills a fellow student will be become "blackened" and will be released from the bunker, unless discovered.**

 **Rule 8: Additional school regulations may be added as necessary.**

 _Blackened? Unless discovered? What does that mean? And what drills? Monokuma never said anything about drills. I'll have to ask that stupid bear about it later, but for now, I should finish investigating the rooms._ With unanswered questions in mind, I put my handbook away and walked around the store. A metal shelf of various bags of chips caught my eye. My stomach growled at the sight of them, so I picked one out, but then I noticed the sign hanging on the wall near a checkout counter.

 **Must pay with Kuma Koins, or you pay with your life.**

I let out a sigh and put the bag back. _There's not a lot in here, so I better move on to the next room._ But before I made my way back to the hallway, I wrote down a few notes.

 **Note 3: Monomachine in stores**

 **Note 4: Currency here is 'Kuma Koins'**

 **Note 5: Store items are not free, stealing is punished**

I nodded at my handy work and trotted back into the concrete corridor.

~~~  
The next room I was supposed to check had a grey door, much like the door to the storage room. _They must be color coded._ The silver plaque next to it said 'Trash Room'. Inside was a set of metal bars that blocked off most of the plain, concrete room. On the other side of the fence, I saw a furnace, lots of confusing tubes and dials against the wall behind it, two trash chutes, over a dozen trash bins, and a switch next to the furnace. A white sign on the wall to my left said:

 **Student chosen for trash duty must see Supervisor Monokuma about key to gate**

"Hmm. I wonder who the lucky bastard will be." I muttered as I wrote down the new information.

 **Note 6: Student picked for trash duty, Monokuma has key to metal fence**

I saw something shiny on the floor and picked it up. _A Kuma Koin._

"Tch." I scoffed as I shoved it in my pocket. That was about it in this room. _Time to move on._

* * *

The last room I was supposed to check had a dark green door, and the silver plaque said 'Recreation Room'.

"Hm." I hummed as I went inside. My mouth fell open at the sight of the room. "This is… This… Wow." Was all I could say. The room was packed to the brim with things ranging to air hockey tables, arcade machines, magazine racks, chess tables, and comfortable looking chairs and couches. _Jeez, this place is nice._ The carpet was black and the walls were dark green and dark red striped. The couch and chair cushions were all dark brown. _After we're done investigating, I should come back here._ Again, I saw a Kuma Koin on the floor, and one laying on a table, so I grabbed them. _Now I have enough to buy that bag of chips._ There was nothing really noteworthy in here, so I left, my job complete.

* * *

The walk back to the secondary common area was quick and I was there in no time. Zania and Yoko were already there, sitting at one of the tables and talking softly to one another. Yoko saw me and grinned, waving me over. Zania turned to face me, smiling sweetly as I pulled out the chair next to her.

"Hey girls, what did ya find?" I asked nonchalantly as I propped my feet up on the table.

"The rooms I searched were pretty neat, actually. Not the kind of thing you would expect to find in a bunker though, but still neat," Yoko said, leaning forward. "The first room was called the workshop. It looked like a shop or woodworking classroom, and it had all sorts of dangerous looking tools, and there was a closet filled with metal parts and chunks of wood." I listened intently to what the blonde was saying. "Then I went to the Showers, which was pretty self explanatory. There was a boys shower section and a girls, but I did not go into the boys. In the girls there were twelve showers, and each had a name tag on the outside of the stall. I found mine, and the shower head was placed lower on the wall then some of the other ones, I guess because I am so short," _That's weird. It's like this place was made for us…_ "So, then I went to the Laundry room, which was painted a nice pink color! Like the showers, there were enough washers and dryers for each student to have their own, but there was not a specific one for each of us. There were also drying lines hanging from the walls if you want your clothes to air dry and a table and a magazine rack with loads of different magazines, but none of them are recent, which I thought was a little strange, but whatever," _That is strange…_ "So that was basically my investigation." Yoko smiled.

"Well, I searched the Pantry," Zania said as she pointed at the dark red door on the left side of the room. "And the Storage," She pointed at the dark grey door on the right side of the room. "And then I searched around here." She gestured to the whole common area, then ran a hand lazily through her curly black hair and shrugged. "Nothing to report." _Really? You just stayed in one area?_

"So what did you find Matsuda?" Yoko asked. I told them everything I discovered, including the incident with Monokuma.

"Speaking of which," I said as I pulled the bento box out of my pocket. "Bento anyone?" The girls stared dumbfounded at me, then Zania shrugged and took it.

"Thanks!" The hula dancer said happily.

"No problem." For a couple of minutes we hung around, enjoying each others company, waiting for Matsu and Harper to show up. Finally they did. There was a smile on Matsu's face, but I couldn't tell if Harper was the same (cause he had a mask on). Yoko waved.

"Hello! How was your investigations?" The explosives expert asked politely.

"It was interesting. This place is huge." Harper said. Well, he sounded happy, so I assumed he was smiling.

"Well we should get back to the main common area, or Shuya will probably have a fit," I said as I stood up. I stretched my arms above my head. "You can tell us what you found on the way there." The others agreed and we were of once again.

* * *

"So, I found a library, an archive room, and an audio video room," Matsu started. "In the library, there was tons of books! So many I couldn't even count, all kinds of different genres and authors. There was even a good majority from different countries!" I chucked at the writers excitement over books. "Uh, anyway, the library's pretty big. And uh, near the back of the room was the archives. Inside was tons of files, files of nearly every important historical event in Japan, and loads of others from America and England. There might even be some things on Hope's Peak and this bunker. Of course I didn't have time to go through them, but I'll probably go back later when I have time." _Wow, files from everywhere?_ Matsu yawned then continued. "So then I went to the next room which was the AV room. I don't know why a bunker would have one of these, but…" She shrugged and rubbed her eyes. "Inside was a lot of chairs and desks. There were really fancy computers on each one. I tried to turn one on, but it wouldn't work. Next to the computers were these little video players, nothing too fancy. And up front was a white screen and a projector on the ceiling. That's all I found really…" _Computers that won't turn on. Hm._

"Good job on your search, Matsu." Zania said kindly. Matsu went pale and muttered a small thank you. I made sure neither Yoko or Zania were too close to the writer, for I didn't want to repeat the incident with Shouko.

"The first room I searched was just a janitor's closet. Nothing really stood out in there, just brooms, buckets, cleaning chemicals. Then I went to the next room which was, you'll never believe it, but it was a cafe." Harper said. _Cafe. Well there is an underground pool here, so I wouldn't doubt it._ "It was full of fancy little chairs and tables. The whole room smelled like baked goods and coffee beans. I was going to grab a muffin, but then I saw a sign that said 'Must pay with Kuma Koins, or you pay with your life'. I don't think it really meant it, but just to be safe I put the muffin back." _So you have to pay with Kuma Koins at the cafe too, huh?_

"Hey, Matsuda said something about Kuma Koins and a sign like that too, did you not?" Yoko asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, they're apparently the currency here." I said as I pulled one out of my pocket to show my comrades. Harper nodded.

"Yeah, I picked up three of 'em." He clapped his hands, making three shiny Kuma Koins appear in his palm.

"Oh! So that's what these are." Matsu said as she pulled five Koins out of her pocket.

"No fair you guys have more than me," I huffed childishly.

"So anyways, the last room I checked was just a miniature version of the kitchen in the main common area. Nothing of importance there."

"So that means, no one found anything that looks like a way out?" I asked. The other four shook their heads grimly. _Hopefully the others found something that is of use to us…_

* * *

When we arrived back at the main commons, we found the other groups already there, awaiting our arrival. Like expected, Shuya threw a mini fit and scolded us for being ten minutes late.

"Anyways, let's start the meeting now that everyone is here," He shot our group a look. "West group what did you find?" Kuma stood up and cleared his throat.

"Uh, there was twenty rooms total," The tennis player started to count off his fingers as he said: "A study room, a shower room, a storage room, a laundry room, a bar, a trash disposal room, a convenience store, a janitor's closet, a small kitchen, a rec room, a pantry, three private lounges and a secondary common area. Oh and five bathrooms, two girls, two boys, one unisex." Shuya was typing something into his handbook.

"Anything important to note?" Soldier boy asked Kuma.

"Eh, not really. There are these things called Kuma Koins lyin' around. Which is kinda funny, cause my name is Kuma too," He chuckled. "The stuff in the store and bar isn't free. Guess you gotta pay with the Koins," Kuma said, running a hand through his light brown hair. "Uh, the study room is just a quiet area with lots of desks 'n stuff, a few typewriters, lots of paper. The computers though, they don't work." At the word 'typewriters', I saw Matsu's expression brighten. "The storage room is just filled with a bunch of junk like light bulbs, broken chairs and apparently, lots of guns and ammunition. We might wanna keep an eye on that stuff." Kuma tapped his chin. "Uh...the rec room has lots of fun things in there, the private lounges are all the same, just different colors, and… Oh! The bar, it does have actual liquor in it, but a glass costs like ten Koins. That's pretty much it, isn't it guys?" The tennis player looked at the rest of his group. They either nodded or said yes. Shuya gave quick nod, still typing away in his handbook.

"South group, care to share your findings?" Soldier boy asked the next group.

"Yeah, um…" Naomi rose slowly. "Uh, let's see… Like the northern wing...there was twenty rooms in our wing... Um…" She frowned and looked at her group over her shoulder. "What rooms were there again…?" Kai, looking exasperated, sighed and said:

"The infirmary, the fitness center, a kitchen, the rec room, a laundry room, the sauna, the showers, a backup boiler room, trash disposal room, an air purifier room, the convenience store, the restaurant, a food pantry, a small storage, a janitor closet, the secondary common area, two boys restrooms, and two girls restrooms."

"Oh yeah… Thanks Kai," The luckster told the actor. Kai forced a smile.

"Anything to report?" Shuya asked, ready to type.

"Yeah, sure… Um… Infirmary is filled with medical supplies...kitchen just smaller than this one…" Naomi pointed at the pale red door. "Rec and laundry and store and trash and storage and pantry and janitor closet and restrooms and common area...nothing important in any of those places...Kuma Koins system the same in the restaurant...pay or die…" Naomi stopped to yawn. "Uh, fitness center is full of a bunch of exercise equipment...treadmills and barbells and junk…Sauna is pretty cool...just shove hot coals into the thing and room warms up...Restaurant serves a whole bunch of food...but mostly american stuff...Oh and the air purifier room...Taiyo you tell 'em what he told you…" Naomi sat diwn and Taiyo stood up.

"Right, II was investigating the air purifier room, and Monokuma appeared and told me that it recycles air in here so we don't die of asphyxiation. He also said that watching us suffer without air would be very funny to him, and if he feels bored, he can just turn off the purifier at any time and watch us die…" Taiyo said slowly. _That bear is a sadistic son of a-_

"Anything else?" Taiyo shook his head and sat back down. Shuya nodded slowly, and when he finished typing, looked up at the east group.

"Okay, tell them what we found, East." Akira clapped his hands, and stood up.

"Alright handsome. Twenty rooms, just like every wing I'm guessing. There's the main common area," The drag queen gestured to the room we were in. "the kitchen, the pantry," He pointed at the pale red door. "An exercise room, which I find extremely repulsive. I mean why would you need one of those in a bunk-" Shig cleared his throat.

"Don't get off topic," He mumbled.

"Right, sorry. Um, where was I… Oh, a nice little janitor's closet, storage room, two gyms, a big red door which apparently is that little slob, Monokuma's office," Akira frowned. "There's a pool and a garden too! My, I don't know how-" Shig gave him another look. "Right, um, a boy's and girl's locker room in the pool area, a big grocery store, and another strange room that belongs to our 'supervisor'," He said supervisor while doing air quotes. "And then there are the five restrooms." Akira finished with a snap.

"Anything that stands out?" Shuya asked. Akira nodded.

"Yeah, there's like, a few things. Um," The drag queen was twirling a strand of his hair around a finger absentmindedly. "The pool's snack bar runs on the Kuma whatever's system, and to get into the locker rooms, you have to scan your handbook or a machine gun will blow your brains out," Akira said cooly. "So only girls are allowed to get into the girl's locker room by scanning their handbooks, and same goes for the guys. But if a guy tries to scan his handbook to get into the girl's lockers, the gun will turn you into swiss cheese. It's crazy I know, and I don't believe it one bit," he was silent for a few seconds. "I'm not going to try it though. Anyways nothing too strange in the store, only the massive amounts of weapons there. We should probably monitor those. Anyone else have anything to say?" Akira asked his comrades.

"Yeah, when I searched the kitchen, Monokuma came in and told me that the food is replaced daily, so there's no need to worry about starving," Rinka added.

"Also, concerning those two rooms belonging to Monokuma," Quattro said. "Both rooms are locked, but Monokuma visited me and said that both of them will unlock when 'the time comes'," The hacker said. "So for now, we have no idea what either are for." Shuya was silent, then looked at our group.

"Your turn,"

Zania was the one who explained what rooms there were and any important things we found in them.

"So, just to recap, twenty rooms in all, cafe and store items are bought with Kuma Koins, we have to pick a student for trash duty and send them to get the key, the workshop is filled with dangerous tools, in the showers, each of us is assigned their own shower, there are twenty-four washing machines and twenty-four dryers in the laundry room, there's a humongous library with loads of books, an archive room filled with files from around the world, some might contain information on the bunker, and finally, the audio video room, with computers that don't work," The hula dancer finished and glanced at us. "Did I get everything?" _Now's my chance._

"Not quite," I said as I stood up. "Uh, I believe that the doors are color coded based on what the room's purpose is. I noticed that the convenience store and grocery store both share colors of the purple family, and the rooms that have to do with maintenance, like the storage room and the trash disposal, are dark grey," I sat down. "That's all from our group."

"Thank you, and next time, make sure your not late," Shuya said. "Dorm group, what did you find?"

"We found that there are a few other rooms in the same area of the dorms, like the main boiler and the main bathroom area," Kyotaro said. "Inside the main bathroom is one guy's restroom and one girl's restroom, two big bath's one for guys the other for girl's and a set of twenty-four lockers, twelve on each side of the room." He adjusted his black tie and cleared his throat. "There is also an announcement board set against the same wall as the boiler. It's a corkboard where important announcements and notices are supposed to go apparently. As of now there is only one thing posted which is just a welcome card from Supervisor Monokuma," The blackmailer sat down. "I'll let Sawako explain the dorms." The entrepreneur stood up.

"Okay, so there are twenty-four dorms, half of them are boys and the other are girls. They are split off into two separate sections, three doors on each wall and a mail slot and nameplate beside each door," Sawako took a deep breath, then continued. I checked my room, and apparently they are customized based on each student's talents and likes. For example, a lot of the things in my room are colored red and white and there is a small cabinet filled with baked goods," There was a slight smile on her face when she said this. "All rooms come equipped with a bathroom, which has a shower, sink and toilet, also, there is a small closet near the bed." Sawako stopped to cough. "There is a door, which I assume is in every bedroom, that leads to a small lounge for girls. I counted eleven other doors that lead to the other bedrooms. I won't go into detail about what was in the lounge, though. Too much stuff," The entrepreneur sat down. "I assume that the lounge is the same for boys too. That's all to report, Shuya." The room was silent for a few seconds as Shuya finished typing up the information. Then he looked up.

"Did anybody see anything that looks like an exit? Anything at all?" He asked flatly. No one said anything. My heart sank at the silence, meaning nobody saw a way out. Shuya nodded. "Okay," he said gravely. Soldier boy typed something else into his handbook then set it down next to him. "I would like to set a few rules of my own, if it's okay with you all," He stood up. "The first rule is no one is aloud to go outside their rooms at night, the second, nobody touches the weapons in the store, the storage, or any where. The last rule, everybody meets here in the morning for breakfast and a meeting," he looked at each one of us, and when his eyes landed on me, I was immediately intimidated. "Any questions?" I shook my head. Someone raised a hand.

"Uh yeah, why should we listen to _you_ exactly?" Katsuko asked. I could hear the venom in her voice. Shuya took a deep breath, pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the runner. She was leaning casually against the table, the slight anger apparent on her face.

"Well Miss Nishimura," He said her name like it was a curse word. She must've been a nuisance during the investigation. "I was the first to step up to take leadership, and I have experience with this kind of thing." Katsuko scowled.

"So, just because your experience, doesn't mean you get to boss us around." She said bitterly. Shuya sighed.

"And what do you suggest, _Katsuko_?" Shuya stood up.

"First off, I didn't give you permission to use my first name, Shuya," Katsuko was standing too, and walking slowly towards Shuya. The rest of us were just watching, waiting to see what would happen. I was ready to intervene just in case, though. "Secondly, why not ask what the rest of us would like to do, what we think would be best," Katsuko was now standing in front of Shuya and looking up at him. He could probably break her in half. The runner poked his chest armor. "I think that would be a whole lot better than listening to some _fucker_ like you, tell us what he thinks is best," She said calmly. Shuya looked angry, he probably _was_ going to break Katsuko in half.

"Fine Nishimura," He said through clenched teeth. "Why don't we ask the others what they think." Shuya turned to the rest of us, his face was red with rage. "Okay, what do you guys think should happen? Do you like the rules I've suggest or not?" Most of us were probably scared of Katsuko and Shuya, both looked like they would kill someone at any moment, because no one said anything. Finally I worked up the courage to talk.

"Uh, I th-think that th-the rules Sh-shuya suggested sound f-fair. And I h-have to agree with Kat- uh I mean Nishimura, y-you are being just a b-bit bossy, Shuya," I gulped. "Ah, but I appreciate your concern for our s-safety." I added quickly. Katsuko smirked.

"See Shuya, everyone has an opinion," She brushed off her brown jacket lightly and went back to her seat. "So try asking everyone what they think first before telling them what _you_ think is best." The runner sat down and took off her glasses to polish them off. Shuya looked like he was about to explode. After a few seconds, soldier boy sighed.

"Your right Nishimura, thank you." He said with an agitated tone. Katsuko stuck her tongue out and flipped him off, but Shuya must not've saw, or just ignored it. He forced a smile and said,

"Does anyone have any concerns about the rules I've suggested?" No one said anything. "Don't be afraid to talk." Still the room was silent. "Okay then, please follow the rules I've set to the best of your abilities. Any questions?" Silence. "Alright, everyone is free to go about as they please until ten o'clock tonight, have fun." Shuya hurried out of the room, his face growing red again. No one moved for a few seconds, then Katsuko got up.

"Well, I'm going to the fitness center. There's a treadmill calling my name. See ya later, fuckers." She flipped us off and walked out of the room. Shouko followed her out, a lopsided grin on her face. The engineer was skipping after the runner like a nine year old schoolgirl. One by one, the room emptied, as everyone went off to find something to do. Soon the only ones left in the room were me and Casper, who had her earbuds and was making her way to the kitchen. She was humming softly, and I could still slightly hear her, even when the door shut. _Might as well spend some time with her._ I thought, so I got up from my seat and made my way after the music enthusiast.

 **Free Time: Hinansho "Casper" Oshirisu**

I found Casper sitting on the metal counter, her legs swinging back and forth. Something was in the microwave and she appeared to be waiting for it. As I got closer to the girl, she started to drum her fingers on the table, and her humming increased in volume. Casper's head started to bob up and down slightly. I walked cautiously around the counter and up to her. She had her eyes closed, so she couldn't see me. I grinned at the big smile on her pale face and the way her black hair bounced with the movements of her head. She looked so happy, that is until I decided to hop onto the counter next to her. Casper jumped a mile, the peaceful look on her face transformed into a look girl yanked the earbuds out of her ear and looked at me with startled grey eyes.

"Dude! What the _fuck_!" She shouted and shoved my arm. I chuckled. The girl looked like she was about to have a heart attack. When she caught her breath, she looked at me shyly. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to yell. You just startled me," She reached into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out a red ipod and paused whatever music she had been listening to.

"I'm the one who she be sorry. I scared the socks of ya!" I pulled off my shoe to reveal my plain white sock. "See, mine are still on," I put my shoe back on and raised an eyebrow. "What about you?" Casper snorted and shoved my arm again, gentler this time though.

"Yeah, they're still on. So, what do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, I saw you went in here alone, and I guess I just wanted to spend time with you…" I said awkwardly. A light blush tinted the music lover's cheeks and she looked away.

"Bah, you don't wanna spend time with me, you should go find someone else," Casper said as she started to pull out her earbuds again.

"No way, I wanna hang out with you, Casper." She froze. Not a single muscle in her body moved. Slowly she looked at me.

"Really?" The girl's voice was just above a whisper. I nodded. For a moment I thought I saw tears in Casper's eyes, but she looked away, a big smile on her face. "Alright then," Her regular voice back. "I'll keep you around." For a few moments, neither of us said anything and we just listened to the sound of the microwave, which was cooking a frozen egg roll.

"So, what were you listening to?" I asked the girl. I must've startled her again, because she jumped.

"Ohuh? Uh…" Casper collected her thought for a moment, then her face brightened up. "My Chemical Romance! It's an american band I really like," She looked sad for a moment. "They broke up recently though. That was one of the worst days of my life…" She was quiet for a second, but then her happy expression returned. "My favorite song is The World is Ugly. One of two songs on the album Number Three," She sighed dreamily. "That album is ten full minutes of pure genius." Suddenly she yanked the earbuds out of her pocket once again and grinned at me. "You wanna hear it?"

"Uh, yeah sure!" I took one of the earbuds from Casper and put it in my ear. A slow song started to play, but it slowly built up. An american man started to sing.

 _These are the eyes and the lies of the taken_

 _These are their hearts but their hearts don't beat like ours_

 _They burn 'cause they are all afraid_

 _For every one of us, there's an army of them_

 _But you'll never fight alone_

' _Cause I wanted you to know_

 _That the world is ugly_

 _But you're beautiful to me_

 _Well are you thinking of me now_

I glanced over at Casper, who had the other bud in one of her ear. Her eyes were closed and a small smile was on her lips. She seemed so happy.

 _These are the nights and the lights that we fade in_

 _These are the words but the words aren't coming out_

 _They burn 'cause they are hard to say_

 _For every failing sun, there's a morning after_

 _Though I'm empty when you go_

 _I just wanted you to know_

 _That the world is ugly_

 _But you're beautiful to me_

 _Are you thinking of me,_

 _Like I'm thinking of you?_

 _I would say I'm sorry, though_

 _Though I really need to go_

 _I just wanted you to know_

I didn't know what to think of the song. The guitar and bass were really cool, but I didn't know about the lyrics. It was pretty catchy overall, though. The song began to wind down, and soon it was over. Casper opened her eyes and looked at me.

"What did you think?" She asked. She looked as excited as a puppy. I tapped a finger to my chin then smiled.

"I like it. It's pretty cool," Casper grinned triumphantly.

"Of course it's cool, it's MCR!" She shouted. I chuckled at the girl's happiness. "Now if you think that song was cool, wait till you hear this one."

* * *

We listened to and talked about My Chemical Romance for as long as it took Casper's eggroll to cook. When it was finished, we went out into the now empty common area and chatted some more.

"So Casper," I said as I munched on a turkey sandwich I quickly made myself. "How did you get those scars on your face," I asked nonchalantly. Casper shrugged and bit into a potato chip. I had given her the bag I got from the Monomachine since I nothing else to give her. After she had swallowed, she tapped the one on her cheek and said,

"I got this when some bastard I didn't know cut me with his knife, and this one," She tapped the one near her eye. "My mother was drunk and angry one night. She took her anger out on me and pushed me. My face scuffed the corner of a table, leaving this mark," She tapped the scar once more and took a bite of her eggroll. _That's horrible. How can she be so cool about it?_

"Hinansho, that's horrible!" The girl shrugged.

"Shit happens," _This girl. She's a bit like me..._

"That shit shouldn't happen to anyone," I said, getting out of my seat. "It sounds like you have a horrible _abusive_ mother who didn't deserve you," Casper was silent, staring at me with those dull grey eyes.

"Matsuda, it's fine," She smiles weakly. "I'm okay." I hadn't realize how worked up I had gotten, so I sat back down, and bit into my sandwich. We were silent for a few minutes, once again. Then Casper spoke.

"You have scars too, don't you Matsuda," I choked on a bit of bread and started coughing. Casper watched me quietly, her face was grim. When I was finally able to breath again, I stared at the girl, shocked at her words. _How could she possibly know… No one knows but me...and_ him _..._

"Ah, I sh-should go," I stood up and smiled at the music lover. "Uh, see ya, Casper." I left in a hurry, leaving my half-eaten sandwich. If I had walked a little slower, I would've heard Casper say,

"Oh Matsuda, I'm right aren't I..."

* * *

 _She can't know, she doesn't know. She can't know, she doesn't know. She can't know, she doesn't know._ These words repeated in my head as I walked down the hallway. I was in the eastern wing trying to get to the dorms, so I could have some peace and quiet to calm me down.

 _She can't know, she doesn't know. She can't know, she doesn't know. She can't know, she doesn't kno-_

"...and zis part goes here and, oh! Vhere is zat power drill?" A muffled voice interrupted my thoughts. _What?_ I had just passed the door to the grocery store when I heard the voice. Completely forgetting what I was thinking about earlier, I went to investigate. Inside the store, was Doktor Shouko, building what looked like a mechanical person. The engineer didn't notice me, and was now drilling something into what looked like a leg. Her brown vest was sitting on a shelf leaving her in a plain white shirt and the magnify glass attached to her glasses was down, making her left eye look bigger. _She looks like she needs a friend._ I thought and walked in.

 **Free Time: Shouko Sakamura**

I sat cross-legged on the ground, waiting patiently for the doc to finish drilling. Finally, the drill slowed and came to a stop. The girl rose and dusted off her skirt.

"Can I help you, Jester?" Shouko said without looking up. _Creepy._

"Oh, I just heard you talking to yourself in here, and was wondering if you would like a friend," I said with a shrug. Finally, Shouko looked up, a lopsided grin on her face.

"I don't need a friend, but I'll allow you to stay," She said. "But only if you promise to help out vith him." The engineer said as she patted to robot's shoulder.

"I'll try my best, doc."

"Good lad," She said and handed me a wrench. "Hold zis." I grabbed hold of it and held it in my lap as she walked the store's aisles, searching for something.

"So, doc. What're you building?" I asked. I couldn't help staring at the robot. It had long metal legs and a broad metal torso. It was missing its arms and the head was laying on the floor next to it.

"Vell, originally, I vas following my lovely Katsuko to ze exercise room because she vas going to run for a bit," Shouko shouted from the other side of the room. "But she told me she vould like to be alone and zat she'll find me later. So I vent to ze cafe," The girl was wheeling something over. "I had found enough Kuma Koins to buy a cup of coffee, but I had no idea how to make a decent cup," After wheeling over a gas tank, she went back into the shelves. "So, I zought, hey, vat if I make a robot zat can make ze coffee for me. Zen I got ze idea to just have ze robot running ze cafe at all times," Shouko's voice became muffled. "So I yelled for Monokuma and he came and I asked him if I could have a bunch of free parts from ze store to make the robot, and he said sure since I have a good reason, so here I am now." Shouko came back over, holding a pair of goggles in one hand and a butane torch in the other. Over her head was a black welding helmet with flames on the sides of it.

"Doc, what are you-" She threw the goggles at me.

"Better put zose on Jester," Shouko started hooking up the torch to the gas.

* * *

I sat and watched as Shouko welded the head of the robot on. When she needed help, I did the best I could to assist her. Finally, after the arms were attached and tested, the robot was done. For ow, at least...

"Zank you for your help Jester," Shouko patted me on the back roughly.

"No problem doc." I said sheepishly. The engineer started to walk towards the shelves again. I tried making conversation to lessen the awkwardness.

"Uh, so how long have you been building robots Shouko?" Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a Monomachine. _Might as well get something for the girl._ As she began talking, I was putting one of my three coins into the slot.

"Vell, I vas about five ven I started. I vould sit alone in my room all day, building tiny little zings out of scraps and such," I opened the little red ball and got a plate of curry. _What the fuck!?_

 **Prize received: Madras Curry Plate**

"Zose little zings vere so primitive to ze stuff I build now, but I love all of my creations equally. My father liked zat I liked to build zings, and he was so happy ven he saw improvements in my work," Shouko continued. I crammed another Koin into the slot and retrieved my prize. It was a lacey black bra. _WHAT. THE. FUCK._

 **Prize received: Classy Lady Bra**

"One day, father decided to enter my Breakfast Bot, a breakfast cooking robot zat made some really tasty bacon, into ze Junior Robotics Expo. I von first place of course," _One more time. Please be something good._ I thought as I turned the knob. With shaking hands, I open up the little red ball.

 **Prize received: White Lab Coat**

I grinned at my luck, not even caring how a lab coat was able to fit into this fucking tint ball.

"So, zat competition vas basically my debut, and zings vere good from zat point on." Shouko had made her way back to where I was, now holding two bottles of water. She handed me one of them.

"That's pretty cool, doc. You must really like what you do," I took the bottle. She nodded.

"Of course! If I didn't like building robots, I vouldn't be in Hope's Peak," She said as she slipped her vest back on.

"Thanks for the water," I said. "In return, I'll give you this." I held out the labcoat to the engineer. Shouko's eye widened and her jaw dropped.

"Jester!? Vere on earth did you get zis?" She asked with a tone of awe in her voice. I chuckled as she yanked it out of my outstretched hand, unfolded it and put it on.

"That stupid Monomachine ate three of my Kuma Koins for it," I pulled out the two other prizes. "But at least I got these, too."

"How did zat stuff fit into zose tiny balls?" She asked, her finger on her chin. She eyed the bra. "And can I have zat too?" Shouko pointed at the bra.

"Well, I was going to keep it for myself, but I guess I could give it to you." I sighed dramatically and handed the bra to her. The engineer giggled.

"Zis is vhy I like you, Jester," Shouko smiled warmly. "You're a good friend, even zough I've only known you for a day." I grinned at the girl.

"Thanks doc. That means a lot." Shouko's small smile turned back into her lopsided grin.

"Now," she clapped her hands together. "If you excuse me, I should go see Quattro about coding zis roboy. See you around Jester." Shouko exited the room, her lab coat fluttering after her. I smiled, glad I was able to cheer up someone else and myself at the same time.

* * *

After a while, I made my way to the living area to check out my dorm. The room looked mostly empty, everyone off doing their own things. I walked over to the boys section, and looked at the name plates, trying to find my own. _Let's see… Saburo, Jungo, Shig… Ah! Matsuda! Here I am._ I fished the key and ugly keychain out of my pocket and unlocked the black door. I noted there was a peephole on the door too, which might come in handy later on…

"Holy crud," I muttered at the sight of my room. _It's better than the place I used to live._ The floors were red cedar wood ( _I think)_ and the walls were painted dark brown. A big, queen sized bed was set against the wall to my right, and against the wall to my left, there was a mini stage, with a stool set on it and blood red curtains hanging from the ceiling. _Must be for practicing my act._ A black door was on the wall in front of me, and placed near it were several book cases filled with various books and manga. There was a small brown and red rug in the center of the room and two old timey looking arcade machines were placed near the corner of the room.

"This place, is so cool," I muttered as I sat on the edge of my new bed. "I actually wouldn't mind staying in this bunker." The room was warm and had a really homey feel to it. I gave a low whistle. _Don't get too comfortable._ I thought. _I should go check out the lounge first._ With that thought in mind, I got off the bed and went to the black door that I assumed was the entrance to the boys lounge. It was locked from the inside, so no unwelcome guest could sneak in whenever they please. I opened the door revealing another comfortable looking room on the other side. The walls were painted light green and the flooring was black carpet, similar to the recreational room. There were couches, tables and chairs of all shapes and sizes and colors. There were several other cool things too, such as a mini fridge, a few dartboards, a stereo with piles of cds next to it, a magazine rack and a pool table. The only person in the room besides me was Kai, who was setting up the balls for pool. His leather jacket was laying on the back of one of the chairs, and his amber eyes were concentrated on the task at hand. When he saw me, the actor waved.

"Hey Matsuda! I was just about to practice my shots, but now that you're here, would you like to play a quick game?" I shrugged.

"Sure, sounds good." I walked over and grabbed a pool stick off the rack.

 **Free Time: Kai Mori**

"I don't play that often, so please go easy on me," I said as Kai was getting ready to take the first shot. The actor grinned.

"Don't worry, I'm not too good at this either," He shot the cue ball and it hit the triangle of pool balls, making them roll everywhere with a loud 'clack'. Three balls rolled into the holes. I looked at the actor with a raised eyebrow.

"Not too good, huh?" Kai ran a hand through his long brown hair sheepishly.

"Lucky shot?" He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I located the one ball and aimed. When I hit the cue ball, it launched towards the target, but only nicked the edge of it, sending the ball spinning. I muttered a curse word under my breath. Kai chuckled briefly before taking his turn. The cue ball hit the one ball and the one ba hit the seven, both went into a hole. I scowled playfully.

"Lucky shot my ass," I hit the cue at the two ball, which missed by a mile. Kair hit the cue at the two, which was knocked into the hole. I growled and hit the cue ball at the four, but missed and hit the eight ball, sending it straight into the hole. Kai started to laugh.

"Oh, yeah very funny, Kai. I want a rematch."

"Fair enough." The actor said with a smirk.

* * *

Kai and me continued to play, one quick game turning into five long ones. I was actually able to sink a ball that's not an eight or the cue ball, half way through our sixth round.

"Yes!" I shout victoriously. Kai clapped sarcastically.

"Good job, Matsuda. You finally got one in. It only took you about a thousand tries." Kai said with a smirk.

"I don't care it, I feel accomplished." I murmured as I set down the stick and sauntered over to the mini fridge to get a drink. I pulled out a water. "Want one?" I asked my comrade.

"Yeah, thanks," I tossed him a bottle. He caught it, walked over and sat down on one of the chairs. I sat on the couch across from him.

"So Kai, what got you into acting?" I asked after taking a couple sips from my drink. The actor sighed and scratched his head.

"Well, there was this role in a children's television show I auditioned for when I was younger. I can't remember the name of it though," He paused to take a drink. "I just went for small part, nothing too big, just for the fun of it. The people that ran the show...they thought I was so good, that they made me one of the main characters. My parents were overjoyed at the idea of me being gifted," Kai took a deep breath and gave a small smile. "They made sure I got only the best acting lessons, got the leads in the school plays and signed me up for talk shows. They truly did everything they could do," Kai was silent for a few seconds, his eyes closed. When he opened them and looked at me, I saw they were filled with tears. "I love both my parents so much. I hope their okay and they're not worried about me." The actor closed his eyes again.

"Kai, it's okay. I'm sure your parents are fine," I said reassuringly. Gently, I patted the other male's arm. "I'm sure that they are worried about you, but that's just means that they love you." We were both silent, then Kai looked up, his eyes slightly red, and smiled.

"Thanks Matsuda. You really know how to cheer a guy up." He said and sniffed.

"I'll cheer you up, but I'm sticking to my word. You're gonna have to get your own tissues pal," Kai laughed. _Give him the curry._ I thought randomly. "Hey Kai, I wanna give you something." I grabbed the plate of curry and handed it to the actor. He looked at it strangely, then looked at me.

"Um, thanks? Where were you keeping this?" He asked. I was about to answer when a sound interrupted me.

 _Ding dong, bing bong._ The monitor on the wall to our left turned on, revealing Monokuma sitting in a strange room with a glass of a weird red liquid in his paw. The bear cleared his throat.

"Attention students of Hope's Peak Academy. It is now 10 pm and officially nighttime! The Eastern wing is now closed. Please make your way to the dorms at this time. Sweet dreams everyone!" Our supervisor said in a sing song tone. The monitor shut off, and immediately after that, the lights in the lounge turned off too. I looked towards Kai and said,

"Well, I guess it's time to leave," I said while standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow Kai." The actor had pulled out his handbook and was using it as a flashlight. I saw him smile.

"Yep. It was nice talking to you Matsuda. Have a nice night." The actor started walking towards his dorm.

"You too," I copied Kai and pulled out my handbook, using it to find my door. After I was safely inside, I locked both the lounge door and the door to the living area. I kicked off my shoes and slipped out of my hawaiian shirt. Not even caring that I was still in my uniform, I fell face first onto the bed and escaped into the world of sleep.

* * *

 _There you have it. Chapter done. I'm sorry, I don't know much about pool or welding, so forgive me if I made a mistake. Remember to send me critiques, leave a comment and vote for free time. BOI FOR NOW._


	7. Raging Inferno: Daily Life 2

__A.N: Howdy folks! It is I, the Deadrabbit! Here to bring you a new chapter in Danganronpa: Bunker of Despair! Bwahaha! I've been pretty busy this week, with stuff, but I found time to get this written up. I think I'll make Thursdays the official new chapter day, but don't trust anything I say. Anyways, the free time participants today are Matsu, Keisuke and Rinka! Congrats! So, there was a huge tie between several characters, so I just had to flip a coin (it was very intense coin flipping). I'm sorry is the chapters shitty and if you see a mistake, let me know (i edit at nght, god damn it). So yeah! Oh and the first episode of Danganronpa three was insane! Can't wait to watch more. Leaving reviews is always appreciated, and the poll for third free time is up on my profle. NOW without further ado, ONTO THE STORY.  
__

* * *

 _Ding dong, bing bong._

"Hmm… A couple more minutes…" I mutter tiredly.

"Attention students of Hope's Peak Academy. Goood morning everyone! It is now seven A.M. and nighttime is officially over! It's time to rise and shine and greet another beee-yoo-tiful day in the bunker!"

For a few moments, I do nothing but lay in bed, with my eyes closed. The room was silent and comfortable, making me drowsy again. But just as I was about to fall back asleep, someone knocked softly on the door. I groaned as I pushed the warm covers back. Reluctantly, I sit up in bed and shake off the drowsiness. Another knock came, this time a little louder.

"Alright, I heard you," I growled out. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and walked to the door sluggishly. I looked through the peephole to see Nokia. Her pink hair was tied in the same twintails from yesterday, but she was missing her hat. I opened the door.

"Morning Mats- ah!" Nokia's face goes red and she looks away. I frown.

"What?"

"Matsuda, you are not wearing pants," The yakuza says quickly. I look down to find only my plaid boxers. I can feel my cheeks heat up.

"Oh shit, sorry. I'll be right back," Nokia nods curtly and I close the door. I look around the room and locate my pants on the floor next to the bed. Vaguely, I remember getting up sometime in the night to take them off, because my legs got hot. "Jeez," I mutter as I pull up the zipper. Again, now with pants equipped, I open the door. "Sorry about that," I mumbled, embarrassed. Nokia, who was still a bit pink, smiled politely.

"Oh, it's f-fine," She takes a deep breath, and looks up at me. "I a-assume you're r-ready now?"

"Ready for what?"

"For b-breakfast," _Oh yeah._

"I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me, Nokia," I check my pockets. "Just let me grab my handbook and room key." Nokia nodded. Quickly, I shoved both items into my pockets and joined the yakuza outside, shutting and locking the door behind me. We started towards the main common area for the breakfast meeting.

* * *

"How did you sleep?" Nokia asked quietly.

"Fine, but I assume I over slept, since you had to come and get me," I responded sourly. Nokia shook her head.

"No, a-actually. I was going to wake up Naomi, but she didn't answer," She looked at the floor bashfully. "I just came to wake you up because I didn't want to go to breakfast alone..." I looked at the girl, surprised.

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "Why me though?"

Nokia continued to avoid my gaze. "I feel safer around you..." She scoffed. "Sorry, that sounds stupid."

"Nah, it's not," I pat the top of the girl's head comfortingly. "I appreciate it Nokia. Thank you," She gave a small smile, but didn't look at me. We continued walking in silence. Soon, the door to the main common area came into view, and Nokia and I quickened our pace. I opened the double doors and immediately, I was hit by a delicious smell. The room was empty, but the door to the kitchen was open. Curious, I jogged over to the ajar door and peeked inside. The first thing that caught my eye was the flames coming from the big teppanyaki grill against the wall across to me. There was all sorts of food laying on it's metal surface: eggs, bacon and sausage, skewers with various vegetables stuck on them, steaks, and a ton of other mouth watering goods. And the one that was flipping the food and dealing with the flames was Naomi, her long coat was laid on a table next to the grill and her electric blue hair was tied up behind her head.

Rinka was standing near the toaster, buttering toast. The sleeves of her pink sweater were rolled up and she was whistling a tune that I could just barely hear over the sizzle of the grill. Saburo was at the sink, filling up a tea pot with water. There was a similar looking pot sitting on the stove, and a bunch of tea cups were set up on silver trays, ready to be used. The butler saw me and Nokia looking in. He smiled and waved a gloved hand.

"Good morning you two, I hope you rested well," Saburo set the pot down on the stove and bowed deeply. Nokia bowed back, and I simply raised a hand. Rinka was looking over her shoulder at us.

"Morning!" She shouted cheerfully. The nanny whipped her hands off on a towel and walked towards where Nokia and I were standing. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, those beds are quite comfortable," The yakuza said.

"They sure were! I haven't slept that well in a while," Rinka replied. She looked behind herself. "Saburo, Naomi and I were just preparing breakfast for everyone." I raised an eyebrow. _Wow, I didn't expect anybody to be up so early._

"Well, whatever you're cooking up, it smells good," I said with a big grin.

"Oh, it'll be very good, I'm sure of it," Rinka leaned towards us and spoke in a softer tone. "I had no idea Naomi could cook, but here she is using the teppanyaki grill. When I came in here this morning, I saw flames in the kitchen, but it was just Naomi, cooking away on that thing." She glanced at the luckster, who still hasn't noticed our presences.

"Wow, Naomi didn't seem like the cooking type," Nokia murmured, a look of awe on her face.

"Mm, what's that smell?" Someone said. Jungo entered the room, his platinum hair was disheveled and his jacket was wrinkled. He looked at us and smiled tiredly. "Mornin' everybody." I greeted the singer with a small wave. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the fire on the grill flare up.

"Fuck…" Naomi muttered as she patted out a flame on her jacket. Jungo's eyes widened.

"Who let _her_ near a grill?" Jungo exclaimed, the fear imminent in his voice. Rinka shrugged.

"Who is cooking, something smells fantastic!" Someone else exclaimed. A boy wearing a dusty brown beanie poked his head through the doorway. His navy blue hair peeked out from underneath the hat and his dark teal eyes were scanning the room.

"Akira?" I asked, confused. The boy smiled and nodded.

"You bet, darling!" The drag queen stepped fully into the room. He was clad in a white, grey and blue flannel, a dark grey v-neck and black skinny jeans. There was a small stud pierced on his lower lip, that stood out on his pale flesh. Unlike the rest of us, Akira didn't look one bit tired. His teal eyes landed on me. "Checking me out, ain'tcha Matsuda," He winked.

"Uh, n-no, I'm not," I muttered, looking away. Akira chuckled.

"Of course, you aren't honey," He said with a playful tone. Nokia was looking at the drag queen, dumbfounded.

"W-wait, A-akira?! But, I th-thought you were a-"

"A girl? Yeah, I get that a lot, sweetie," The drag queen interrupted. Nokia frowned.

"I have l-lots to learn…" She sighed. _Nokia seems to not know about a lot of things. I'll have to ask her later…_ Saburo pushed past us with the trays of teacups in hand. Meanwhile, Naomi had shut off the grill and was retrieving a stack of plates from a cupboard. After wiping her hands on her skirt, she retrieved her jacket and turned to face us.

"Breakfast is ready…" A small smirk was on her lips. "You guys...can grab a plate and take whatever you want…" She slipped on her jacket and shuffled to the pantry. When the dark red door closed behind her, we walked towards the intoxicating scent coming from the grill. There were scrambled eggs, fried eggs, eggs sunny side up, hash browns, bacon, sausage, steak, shrimp, salmon, and a large assortment of vegetables. A large pot filled with white rice was set next to the plates, as was the pile of toast Rinka had made.

"Jesus christ," Jungo muttered. "That girl has true talent…" I nodded in agreement.

"My step uncle was a chef…" Naomi called to us as she exited the pantry, holding a banana. "He teaches me...a couple things when he visits…" The luckster walked into the common area and out of sight. _She cooked all this food and all she's having is a banana? I will never understand that girl._

"Oh! Can't wait to dig in," Akira exclaimed, a plate already in his hands. The rest of us followed his lead, taking a plate and filling it up with food. After locating a fork, I headed out to the common area and sat at a table. Slowly, students came into the room and found their way to the kitchen. As soon as they got their food, Kyotaro, Zania, Harper, Nokia and Kuma came and sat next to me. We made small talk, enjoying the food and each others company. My plate was empty in no time, so I excused myself to put it away. Just as I stood up, however, Shuya entered the room. He looked extremely tired, his dark brown hair was a mess and there were dark circles underneath his eyes. Even his walk seemed more sluggish than usual. Soldier boy looked around sleepily, then trudged towards the kitchen. _Whats up with him?_ I decided to sit back down. Getting in Shuya's way seemed like a bad idea right now.

"Is it just me, or does Shuya look pissed," Kyotaro said.

I shook my head. "No, he looks pretty upset to me."

"Well, I wonder what's wrong?" Zania said as a concerned look appeared on her face. "Did something happen?"

Kuma waved a hand. "Nah, he's probably upset about what happened yesterday," The tennis player leaned forward. "He was told off by a midget." Harper snickered.

"If I were him, my pride would be hurt too," The illusionist muttered. Kyotaro and Kuma laughed. I couldn't help but chuckle too. The girls, however, were not amused.

"Don't say such rude things about Shuya and Katsuko," Zania said crossly.

"Well, to be honest, we barely know 'em," Harper said with a huff. "In fact, I barely know any of you," He gestured to us. I shrugged. Shuya came back into the room, a plate of food in his gloved hands. Soldier boy sat down at a table, alone, and began eating silently.

"Speaking of the midget," Kuma said. Zania gave the boy a look. "Fine. Speaking of _Katsuko_ , where is she? I'd expect her to be all over the grub," I looked around the room, and sure enough, there was no Katsuko. _Where could she be…_ Someone cleared their throat. I turned my head and saw Shuya standing up.

"I would like to begin our morning meeting, if that's okay," He looked at everyone, waiting for someone to respond.

"Go for it," Shig exclaimed from the other side of the room. The lock picker was cutting up a piece of steak rather violently. Shuya nodded.

"Alright then. First off, I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I did lose my temper and I'm sorry about that," He paused to take a deep breath. A forced smile appeared on his face. "Secondly, there has been a message posted on the announcement board. I will read off the message in case none of you have seen it yet." _Oh, I forgot about that board thing._ Shuya pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "It says: Dear students, I have something urgent to tell you all. At six o'clock tonight, Please meet in the bar for a drink. If you arrive even one second late, there will be punishments. Love your supervisor, Monokuma." Shuya set the paper down on the table and looked at us. "Now, I think we should do as the bear says because I don't want to see what these punishments entail. But that is just my opinion, does anyone have anything to say?" Silence. "Anybody?" Silence. "Alright then, it's settled, we'll meet in the bar at five forty-five, so we have time to spare. That's all I have to say, does anyone else have anything to add?" Shouko raised a hand.

"Yes, just a small announcement. I have built a robot, vith ze help of Matsuda, Quattro, and Akira, to vork ze Cafe. In ze near future, I vill vork on robots for ze restaurant and bar as vell." The engineer said. She looked pretty tired like she hasn't slept all night. That's most likely the case, and she had been working on the robot instead. _Did she say Akira helped with the robot? What could he possibly do to help with something like_ that _?_

"Okay, thank you Shouko. Anyone else?" Silence. "Alright, you are all free to go about your day." Shuya disappeared into the kitchen. I look back at my comrades, who have gone back to eating whatever was left of their breakfast.

"What do you think Monokuma has in store for us?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it better not cause us any trouble," Kyotaro murmured into his teacup.

"I won't hesitate to put that little bitch into his proper place if he tries anything funny," growled Kuma, his hand clenching into a fist. Over the tennis player's shoulder, I noticed the door to the hallway inching open. Someone with grey haired slipped into the room.

"Katsuko?" I mumble. "Why's she so late?" The runner had a smirk on her face as she jogged over to the kitchen, thinking about food probably. Zania had also seen the girl enter and was looking a bit confused.

"She looks less angry than she was yesterday," She said. A moment later, Katsuko came back with a plate loaded with food. Shuya came out too, his mouth hanging open and his eyes were following the girl. The grey-haired girl was stopping to talk to everyone. Katsuko eventually walked towards us, still smirking.

"Good morning you fuckers," The runner muttered as she stopped by our table. "I would just like to apologize. Harper, I'm sorry I called your mask and pig stupid. Kuma, sorry about slapping you, you just got too close to me," She growled. "And Zania, I'm sorry I called you a slutty hippie, and I actually think you look really hot in that bikini top," Katsuko grinned wickedly, gave a thumbs up and walked away.

"Oh my-" Zania was fanning her face. "That was quite an abrupt mood change,"

"Yeah. I wonder what got into her," I said as I watched the runner sit next to Shouko and ruffle her hair playfully.

"Well, whatever it is, I like it better than whatever she had going on yesterday," Kuma said, sounding relieved.

* * *

Soon, the room emptied, everyone full of their meal and ready to find something else to do. I decided to stick around for a little while longer and finish my tea. Although I don't fancy it much, tea is a nice way to relieve stress. Stress being the key word in that sentence. My mind was racing, thoughts swirling around my head so fast, they started to give me a headache. I emptied my cup, but someone came up from behind me and filled it back up.

"You look a bit pale, are you feeling well?" Rinka said.

I pinched the bridge of my nose briefly, then smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I have trouble dealing with stress, that's all," The nanny pulled out the chair across from me and sat dow

 **Free Time Event: Rinka Morita**

She poured herself a cup of tea and sighed.

"I'm usually pretty good at handling stressful situations because the kids can be a handful, but this…" Rinka puffed out her cheeks. "Whatever is going on, I'm having problems dealing with it." I nodded and sipped my tea. _Chamomile. Very soothing._

"That Monokuma, he really is sick in the head. Expecting us to kill one another just to get out of this place, it's terrible,"

"Well, we have to make sure that we don't fulfill his wishes," Rinka grinned defiantly. "Let's make a promise. Neither of us will let Monokuma get what he wants, and we'll make sure nobody kills."

"Okay, I promise!" I smiled warmly. Casually I lift my tea cup. "To no killing!"

Rinka giggles and follows my lead. "To no killing!" We clink our cups together and knock them back. Rinka started to stand up. "Well, I should probably get the dishes washed," The nanny took my plate and cup and started towards the kitchen.

"I'll help you out," I say, getting up and collecting a few dishes that had been left behind. Rinka smiled gently.

"Matsuda, that's sweet, but it's alright I got it," I grabbed the dishes from her hands and added it to my stack.

"Nah, I would love to stay and help you, Rinka." I gave a lopsided grin.

The nanny's cheeks were flushed a bright pink, and her brown eyes were wide in surprise. "Sure. I would like that," She tugged at the bottom of her sweater bashfully. We finished collecting the leftover plates and made our way to the kitchen. Twenty-four dishes and twenty-four cups to wash, not a big deal right? Wrong. As soon as I poured in half the bottle of soap, all hell broke loose. Bubbles were pouring out of the sink, most of it got on Rinka and me, and the sound of giggles filled the previously silent room.

* * *

The washing part was done, and all that was left to do was the drying and putting away.

"So Rinka," I said as I wiped off a plate. "You say you have to have stress tolerance for the kids? What kids," Rinka took the plate and held it for a second. A soft smile made it's way onto her lips.

"I have a wonderful group of children I look after, truly wonderful," She ran her thumb over the dish. "There's a nice little daycare center I set up at my Aunty and Uncle's home. Parents would bring their kids to me, and I would watch them." She stood up on her toes and set the plate gently on top of the others. I handed her another. "The kids loved me, and I loved them. They aren't even my children, but I'd still do anything for 'em," Her hand flew to the small rose gold necklace around her neck. There was a small cat paw pendant attached to it that rested just above her bosom. "The sweethearts even gave me this gorgeous necklace as a thank you." She looked a little misty-eyed, but her sweet smile was still there.

"Why do you work at you aunt and uncles? Don't you have your own house or your parents?" I asked quietly. Rinka's smile faltered. "Nevermind, sorry I asked-"

"No, it's fine…" She set a hand on my arm and bit her lip. "My father…" she said carefully. "He, um… I didn't necessarily think it would be a good idea to have my four siblings stay in the same house as him… He hurt my mo-" Her voice cracked, and her face fell. "I mean, someone very dear to me-" Tears started to form in the nanny's big brown eye. "I-" Rinka took in a shaky breath. "My uncle, aunt and I were able to send him to jail, thankfully, and that is why… I work at their house." The nanny forced a smile. I stared at the girl, who's freckled cheeks were now streaked with tears. She released my arm and turned back to the cupboards, dabbing her eyes with the sleeves of her sweater. I placed my hand on the girls shoulder. Gently, I turned her so she faced me. My gaze was full of sympathy.

"Rinka, what you did was very brave, and I'm sure whoever you lost would be proud of you," I smiled weakly. "Sounds to me like those wonderful kids have a wonderful nanny watching over them." Rinka sniffled and wiped more tears out of her eyes. I thought briefly of _him_ , and how Rinka did what I wanted to do, but never could. "You are strong and very brave. I would've never been able to do what you did…" The nanny's default smile slowly began to appear again. A chuckle escaped her throat.

"Th-thanks Matsuda. S-sorry, I got a little choked up there," She took the last cup out of the sink and began to dry it off.

"You have every right to cry, you know," I say as I ruffle her hair playfully. She giggles and bats my hand away. Rinka stands on her toes again and tries to set the cup on the top shelf. I take the cup from her and put it away. The nanny goes red when our fingers brush together.

"Uh, th-thank you for helping me with the dishes Matsuda. V-very kind of you," She patted my shoulder awkwardly. "And...thanks for talking with me." I gave a small smile.

"No problem Rinka."

"If you need something, don't hesitate to come find me," She said before trotting towards the door and out of sight.

* * *

As I made my way through the maze of corridors, I decided to check out some rooms that had peaked my interest during the investigation. But first, I wanted to stop by my room quickly to put on some shoes. I had forgotten my sneakers during the rush to find pants, so I was just in my socks. Although, I was able to glide across the smooth concrete floor easily, which made the trip to the living quarters much more interesting. Especially when I had passed the Etsuko twins and Yoko in the hall, who were either gawking or laughing at me. My room soon came into sight, and as I approached, I took the room key out of my pocket. I launched myself towards the door with one last slide. Someone was coming out of the room next to mine, and sadly, I had overshot just a bit and I collided with said person. I fell hard on my ass, as did my victim.

"Aw, dude, what the hell?" Keisuke slowly got to his knees and cradled his elbow. "I hit my funny bone!" I scrambled to my (socked) feet and helped the fallen archaeologist up.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to run into you Kei," I bowed deeply to the boy. He frowned and rubbed his arm.

"It's fine, but what were you doing? Were you intentionally trying to plow me over?" Keisuke said with a smirk.

I smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of my neck. "Eh…"

Keisuke looked down at my feet. "Where are your shoes?" He asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Well, you see...I kind of forgot to put them on this morning," I grinned and gave him a thumbs up. The archaeologist stared at me for a few seconds, before he started to chuckle.

"Man, I can't tell if this is a comedic act, or you actually forgot your shoes," He scratched his chin, then turned to leave. "Well, see you aro-"

"Wait! Uh, let me make it up to you. For hurting your elbow, I mean. I'll buy you a muffin at the cafe," I shouted. Keisuke stopped and glanced at me over his shoulder.

"Muffin?" I nodded. "And you're paying?" I nodded. The boy took off his glasses and polished them off. "Alright, sounds good," Kei turned around, his laidback expression, posture, and voice were back.

"Okay, let's g-"

"Hold it, dude, aren't you forgetting something?" Keisuke asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Quickly, I unlocked my room's door, located my tennis shoes and slipped them on. Once again I joined Keisuke out in the hallway.

 **Free Time Event: Keisuke Andersen**

The walk to the cafe was quick, and soon we were sitting at one of the five small round tables. I had four Kuma Koins, enough to buy two muffins, or one muffin and one cup of coffee. As I went to the checkout counter to pay, a metallic figure greeted me. It looked like a metal human wearing a black apron, with sinister looking red eyes and a speaker where it's mouth should've been.

"Hello...Matsuda… What can I get you today, sweetie?" The robot spoke in the recorded voice of Akira. _So that's how he helped. Note to self: Strangle Shouko and the drag queen later._

I didn't trust Robo-Akira to make my coffee, so I simply ordered two cinnamon muffins. I dropped the Koins on the counter and made my way back to Kei.

"Thank you...Matsuda… Have a nice day, darling!" I shivered. _Creepy._

Keisuke laughed. "Dude, was that Akira's voice?" I reluctantly nodded.

"I do not like MechAkira," I said harshly. Keisuke snorted. We sat around for about twenty minutes, talking about various things and eating our muffins, rather slowly.

"Good muffin," I said as I shoved the last bite into my mouth. Keisuke hummed and brushed off his hands.

He sat back in his chair and looked at me over the top of his glasses. "Thanks for the eats,"

"No problem," Kei started to stand up.

"I'm gonna go find something else to do. It's not that I don't like hanging out with you or anythin', cuz you're a pretty fun guy. But I wanna go check out this place some more,"

"Alright Kei, but hey. One question," I asked. Keisuke raised an eyebrow and leaned casually against the wall.

"Kay."

"Are you Japanese? Because you last name, isn't it American?" _That's been bothering me for a while._ Keisuke rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm half American and half Japanese, and I grew up in America," He said flatly. He opened the door.

"Wait, why were you in Amer-" Kei shut the door. He was gone.

"Come back again, hun," MechAkira exclaimed. I glared at the thing, which was trying to shove a tray of donuts into an oven.

"Okay then," I murmured as I ran a hand through my thick black hair. Something shiny on the table caught my eye, and I found it was a small pile of Kuma Koins. _Just my luck._ Eventually, I stood up and walked to the door.

"Come back again, hun," MechAkira shouted after me.

* * *

I decided to stop by the convenience store on my way to the library to buy some things from the Monomachine. I felt bad about not having anything to give Rinka and Kei _(well I did buy Keisuke a muffin…)_ , so I'll have to prepare for next time.

 **Prize Received: Black Flame Matches**

 **Prize Received: Bag of Assorted Candy**

 **Prize Received: Civet Coffee**

 **Prize Received: Really Bad RomCom Movie**

I've decided to stop questioning how these prizes fit into these balls because I now know that I will never _ever_ get a straight answer.

* * *

The library sort of peaked my interest when I heard about it from Matsu, and I wanted to check it out. The convenience store was literally right next to it, so it didn't take long to walk there. I opened the dark green door to find a very, very large room, metal shelves by the hundred and books by the thousand.

"Woah. That's a lot of books," I mutter whilst gazing up at the tall shelves. Books of every size and color were stacked neatly on some shelves, and others were lazily stacked. I sauntered over to the nearest one and grabbed a book.

" _The Care and Keeping of your Dark Deva of Destruction_?" I read the title aloud and was immediately thrown into confusion. "Okay, we'll just put that...back here…" I skimmed the rows of books, looking at various titles, but finding none that interested me. I was about to give up my search and head somewhere else, like the rec room, but I heard someone yawn loudly. I whipped my head around and saw an ajar door with a soft white glow coming from it. Cautiously, I crept up to the pale green door and pushed it open. Inside was… Matsu, sitting on the floor surrounding by dozens of manilla folders and stray white papers, covered in tiny black text. The writer was yawning and rubbing her eyes, so she didn't see me. I took this as an opportunity to come in and visit with the girl.

 **Free Time Event: Matsu Akabane**

I sat cross-legged in front of the tired girl and waited for her to stop yawning. She cracked an eye open, saw me and jumped.

"Oh! M-m-matsuda! Hello!" She said quickly. She gave a panicked wave and shifted some papers around awkwardly.

I smiled at the girl and waved back. "Hello Matsu, just thought I come check up on you. How are you doing? And what are you doing?"

Matsu looked down at the file in her hands. "Oh, I'm just looking through some files, for fun…" She put the one she was looking at on the pile next to her and pulled out another one.

"Well, may I join you?" I asked, scooting closer to the girl.

A blush crept onto her cheeks and she handed me a file. "S-sure." I open it and glance at a sheet of paper about a place called Area 51.

* * *

Matsu and I spent hours looking at various files, exchanging a few words when we found something interesting. I read files on cold cases, accounts from important government meetings, and top secret information on other countries. I've never seen so many boring things in all of my life. Though Matsu seemed to enjoy herself, the look of amazement was apparent in her bright yellow eyes. Boredom finally broke me and I decided to make some conversation with the writer.

"Hey Matsu," I said quietly as I discarded the file in my hands onto the growing pile.

"Mm?" She hummed as she took a thin binder off the cold metal shelf.

"I'm bored," I said flatly.

The writer looked up at me tiredly. "Okay,"

"I wanna talk with you for a bit,"

"Okay. What do you wanna talk about?"

I tapped a finger to my chin in thought. "Why are you afraid of women," Matsu froze up for a second. But then she opened the file and shoved her face into it.

"I don't want to talk anymore. Maybe I can answer your qu-question another time,"

"Come on, please?" I made puppy dog eyes.

Matsu gasped. "No, not right now. Definitely not right, now,"

"Pleeeease, I'm bored,"

Matsu waved me towards her. "Matsuda, shut up and look at this," In her small hands was a black binder with the Hope's Peak Academy logo printed on it. My eyes widened and I exchanged a look with Matsu. With shaking hands, I opened the binder. Inside was… a single sheet of paper.

I frowned. "What's this."

Matsu scoffed. "Just read the damn thing, wouldja?" I rolled my eyes and glanced over the sheet of paper, which was apparently a letter.

* * *

 _Dear XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX,_

* * *

"What? Why's the name crossed out?" I said. Where the name should've been was a big, black streak.

Matsu shrugged. "Keep reading."

* * *

 _We would like to inform you that your request to construct a bunker underneath the_

 _prestigious school Hope's Peak Academy has been approved. We have thoroughly reviewed your reasonings and have received the okay from the Academy. We know the construction of the ten (10) story bunker will take a great deal of time to build, and we hope you understand the consequences. You or none of your fellow classmates will be unable to attend classes while construction is going on. We suggest you start construction immediately, XXXXXXXXXX. Have a nice day._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Imperial Diet_

* * *

I looked up from the letter, quite shocked. Matsu was staring at the paper intensely.

"So, does this mean someone, a student, from Hope's Peak, decided to build a bunker?" Matsu asked.

I shrugged. "That's what the letter says," I turned the paper over. "Hey look at this." On the back was a note, hastily scrawled in black pen.

 _If you be my fire, I'll be your fuel. I'll help you become a raging inferno, and together we'll burn._

"What the hell?" Matsu said. Her face was twisted up in confusion. "It sounds like some morbid poetry," She read over the letter and note again.

"We gotta show this to the others," I said. Quickly, I pulled my handbook out and jotted down a quick note.

 **Note 7: Letter in archive, morbid poem on back**

"This is actually pretty huge information," Matsu said while putting the letter back in the binder. "Ah, shit. What time is it?"

My eyes widened. _The bar! We were in here for so long, I lost track of time!_ "We need to go now!" I scrambled to my feet and pulled Matsu up with me.

"Ah! Matsuda!" I yanked the door open and sprinted out. After repeating the same thing with the door to the corridor, I was running down the hall. Matsu was next to me, huffing and puffing and trying in vain to keep up. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit._ We continued our run all the way into the west wing, then finally, a neon red door came into sight. The plaque next to the door said bar.

"We… ma...made… it…" I panted out. I set my hands on my knees and coughed. Matsu wheezed and collapsed against the wall. "Ma...Mastu." I poked her cheek. She didn't move. _Great. She fainted._ I growled and seized her wrists. With my foot, I pushed the door open and dragged the writer into the room.

"Matsu? Matsuda what the fuck!" Someone yelled. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Kyotaro and Harper rushing over. Gently, I leaned Matsu against the wall.

"Matsu and I were running here, and she just fainted! I didn't do anything!" I said.

Kyotaro looked her over and checked her pulse. "Jesus, how fast was she running? Her heart rate is really high," The blackmailer frowned. "She seems okay, though."

I sighed in relief. "Okay good. Sorry we're late,"

Harper laughed. "Late? Matsuda, it's only five-thirty." _Oh really?_ "Shuya, Kyotaro and I all came early," I noticed Shuya sitting at one of the tall metal tables. Soldier boy was sipping a bottle of water and looking at something in his handbook.

I slouched against the wall. "I just exercised...for nothing?"

Kyotaro snickered. "Yep,"

"Ah man!" I exclaimed. Matsu stirred and fell to the side. "Sorry Matsu," I apologized quietly.

* * *

For the next couple of minutes, I hung out with Kyotaro, Harper, and Shuya. Matsu eventually came to.

"Can I have a beer?" She joked. Other students began trickling in, taking seats at tables or at the metal bar counter. Finally, it was five fifty-nine.

"He'll be here any second," I heard Quattro mutter.

"Yeah, he'll be here any second, so quickly! Hide the drugs!" A shrill voice shouted. Monokuma was standing in the doorway. He waved a paw at us. "Hello, students! It's me! Your friendly neighborhood supervisor!" The bear started to waddle across the room. Everyone had gone silent, all eyes were on Monokuma as he slowly lifted himself onto one of the barstools. "Ahh. Alright kids, let's talk!" The bear leaned towards Casper, who was sitting next to Monokuma. "Come here often?"

Casper scowled and leaned away. "Ew."

"Ahahahahaha! Anyways children, let's talk!"

"Get on with it please," Shig muttered next to me.

"It's been one-day kiddos. Only one day and I am already BORED. All of your buddy-buddiness is making me sick. I wanna see bloodshed, betrayal, despair!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sawako yelled out.

"All lot of things, Miss Raimu." Monokuma giggled.

"There's nothing you can do to make us kill each other!" Rinka shouted. The nanny looked at me and flashed a grin.

I smiled too. "Yeah. It's not gonna happen,"

The bear put a paw on his cheek. "Oh really? Not even if I provide a little motivation?"

"What kind of motivation?" Saburo asked.

Monokuma chuckled "I'm glad you asked, Mr. Shisagi!" Monokuma wiggled onto the bar. He stood up and struck what he must've thought was a cute pose. "Well children, you can have aaaaanything you want!"

I frowned. "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you kill one of your fellow students, Mr. Magohachi, not only will you get to leave the bunker… But you'll also get anything your little heart desires! The only cost is someone else's life!" Monokuma laughed.

"Th-that's sick!" Nokia exclaimed. _Wow, I've never heard the girl speak that loudly before._

"I know right! Kyahahahaha! Anyways…" Monokuma sat down and dangled his tiny legs over the side of the counter. "I will make the killers greatest wish come true! Anything they want, for themselves or others, possible or impossible. I'll make it come true!" He said in a sing-song voice. _Anything we want? That's…_

"Impossible! None of us would kill each other their own selfish desires," I shouted at the bear.

"Oh, Mr. Magohachi. I wouldn't be so sure about that. Ehehehe!" I looked around the room to find many uncertain and conflicted faces.

"Matsuda…" Yoko said slowly. "It is very improbable that any of us will kill...but not impossible." _What?_

"So someone might be p-plotting to kill right now? Th-that's, that's…" Akira said quickly. "That's crazy!"

"Oh, I can just see the tension beginning to grow in here! Soon, very soon...one of your classmates will be dead! Murdered by one of you!" The bear laughed psychotically. "Oh, I can't wait to see who'll become blackened! Ehehehehe!" Monokuma kicked his legs out in excitement.

"Listen you little bastard," Kai was hovering over the supervisor. "You can't make anyone here kill anyone. It's inhuman."

Monokuma's grin widened. "I'm not making you guys kill anyone. I'm simply just givin ya a _push_ in the right direction. That's all."

"Why you son of a-" Shig lunged towards the black and white bear.

I grabbed the lock picker's arm and pulled him back. "S-shig stop! You'll just give yourself killed!"

Monokuma was on his feet again and had metal claws protrude from his claw.

"No, let him go! Let 'im punch me!" The bear snarled in challenge. "I'm pumped up right now, and I'm just _itching_ to punish someone right now!"

As if on cue, the door opened. "There you fuckers are!" An angry voice called out. "I was wondering where everyone was…" Katsuko was standing in the doorway, her arms were crossed and her icy blue eyes looked intimidating as usual. The room went still.

"K-katsuko?" I said bewildered. _That's right, she wasn't at this morning's meeting. She must not have heard about the announcement. That means… oh no._

"That's Nishimura to you, bastard. Now would someone care to explain what the fuck is going on here?"

Monokuma's grin was filled with blood lust. "Ah! Miss Nishimura! You are ten minutes late." Monokuma jumped off the counter and toddled slowly towards the runner.

"Late to what?" Katsuko asked tiredly.

"I specifically posted an announcement about the meeting I had planned for today on the message board, which I assume you haven't checked. At six sharp! It is now ten after six." Our supervisor chuckled. "You…" His red eye flashed evilly and he pointed his claw at the grey haired girl. "Are late." Monokuma turned around and looked at each one of us. When his gaze landed on me, I couldn't help shivering.

"So what if I'm late?" Katsuko challenged.

"I specifically stated in the notice, that anyone who was even one _second_ late, would be punished." Monokuma glared sinisterly at the runner. "You were late. Therefore you must be punished."

Katsuko scoffed. "What are you going to do, teddy bear?"

Monokuma's face went red. "I'm not a teddy bear." The next few moments were a blur to me. Monokuma had jumped on Katsuko's chest and was fighting with the girl as he tried to attach something to her neck. A rope.

"Knock it off Monokuma!" I shouted at the bear. He waved a paw at me. Katsuko fell backward and landed flat on her back.

"Oof!" She tried sitting up. "F-fucking bit-" Monokuma pushed her back down. The girl thrashed around as the bear tied the rope tightly around her throat.

"Oh shut up, rulebreaker. Upupupupu! Let's see, you were ten minutes late so… Let's make it ten hours in Monokuma's Fun Room! " Katsuko tried to scramble to her feet, but Monokuma tugged the other end of the rope. The runner made a choking sound and landed back on the floor.

"Say bye-bye to your friends, dear!" Monokuma yelled cheerfully.

"Augh- Ah!" Katsuko tried to tear the rope off her neck.

"Alright, times up! There will probably not be an announcement tonight, so please, stay up to your hearts content! Bye!" And they were gone, in a flash. Monokuma was dragging a screaming Katsuko down the corridor at light speed. _I didn't even know he could move that fast._ The runners screams echoed off the concrete walls of the hall for a while. Then all was silent. Katsuko's glasses had fallen off during her scuffle with the bear, and one of the lenses were cracked. This was all that was left.

Katsuko Nishimura was gone.

* * *

 _A.N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_


	8. Raging Inferno: A Runner's Despair

_Howdy, howdy folks! It is I, the Deadrabbit! Here to bring you a short story for Danganronpa: The Bunker of Despair! Woo! The first short story! So exciting! AHAHAHAHA! I decided to make these shorts a thing, and I'll probably have at least three or four a chapter. So cool! I... don't have much to say here... Oh! Uh, the next installment might be a little late this week, but I don't know. Oh well. (I'm sorry for the awkwardness) ANYWAYS. Without further ado, ONTO THE SHORT!  
_

* * *

The mastermind walked casually around the dark room, humming softly in the back of their throat. Inside one of the many Iron Maidens was Katsuko Nishimura, screaming her head off as a few sharp blades pierced her flesh. The mastermind was grimacing at the high pitch sounds, though nobody could tell, for they had a gas mask over their face, to hide their true identity from their victim.

"I'm sorry Katsuko, but I have to follow the rules. This hurts me as much as it hurts you," they murmured. Their voice was disguised to be deep and sinister. The mastermind opened the doors of the maiden and out fell a disheveled Katsuko, covered in puncture wounds and blood. The runner was breathing heavily, and slowly, she got onto her hands and knees.

"Yo..al...mur…" She panted out quietly.  
The mastermind leaned forward. "Hmm? What's that?"

"You...all…e...Nish...ra…"

"Still can't hear you Katsuko dear,"

The broken girl suddenly grabbed onto the Mastermind's black robes. She looked up with a snarl etched into her pale face and defiance in her icy blue eyes. "You call me Nishimura, bastard,"

The mastermind delivered a sharp smack to the back of the runner's head. Katsuko yelped and fell onto her stomach. The mastermind's grimace was replaced with a look of pleasure. They took a bundle of Katsuko's gray hair in one of their gloved hands and pulled up roughly. "I will call you whatever I like," They whispered in their victim's ear. They pulled the girl up and threw her onto her back. After picking out a sinister looking hammer from a nearby table, they stood over Katsuko and jabbed their foot into one of her ribs. "Only six more hours to go, bitch." The mastermind said harshly. With a gleam in their eyes, the brought the hammer down on one of Katsuko's bloody hands.


	9. Raging Inferno: Daily Life 3

_A.N: Howdy howdy folks! It is I, the Deadrabbit! Here to bring you...an apologey (and a new chapter in Danganronpa: Bunker of Despair WOO!). I truly am sorry for the delay. My house is being renovated right now, so it was really hard to find time to write. But when I did get time, I struggled to find the words for this chapter. I also got distracted by anime. I recommened everyone watch Kill La Kill it's really good! Also Danganronpa 3 is something I've been watching and it has literally destroyed me. Yay! To make up for my lack of updates, I will post a short story tomorrow and try to get the next chapter posted sometime this week too. NOW, without further ado, ONTO THE STORY!_

* * *

 _If you'll be my fire, I'll be your fuel. I'll help you become a raging inferno. And together we'll burn..._

 _But even the biggest and hottest fires fizzle out. Not even the largest and driest of twigs can bring it back..._

* * *

"Goddamn it! How much does this dude weigh?"

Slowly, I cracked open an eye, only to be minorly blinded by light. A small groan made its way up my throat as I opened both my eyes fully. A dull concrete ceiling was above me, and both of my arms were suspended by some unknown force. I looked behind me and saw Taiyo, dragging me across the floor of the corridor. He looked strained as he pulled my mass down the hall. I groaned again, but louder this time, to notify him of my awakening. Taiyo glanced down at me, then smirked.

"Well good morning, sunshine," He laughed hoarsely and released my arm.

Now that I had control over my appendages, I used them to sit up. The back of my head throbbed painfully. "What…the hell?" I mumbled while reaching up to grip my forehead. "Where…?"

"You fainted buddy," The knife fighter said gruffly. "Fell backwards suddenly and hit the bar counter."

"What?"

"You fainted as soon as you saw Katsuko get dragged away,"

I grimaced at the memory. "What time is it?"

"Well it's only been about ten minutes since you fainted. Shuya ordered me to take you to your room."

"Did I miss anything during those ten minutes?"

"Yeah, you missed Shouko freaking the fuck out and chasing after the tiny terror," Taiyo started. "Then Shuya told everyone to stay in their rooms for the remainder of the night and not to come out no matter what until morning." Taiyo pulled me off the ground with huff. I staggered for a few seconds, but regained my balance with the help of the wall.

"Ugh, my head," I murmured quietly.

"You should probably get some ice on that dude," Taiyo said with a concerned tone. "You gonna be alright?"

Sluggishly, I nodded. "Yeah, I think I can take care of myself," I forced a smile. "Thanks Taiyo."

The fighter gave a two fingered salute and sauntered off into the hollow corridor. I took a deep breath and rubbed the back of my neck. With a pounding head, I went in the direction Taiyo had taken towards the dorms.

* * *

I reached inside my jean pocket and fished out my dorm's key. Tiredly, I shoved the little silver key into the lock and twisted it, which caused a faint click to occur. For a few seconds, I gazed at the miniature Monokuma keychain, hating that sinister cheshire grin, that glowing red gash, his black and white color scheme. My hawaiian shirt suddenly felt very stupid, probably because the Minikuma ruined it with his tiny replica. Growling, I pushed open the door and stepped in, taking the key with me. I tore off my wretched (once beloved) tropical shirt, kicked off my shoes and flopped onto the bed. As I lay on my back, looking tiredly around the room, I notice, now that the cold reality of this whole mutual killing game has hit me, that all the awesome and fancy things in this trap of a bunker have lost it's luster. My room, which I thought was amazing, now seems like a joke. The library, pool, garden, stores, restaurants… they're all nightmares instead of dreams. Katsuko is gone, possibly forever. Taken away by Monokuma for a stupid reason. She was rude and obnoxious, sure, but she apologized. Nobody, not even her, the tiny terror, the midget, Nishimura… Nobody deserves to be punished for no reason.

I roll out of bed and flick the light switch, immersing myself in darkness. I throw off my jeans and unbutton my uniform. The bed beckons my weary body once again, and I gladly fall into it's warm embrace. But as I wrap myself in the covers, my mind keeps drifting back to the bar, Monokuma, his motives, Katsuko and her punishment. The thoughts swirled around my brain, making my head pound painfully. Groaning, I grabbed a pillow and pressed it over my head. For a few minutes, my brain was lively and showed no sign of resting. Eventually, exhaustion took control, shutting my mind up and plunging me into an unrestful slumber.

* * *

 _Water. Thirsty. Get up. Legs, go walking. Bathroom. Sink._

My dry tongue pulled me out of bed in the middle of the night. Well, at least I assumed it was the middle of the night. Listening to my brain half-heartedly, I swung my legs out of bed and shuffled towards the bathroom. After twisting the doorknob lazily, I shoved the door in and stepped into the room. I shivered when my bare feet came into contact with the white bathroom tiles. I searched the walls for a light switch, found one, and lost my sight for twelve seconds at the sudden burst of light. A white sink sat in the corner of the small room, right next to a white porcelain throne. Slightly staggering, I made my way to the sink and turned the handle, expecting water to come out of the faucet. Nothing. Again, I turned it, but nothing. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a piece of folded paper sitting neatly on the lid of the toilet. Carefully, I picked it up and read it.

 _Dear Student,_

 _All water is shut off during the night and won't return until morning._

 _Love, Monokuma_

With a huff I balled up the note and threw it into the corner of the room. My dry tongue was begging me to find water still. So, reluctantly, I ventured outside.

* * *

The bunker was a lot creepier at night. The dim lights hanging from the ceiling were dimmer than usual and the emptiness of the room was eerie. The slaps my feet made when they hit the solid concrete echoed off the equally solid walls. I made my way towards the eastern wing, desperate enough to blow off Shuya's rule completely. As silently as I could manage, I pushed the black double doors open, and shut them gently behind me. The corridor was way scarier than the living area. Long hallway and low, flickering lights, not a good combination. I trudged onwards, a bit more alert than before. I went by the door to the pool and garden, then carefully turned the corner. Immediately, something on the other side of the corridor caught my eye. A red light, flashing every so often, bathed the hallway in an unnatural color. _That wasn't there before…_ The closer I got to it, the slower I walked, until finally, I was shuffling towards the corner. I cautiously poked my head around the wall and squinted, looking for the source of the light. Above a door that I hadn't noticed until now, was a light, sticking out of the wall. Just below that was a small sign with the words "IN USE" written in lit up red block letters. All of this was above a door that was the same color as the concrete wall, which was quite hard to see if you weren't looking for it. Sitting across from the door, was Shouko. The engineer was looking up at the door sullenly, the red light flashed across her glasses eeirely. Her lab coat was off, draped around her shoulders, and I assumed it was being used as a makeshift blanket. I watched her for a few seconds, waiting to see if she would do anything.

"I know you're zere," Shouko's (surprisingly scratchy) voice startled me. "Come on out," Quietly, I made my way over to her. Without looking up, the Doc scooted over and patted the ground next to her.

"What are you doing out here," I whispered as I sat down.

"Ah, Jester. I zought you vere Yoko, coming to bring me anozer juice box," The Doc rasped. She gestured to the pile of empty cartons next to her, each one had a pink sticky note attached to the front. Little things like, 'You can do it!' and 'Don't lose hope!' were written in loopy cursive letters. "I should've known it'd be you,"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, vaiting for Katsuko. Earlier, I tried to open ze door, but…" She huffed. "Nozing vorked… All I can do is vait."

Now that I was closer to Shouko, I could see how stressed she looked. Her black hair was messy, her cheeks flushed, her back stooped, and a dull yet concerned look was in her green eyes. "You alright Shouko?"

The engineer laughed. "Poor, poor jester. You shouldn't vorry about ozers so much. Vorry only about yourself. Zat's vat I do." She chuckled softly, and looked up at me. "Your weak. You big old softy…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you here?"

Shouko straightened. "I'm waiting for zem to come out of zere. Ven zat bastard Monokuma walks out of zat door, I'm going to beat ze stuffing out of him. I'll take his endoskeleton and make it into a million paper clips! Because, he...he…"

"He...what?"

The Doc slumped back down. "He took avay my girl…" She mumbled.

I crossed my arms across my chest. "So you could say...you show _concern_ for someone besides yourself?"

"No." Shouko snapped. "I-I-I don't know!" She stuttered for a few seconds then looked away. "Yes…" The Doc picked up a juice box and slurped on it for a few seconds.

"You know," I started. "It's not so bad caring for other people."

"Yes it is!" Shouko shouted. She stood up, letting her lab coat fall to the floor. "Its horrible! Ven you care about someone, you vorry about zem. Vorry somezing bad..." She pointed at the concrete door. "...might happen to zem! And ven somezing does, your heart breaks! Ven zey die, you'll never recover!" Shouko sat back down and wrapped her lab coat tightly around herself. "It's torture Matsuda." For a second, I thought I saw tears welling up in the scientist's eyes. She blinked them away rapidly and glared at me. "Don't. Care. About ozers."

"Caring makes for great motivation though. You wanna do all those things to Monobitch? You'd be ten times more motivated to do 'em if someone you love is in danger. Same with other situations. I know it's upsetting when they die or they get hurt, but it just prompts you to fight on, you now?"

Shouko was quiet for a few seconds. The only sound she made was the slurps from the almost empty juice box. "I know, Jester." She sighed. "I know,"

Neither of us spoke for quite sometime. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something metallic laying on the ground near the door. It looked like a weird car jack, with wheels and a gruesome looking crank. "Uh, what's that thing?"

"Eh? Oh zat? It's just somezing I vhipped up to try to pry ze door open. It didn't vork zough." The Doc pointed lazily at the door. "I even asked Yoko to blast ze door down. But zat didn't go vell eizer."

I looked at the black burn marks on and around the door. "How could that not work?" I asked.

Shouko shrugged.

"Hey Shouko," Someone whispered. "I brought you anoth-oh Matsuda!" Yoko was skipping towards us. The girl wore a giant, neon pink sweater that bounced with every step she took. "Come to join the party?" The explosives expert smiled sadly.

I gave a thumbs up. Yoko glided towards the Doc and I and plopped down next to Shouko. She pulled a couple cartons of juice out of the bulky sweater's pockets, handed one to the Doc, then offered one to me. I had nearly forgotten about my thirst, and greedily, I accepted it.

"Hey Matsuda?" Yoko asked curiously.

"Hmm?"

"Are you aware that you lack pants?"

I choked on my juice and looked down. _Pants, why oh why did I forget_ those _?_ "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that…"

"Jeez Jester, vat are you? An exhibtionist?" Shouko scoffed.

"N-no! I just forgot to put on pants," I huffed.

"What are you doing outside your room anyways Matsuda?" The explosives expert added.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Yoko," I smirked. "I got thirsty, and the water in my bathroom is shut off."

"Vy didn't you just go to one of ze secondary common areas?" Shouko asked.

"Oh yeah. I just got used to going to the main one," I said sheepishly. "What are _you_ doing here, eh Yoko?"

"Just breaking Captain Shuya's rule by bringing my favorite engineer some juice boxes in the middle of the night!" Yoko giggled. Shouko punched the girl's arm playfully and gulped down her drink.

"Vat time is it?" Shouko mumbled into the carton. Both Yoko and I shrugged.

"There are not really any clocks in this place." Yoko responded.

"Vell, do ze handbooks 'ave clocks?"

"Oh…" Yoko pulled her handbook out of the pocket of and turned it on. Her face was temporarily illuminated by a faint pink glow. "Oh! It says here it is...4:09. Goodness, I have only been up this late a couple times working on explosives."

"Did you say 4:09?" Shouko exclaimed, jumping to her feet in the process. Yoko nodded. "Any second, Katsuko vill be-" But before Shouko could finish her sentence, the red light stopped flashing. The "IN USE" Sign flickered off, and a faint clicking sound was heard. The door inched slowly open, revealing...a dark room. Shouko didn't hesitate to kick the door in all the way.

"Oh my fucking God," She said in a tone of disbelief. I peeked into the room. It was about the size of a closet, and was completely empty. Well except for Katsuko.

"Oh my God…" Yoko whispered from behind me. Katsuko lay in a bloody heap on the floor, curled up in a fetal position as the red fluids leaked out of her. Her clothes were in shambles and what was left of them was bloodstained. All I could do was stare, unable to make my body do anything. Suddenly, the runner stirred and lifted her head up weakly. Her icy blue eyes fluttered open.

"Katsuko?" I choked out. My mouth felt like lead. The runner coughed, small trails of blood leaked out of her mouth, and she laid her head back on the ground.

"Oh my, that is not good!" Yoko yelled and rushed into the room. "Stay awake Katsuko!"

Shaking myself out of my daze, I got myself into action. "Yoko, run to the infirmary and prepare," I directed. The explosives expert nodded sharply and sprinted away. Shouko was already gathering the limp runner into her arms.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." The engineer mumbled.

"Shouko let me," I gently lifted the injured girl from Shouko's arms and into my own.

"Matsuda, run! Go, go, go!" The Doc screamed. Doing as she said I ran back into the corridor and towards the living area. Shouko sprinted ahead and opened the doors for me. Katsuko was shivering like a child in a blizzard, and she coughed several times, leaving speckles of blood on my shirt.

"Shit, which wing is the infirmary in?" I shout.

"Ze northern wing!" Shouko responded, already heading in the correct direction. I followed as fast as I could with a person cradled in my arms. Shouko all but kicked the doors in as we flew through them. Finally, we came upon the infirmary's white door. Yoko was standing outside, waiting for us.

"I have... stuff... set up. Hurry up!" The explosives expert yelled awkwardly as she followed us inside the sterile room. Carefully, I laid the broken girl on one of the cots. Katsuko groaned and curled up. Shouko began throwing boxes of pills around the room, frantically looking for something.

"One of you, please help! Do somezing, anything!" Shouko yelled.

"Uh, I really do not know what to do in this kind of situation!" Yoko exclaimed timidly.

"Neither do I," I agreed.

Shouko growled. "Impasules! You don't even know how to treat a wound?"

"Yoko, go find someone who might know how to...I don't know, 'doctor' people!" I ordered the girl. She nodded curtly and ran off again. Meanwhile, Shouko was hastily examining Katsuko's body, and removing her torn garments carefully.

"Shit," She breathed. "Her hand, her stomach, her neck." I had to agree, there were so many puncture wounds on her body, you could play dot-to-dot (that's not funny Matsuda). On her stomach, were two wicked looking gashes, and several strange marks were on her neck and chest. The worse thing was her right hand, which was smashed beyond recognition. Again, Katsuko coughed. The pristine white sheets on the cot was soon stained red, and Katsuko's skin was beginning to match its color.

"Fuck! Matsuda, hand me somezing to stop ze bleeding!" Shouko exclaimed. I raced around the room until I found a couple of white towels in a cupboard, and threw them at the engineer. Unable to move, I watched as Shouko pressed the towel to Katsuko's stomach. The runner winced and moaned.

"I...f-f-found people…" Yoko panted as she crashed through the door. Rinka entered from behind the bomb expert and gasped.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed and rushed over to the girl. Shuya and Matsu followed.

"How is she _not_ dead," Matsu mumbled.

"What the hell! Why didn't you tell me right away she was out?!" Shuya exclaimed.

"Ve vere a bit busy making sure Katsuko doesn't bleed to deaz!" Shouko cried angrily. Soldier boy stomped towards the injured runner and looked over her wounds, leaving Matsu, Yoko and I standing awkwardly on the sidelines, unsure of what to do. The horror writer was gazing at the situation tiredly, like the fact that death was hovering over one of her fellow students didn't faze her at all. Why did Yoko bring her here in the first place?

"I don't know what to do about this! I've never treated a wound this severe before!" Rinka shouted in a panicked tone. Shuya turned and looked at Matsu expectantly.

"Matsu, what do we do?" Soldier boy asked.

The horror writer shrugged lazily. "Why should I help? I don't care what happens to th-that _woman_ ," She spat.

"Please Matsu. I know you know _some_ medical stuff. Please help." Shuya begged.

"N-no. I-"

"Please, someone's life is at stakes,"

"B-but,"

"Matsu, please help," I asked quietly. The writer went silent.

"F-fine, get _them_ away from her please," Matsu huffed. Rinka and Shouko backed away reluctantly, as a trembling Matsu slowly walked up to Katsuko's limp body. After analyzing her for a second, she backed away. "Th-there is a s-severe rope b-burn on her neck, f-followed b-by several puncture wounds. Th-there are many s-small first degree burns on her chest and c-c-collarbone, as well as more p-punctures. Two l-lacerations are over her stomach, not deep enough t-to cut through any o-organs, but close. It looks like the capitate, hamate and trapezoid b-bones in her right hand are s-smashed beyond repair, I think there w-was a few fractures on h-her metacarpus and a f-few phalanges… Her legs seems fine e-except for a minor rope burn around each of h-her ankles.

"To t-treat the rope b-burns, clean them f-first, then a-apply a thin layer of a-antibiotic burn gel, and cover the w-wound with b-bandages or gauze. F-for lacerations, you m-must apply pressure t-to the w-wound, clean it o-out with w-warm water and soap and c-cover. Treat th-the puncture wounds th-the same as lacerations. F-for the burns, soak them in c-cool water for at l-least five minutes, a-apply antibiotic burn gel. The best you can do for her hand is wash it and put it into arm guard for now. You'll need to elevate it so it doesn't swell. Give her pain medications as needed," The writer finished expertly, then she fled the room, breathing heavily and trembling as bad as Katsuko was.

"You heard the girl! Go!" Shuya ordered as he searched the various cupboards. I put myself to work and started looking for pain meds. I pulled a large box of pills labeled ASPIRIN out of a drawer and brought it to Rinka, who was pressing a towel onto Katsuko's hand. Said girl was thankfully unconscious, or somewhere close to that. She would probably be swearing her head off if she was awake. Shuya grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door.

"We should probably leave the girl's to take care of Katsuko. We'll just get in the way." Soldier boy murmured in my ear. After to taking one last look at the scene before me, I reluctantly nodded and followed Shuya into the corridor.

* * *

"So, why were you outside your dorm when I asked all of you to stay in?" Shuya asked after awhile.

I shrugged. "I got thirsty and the water in my bathroom wasn't working,"

"How exactly did you stumble upon Miss Katsuko, hmm?"

"Shouko was waiting for her to come out, so I waited with her. When Katsuko's time was up, we went in and retrieved her,"

Shuya nodded. "Okay," We walked in silence for just a bit, soldier boy keeping in step beside me. Once we reached the living area, Shuya turned to me and placed a gloved hand on my shoulder. "Well Matsuda, you should get some rest. And when you wake up again, don't forget to wear pants before exiting your dorm," I mumbled an embarrassed goodbye and we walked towards our respective dorms. Relieved to be back in my room, I flopped into the unmade bed and shut my eyes. In seconds, I was asleep.

* * *

 _Ding dong, bing bong._

"Attention students of Hope's Peak Academy. Goood morning everyone! It is now seven A.M. and nighttime is officially over! It's time to rise and shine and greet another beee-yoo-tiful day in the bunker!"

I moaned at the high pitch sound of our supervisor and crawled slowly out of bed. I groaned as I pulled on my jeans and shoes, as I made sure I had my key and handbook, and as I exited the dorm. The groaning continued as I trudged down the empty corridor towards the main common area, as I shoved the double doors in, and made my way into the kitchen. Naomi was sitting cross-legged on the metal counter, next to a toaster and a large pile of frozen waffles.

"Good morning…" The hypnotist mumbled, a ghost of a smirk on her paper white face.

"Don't you every sleep?" I whined as I leaned against the counter.

Naomi put a fresh set of waffles into the toaster. "What...is this 'sleep' you speak of?" She grinned tiredly when I looked at her funnily. "Nah man...I'm just pulling on your leg… I just don't like sleeping very much… I like to starve myself of sleep...so when I pass out from exhaustion...I sleep like I'm dead…"

"Um, okay. Thank you for sharing Naomi," I murmured with a horrified look on my face. "Whatcha cooking?"

"Chocolate chip waffles...toaster edition…" She smirked. "A few of the students are camped outside the infirmary...so I'm making them, Katsuko, and the girl's fixing her up...some breakfast…"

"Well that's nice of you," I responded. "So does that mean Katsuko's…"

"Yeah, she's fine… Yoko said she regained consciousness about an hour ago... First thing she said was 'Fuck this hurts,'"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good,"

"Sounds like Monokuma really got her good…" Naomi said flatly.

I nodded solemnly at the memory the runner. "I wonder what happened to her during that ten hour period…"

The hypnotist shrugged. "Whatever it was... it couldn't be good..." For a second, fear flickered across her pale face. "I think that's enough waffles…" She muttered, retrieving the two that just popped up. "Come on...Help me carry stuff…" Naomi handed me a stack of plates.

"Okay, you're the boss," I grunted as I followed the luckster out of the room.

* * *

"Oh snacks! Rejoice!" Quattro yelled as she sprinted towards Naomi. Calmly, the hypnotist grabbed a waffle off the stack and held it out for the hacker to take.

"What are these things?" Nokia asked curiously.

"Behold…" Naomi handed the yakuza a plate. "The waffle…"

Hesitantly, Nokia to a small bite. Her eyes lit up instantly. "Mm!"

I bet mine would taste better," Cinque mumbled quietly.

Naomi smirked and offered the weaponsmith a plate. "Well I sure hope so… I made these in a toaster." Cinque began to gnaw silently on her waffle.

"Thank you Naomi! I greatly appreciate it!" Zania shouted and wrapped the luckster in a tight hug.

"Yes thank you! I just _love_ toaster pastries," Shig exclaimed sarcastically as he gave Naomi a noggie.

"Give Naomi a group hug!" Yoko yelled out as she too joined the 'attack the hypnotist with affection because she made us food' group. I chuckled and couldn't resist getting on the hug fest.

"Just take a waffle and go…" Naomi grumbled, but the smile on her thin face was apparent.

I shoveled a few waffles onto a plate and walked towards the infirmary, with the intentions of delivering food to anybody inside. Slowly, I cracked the white door open, and the sound of snoring nearly blew my ears out.

"Oh, just so know, Shouko snores," Quattro informed me.

"I think I noticed, thanks," I responded. The hacker grinned and chomped on her food. Now a bit more wary of the sound, I entered the sterile room. Indeed, Shouko's snoring was as loud as an oncoming freight train. The Doc was spread out on the cot next to...Katsuko. Her icy blue eyes were on me as soon as I stepped into the room. I closed the door behind me to block out the wild noises my classmates were making.

"Hi," I said casually.

The runner's voice was barely above a very hoarse whisper, but I managed to hear her say, "Hey,"

Sitting in a chair next to Katsuko's cot was Rinka, her eyes shut and her head lolling to the side. I pulled a chair up next the nanny, facing Katsuko.

"How you doing?" I asked sheepishly.

Katsuko looked at me in disbelief. "How do you _think_ I'm doing?" She rasped. I examined the runner closely. The rope burn around her neck was red and angry looking, a bunch of little band-aids were scattered across her neck and collarbone, Yoko's neon pink sweater hung on her frame loosely, and a small black cast covered her hand and forearm.

"You look okay to me," I joked. Katsuko didn't laugh, or even smile. She stared at me coldly.

"I am _not_ okay, though. After seeing what was in that room, I'm surprised I even survived.," The runner choked out. "You should probably leave,"

"No way! I'm gonna hang out with you and watch you eat these delicious waffles," I set the plate of the edge of the cot. Katsuko looked at them long and hard. Finally, her intimidating gaze shifted back to me.

"Matsuda," She whispered weakly. "My throat is swollen right now. I can't eat food."

An awkward silence filled the room. "Oh, well…" I took the plate, stood up and walked towards Shouko. "Doc can have them when she wakes up," Gently, I placed the plate on Shouko's stomach. The engineer snorted and kicked out her leg.

"Mwha," Shouko mumbled, but she was still asleep. I saw the faintest smirk on the runner's face.

"Oop! There's a smile," I pointed out as I sat back down.

Katsuko growled. "You need to leave,"

"Noope. I'm going to hang out with my bestie until either Rinka or Shouko wake up.

The runner made a weird face, but didn't object any further.

 **Free Time Event: Katsuko Nishimura**

"Hey, you wanna hear a joke?" I asked.

"No."

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Katsuko gritted her teeth. "Why?"

"To get to the idiot's house," The runner shot me a venomous look. A smile slowly grew on my face. "Knock, knock."

"Who's. There?" Kasuko growled.

"The chicken,"

"You're lucky I'm stuck in this bed, otherwise you'd be in trouble, asshole."

* * *

I spent the next ten minutes trying my best to cheer the injured girl up, but to no anvil. Although I did get a small smile out her when I imitated Shuya. I will consider this a success.

"You're too damn nice," Katsuko said weakly after a while. "All of you are. Rinka, Shouko and Yoko all tended to my injuries, Nokia braided my hair, the twins came in to cheer me up, even Shig came to talk. I've been such a bitch to everyone though… I don't deserve you guys..."

"You haven't been...bitchy, just...expressive?" I said semi-reassuringly. Katsuko wasn't buying it.

"You don't have to sugar coat it, you douche," She choked out.

I spoke slowly. "Well, you don't _have_ to be so rude all the time. Try being nicer,"

The runner sighed heavily. "It's not that easy for me…" She was silent for a second. "My life hasn't exactly been happy so far.

"Sometimes, I was forced to live out in the streets. There I learned that you gotta be tough. Can't let anyone know they get to you, so you mask your feelings...with anger towards others…" Katsuko winced and placed a hand on her throat. I found a half-full bottle of water on the ground and gave it the girl. She whispered a thanks.

"Did you have a home?," I asked carefully. She nodded. "Then why-"

"I would really not like to share that with you. At least...not yet," She murmured.

"Okay." I nodded. "You know, Katsuko, this isn't someplace where you have to hide your feelings behind anger. We're here for you, you know." Katsuko stared at the foot of the bed silently. I noticed her uninjured hand touch the cast, and just for a second, I thought I saw the runner's eyes fill up with tears. However she rubbed at them feverishly before they could spill.

"You're right… I'll try my hardest to improve my attitude," The girl mumbled. "Thanks Matsuda,"

"No problem," I said sincerely. "Also, take this." I handed her the bag of candy I had gotten from the monomachine. "For when you can eat again."

"Thanks," The runner took the bag and set it gently on her lap. "Oh, one more thing…" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You call me Nishimura, bastard," Katsuko exclaimed hoarsely.

"Huh? What?" Rinka shouted as she jerked her head up. The force of her sudden awakening caused her to fall out of her chair. The nanny landed on the floor with a loud squeak. This squeak caused Shouko to bolt up and scream.

"Vhy Frankenstein, vhy?" She yelled as she rolled off the cot in a heap of sheets. The engineer thrashed around for a few seconds, before going still. Slowly, she poked her head out from the mountain of white. "Good morning,"

"Morning!" Rinka shouted. She scrambled to her feet and extended a hand towards Shouko.

"Nah, I zink I'll just stay down here for a vile."

"Alright! Matsuda, hi! We should allow Katsuko to get some rest, so let's leave her be, alright?" Rinka exclaimed (a little too happily) while dragging me by the arm towards the door.

"Ooookay. Bye Nishimur-" The door shut behind me. Rinka sighed and smacked her head against the wall.

"Ugh, that was very stressful," Rinka breathed out. "I've never had to care for an injured high school student for a whole night. I'm exhausted." I just stood next to the girl awkwardly as she took deep breaths. Next to me I heard the sound of crunching.

"Hey Rinka," Quattro said, her mouth full of food. "Do you want a waffle?" The hacker shoved said food in front of the nanny's face. Rinka hesitated for a few seconds, but eventually took a small bite.

"Okay I'm going to go elsewhere now. But not because I don't like waffle parties and such, but…" I murmured sheepishly.

"It's too late Matsuda," Cinque called out. "You have become...one of us."

"Naw man, Matsuda's too much of a pussy to hang with our waffle gang. Banish him!" Shig shouted.

"Death to the pussy cat!" Nokia yelled awkwardly.

I began to walk backwards, needing to escape the insanity that was my classmates.

* * *

Finally, I got far enough away from those lunatics to relax. I just don't understand what they're so happy about. Sure, Katsuko's safe. She'll have scars, but at least she's safe. That is something to celebrate, but aren't they even the slightest bit worried? Monokuma says we have to kill each other, and I'm actually starting to believe that this is all real. It's only a matter of time before…

No, I need to have faith in my friends. Even though I've only known everyone for a little while, I still trust everybody. We have to count on each other to survive this killing game.

As I made my way towards my dorm, I pulled the key out of my pocket. When I saw the keychain, I stopped dead in my tracks. A sudden wave of anger rolled over me and I tore the tiny Monokuma from the key and threw it far across the room. Breathing a bit heavier than before, I started to unlock my room.

Somebody gasped. "Matsuda! Your shirt is bloody!"

I looked towards the source of the voice and found Akira, staring at me in horror.

"Huh?" I asked. Confused, I looked down at my shirt, and found several dried blood stains on the white material.

The drag queen gasped again. "D-did you... murder someone?" He asked in a shaky voice.

My eyes widened. "Oh! No, no, no! This is Katsuko's blood-"

"You killed Katsuko?!" Akira wailed. "Hasn't that poor girl been through enough?"

"No! This is from when I carried her to the Infirmary! No one is dead!" I shouted as I approached the boy.

"Oh, okay." He said casually.

"That's it?" I asked.

"I believe you, hon." Akira said matter-of-factly. He clicked his tongue. "Have you really been walking around with that bloody shirt on you?"

"Yeah…" I mumbled sheepishly.

"Oh dear, we simply _can_ not have that!" He exclaimed and grabbed onto my wrist. His grip was surprisingly strong. "Come along darling. I'll find you some new clothes,"

"Okay?"

 **Free Time Event: Akira "Kiara" Kirishiki**

The drag queen dragged me towards the grocery store in the eastern wing, blabbering about what color would bring out my eyes best.

"Uh, Akira? You really don't have to do this…"

"Of course I do! When someone is in a clothing crisis, it is my job to help them," Akira stated. I sighed.

"Now…" The boy said as he pushed the lavender colored door open. "Let's see what we can find for Mr. Magohachi!"

* * *

For the next few hours, I sat cross-legged on the ground as Akira pulled shirt after shirt off the various shelves. The drag queen commented on each and every piece of cloth, saying how 'black was slimming' or 'strips needed to burn in hell'. The pile of outfits next to me was growing and showed no sign of stopping. To distract the drag queen from his mission, I decided to make some conversation.

"Hey Akira?"

"What is it dear?" He shouted from somewhere in the depths of the store.

"How do you know so much about fashion?" I responded.

"Oh? Interested in learning more about me, eh?" Akira poked his head out from one of the aisles, a sly smirk on his face.

I pulled at the collar of my shirt. "Uh…"

Akira laughed. "Ah, just teasing you sweetie," The drag queen walked towards me with a pair of pants in hand. After adding the article of clothing to the pile, he sat across from me.

"Well, when I was younger, I always hung out with girls. Sports and stuff like that never really interested me. I prefered dolls and dress-up instead wrestling and getting dirty. My interest in feminine things followed me as I grew older, and when I joined drag, my sense of fashion skyrocketed."

I nodded. "What got you into the drag field?"

"Heh! So many questions, Matsuda! Tell you what. You try on this…" He handed me a small stack of clothing. "...and I'll answer your question," Akira chuckled.

I murmured an okay and stepped out of the store and found a restroom across the hall. After locking myself into a stall, I checked out what Akira decided for me. In the pile was a pair of dark brown dress pants, a black belt, a plain white t-shirt, and a dark green hawaiian shirt with white, gold and purple flowers printed on it. I was stunned that Akira had noticed my love of tropical shirts, and in a hurry, I pulled the clothes on. With my older, bloody clothes in hand, I made my way back to the store. Akira was shoving shirts back onto their respective shelves while humming a cheerful tune. His dark teal eyes met mine, and he grinned.

"Well doesn't someone look handsome," He exclaimed.

"I actually quite like this shirt," I said. "How did you know I liked-"

"Honey, please. How could I not notice that monstrosity of a shirt you were wearing before?" Akira scoffed. "Even though I find these tropical _rags_ absolutely atrocious, I couldn't help but throw one in for you. You pull that off quite well!"

"Thanks…" I mumbled. "So, will you answer my question now, er..?"

"Oh yes," The drag queen huffed. "My aunt had a friend who performed at a nightclub, Takeno Minami was his name. He was a drag queen, and-" Akira sighed. "That night I fell in love with drag. After that I just couldn't stay away from that club. Dear Takeno helped me out, I got better and soon: Kiara was born.

"Anyways, I already paid for your clothes Matsuda dear, so don't worry about it," Akira said with a smirk.

"Akira! You didn't need to do that. I would have paid myself," I yelled, the guiltiness already flooding me.

"It's really no trouble at all, honey. It makes me happy knowing I was able to get someone better clothing." Akira smiled.

"Well I need to give you something in return…" I pulled the Civet Coffee out and gave it to the boy. "Here."

Akira frowned. "Where were you keeping this?"

"It's best not to know," I muttered wearily.

"Well thank you! I'll enjoy drinking this very much," The drag queen exclaimed. "Now if you excuse me, I must 'assist' Miss Cinque Etsuko with her fashion sense next..." Akira huffed and trudged back into the aisles to find the weaponsmith something other than overalls to wear.

* * *

I sauntered down the corridor in the direction of the living area, with the intent of taking a small nap. Truly, I enjoyed my new threads. Akira hit the nail right on the head and found something that fitted my taste. I was a bit guilty about him buying it for me though. Who knows how many Kuma Koins this costed. I shook the guilt out of head and trudged on. Finally, I reached my dorm, and for the second time today, I pulled out my key to unlock the door. But just before I could, something (or somebody) caught my eye. Jungo was slinking towards the doors to the western wing, the collar of his jacket was flipped up.

 _I guess I don't_ need _to take a nap...I still have time to spend time with someone before nighttime._

I decided to follow Jungo and hang out with him for a bit.

 **Free Time Event: Jungo Zatsu**

Sneakily, I trailed behind Jungo, seeing where he would go. After a bit of walking, he went inside one of the rooms, which I recognized immediately. The bar. _What's he going in there for?_ After a couple of seconds, I went followed the singer into the room. The platinum haired boy was behind the counter, with his back facing me, as he rummaged through cabinets. I took a seat at the bar and patiently waited for Jungo to notice me. The singer finally stood up, and when his sky blue eyes landed on me, he shrieked, and the thing he was holding went flying. Luckily, I leaned forward and caught the object expertly.

"Hello Jungo," I said cheerfully. I set the object, which turned out to be a bottle of whiskey, onto the counter and looked at the singer expectantly.

After he took a second to recover, Jungo gave a thin smile. "Hey Matsuda. You need to stop greeting me like this,"

"Whatcha doing," I asked while swinging my legs childishly.

The singer shrugged. "Taking advantage of the deal," He patted a small sign hanging on the wall. It said, LIQUOR DISCOUNTED WHEN PUNISH ROOM HAS BEEN ACTIVATED.

"Huh, how convenient," I mumble.

Jungo retrieves a glass from under the counter and proceeds to pour the whiskey. "Want some?" He asks shyly.

After a moment of thought, I nod. I've only had alcohol a few times before during New Year's celebrations, so why not have some now? It wouldn't hurt, right?

"Is the discount the only reason you're here?" I say as the singer pours a glass for me.

He hesitates for a second. "I... I'm having trouble dealing with the reality of our situation." He speaks softly. "Just a cup or two might take my mind off the stress,"

I nod in agreement. "You and me both my friend."

Jungo handed me a cup and raised one of his own. "Well, in that case, drink up,"

* * *

I don't know how much time passed since our first cup, everything went blurry around my third glass of booze. Jungo and I forgot all about the mutual killing game, and we turned into a pair of giggly fools. My throat was burning, my head was throbbing but I hardly noticed. The only thing I payed attention to was making sure my glass was full.

"Oof," Jungo groaned. "I *hic* sink I hed too much,"

"Me too," I slurred. "But thet's okay."

"I cen't beweive I hed to resort to drinking to forget," The singer said into his cup.

I laughed. "We'll it's werkin', init?"

"I gess,"

I took another gulp of my drink and slammed the cup down on the counter. "Shit, Imma gonna feel dis tomorrow," I moaned and clutched my stomach.

"Yep, I now regret dis choice," Jungo agreed drunkenly. "Just like that one time wen I… Oh never mind."

"Wut?"

"Nothing…"

"Tell me,"

"Nah,"

"Okay… Pass the bottle," I asked.

Instead of giving me the booze, Jungo took it for himself and took a swig straight from the bottle. "I crashed a car," He said flatly.

"Oh, okay," I muttered as I stole the liquor from the singer.

"Yeah," He mumbled tiredly. "I cen't remember much of it. I don't know what kinda cer it was, but I think I saw it on the street and thought 'Hey. Thet is one fine car. I wont it,'"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. So I went up to it, and lucky me, the keys were still in the ignition."

"Dat is lucky," I responded.

"I know right? So I took it on a joy ride, but I was like...fourteen at de time and I didn't know how to dive. I crashed into a lamp post I tink. I wasn't hurt, though,"

"Vewy lucky,"

"Uhuh. The only ting I injured dat night was my famwies bank account," Jungo murmured solemnly.

"Oh,"

"And dat is why you should *hic* never steal, kids…" Jungo trailed off and dropped his head onto the bar counter with a soft thud.

I was silent for a few minutes, poking Jungo every so often. "Hey *hic* buddy, are you dead?" I asked. Soon, I started to feel very drowsy and dizzy. "Spin me rit round," I sung before falling out of my seat. I barely noticed hitting the floor, my body felt too numb. As I closed my eyes, the last thing I heard before falling asleep was the sound of a shrill voice, saying something about nighttime.

"Good night world," I slurred before passing out.

* * *

 _A.N:_ _DONE. AHAHAHAHAHA! Again I'm really sorry for the lack of updates. I will try harder! Shout out to Dawnfire1551 for keeping me motivated. Remeber to leave a review! BOI FOR NOW._


	10. Raging Inferno: Someone's Plotting

While Matsuda Magohachi was passed out on the floor of the bar after a night of drinking cup after cup of liquor, someone was thinking. They thought about Monokuma's motive, their greatest desires, and the outside world. As this person thinks harder and harder, they finally come to a conclusion that will satisfy both their greatest want and their desire to be released into the outside world. Murder.

" _This is absurd!"_ They think. " _I can't murder somebody!"_

" _I could… I could kill someone and get my wishes granted. Taking someone's life isn't all that hard,"_ They change their mind.

" _No...I-"_

" _It'll be easy…"_

" _I can't…"_

" _Yes, you could! You don't even know these people!"_

" _But...th-they trust me…"_

With a conflicted mind, this person decides to turn in for the night, and in the morning, they make their decision...

* * *

 _A.N:_ _As promised, here is the short story. I am currently working on the next chapter, and hopefully, I will have it posted sometime this week. BOI FOR NOW._


	11. Raging Inferno: Up in Smoke

_If you'll be my fire, I'll be your fuel. I'll help you become a raging inferno. And together we'll burn…_

 _But even the biggest and hottest fires fizzle out. Not even the largest and driest of twigs can bring it back…_

 _We can drive fire away, but the flame is always here to stay. It will grow again one day..._

* * *

I can't but help but wonder why I make the decisions I do. Most of the time, I make good choices. But sometimes…

Right now, as my freshly woken body stirs, I feel like I've made a horrible choice. The nausea is what affects me first, and when I sit up, I automatically feel like I'm going to vomit. Wary of my sensitive stomach, I slowly get to my feet. Unexpectedly, dizziness hits me over the head and I stagger into a wall. Everything is a mess. My mind is slow and fuzzy, my body is lead. Just as I predicted during my drinking frenzy, I have fallen victim to a nasty hangover.

Loudly, I groan and look across the room. My vision was doubled and shifty, making it hard to see anything clearly. Faintly, I could make out the bar counter and a few stools. No Jungo though. I could've sworn he passed out in here too. My head pounded painfully, my knees were knocking, and fatigue weighed my body down uncomfortably. I needed a bed. Yes, that would make me feel better, a nice warm bed. I pushed myself off the wall, a new motive fueling my movements, and step by step made my way towards the door.

I tried my best to focus on the dark green color of the exit, watching it get closer as I moved onward. _Come on…_ My thoughts egged me on. _Okay, now just...turn the handle._ With shaking hands, I grabbed onto the silver piece of metal, and mustering as much strength as I could, I turned the knob and let myself out.

The corridor looked warped and sinister through my bleary eyes, so to ensure that I don't fall over again, I use the wall as a guide. After a while, my vision began to normalize, making the trip to the dormitories a lot easier. Now if only this dizziness would subside. I teetered along, suppressing the urge to spew the contents of my stomach on the wall every so often. At last, the secondary common area came into view. With the realization of how close I was to the dorms, I quickened my hobble.

With a push, I got through the doors. And after another brief walk down another hallway, I finally reached my destination. _Oh thank the lord, the buddha, any other gods or enlightened ones smiling down...on... me… Oh, wait. Where's my dorm again?_

I find as I come closer to the rooms, that I can't remember where my dorm was. Hell, I can't even tell which building was the boy's dormitories and the girl's dormitories. Grumbling quietly, I hobble towards the one that seems right. _I mean, it's a fifty-fifty chance right?_

I don't even try to read the nameplates, so instead, I rely on my (currently shoot) memory and pick a door. I fumble the key out of my pocket, shove it into the lock and twist.

It won't open.

Instead of doing what any sensible person would do, I decided I need to kick and pound on the door a couple times (a good example of a bad decision). From inside the room, I was assaulting, I heard somebody yelp. A second later, after another swift kick to the poor door, this person, who probably looked through the peephole, started to talk to me. More like yell, actually.

"Matsuda! What in God's holy name are you doing?" Rinka Morita screamed at me. The fear in her shaking voice was very noticeable. _Oh shit…_

My leg stopped mid-kick and I stepped back. "Rinka? Oh man, I'm sorry, I th-thought this was my room. I-I-I'll leave you alone, I'm s-sorry." Embarrassed, I started to teeter towards the male dorms, when I heard a door unlocking behind me.

"Wait, Matsuda. Where on earth were you all day?" _Huh? All day?_ I turned to look at the nanny, who was dressed in her usual sweater, but instead of capris, she was in black yoga pants. She looked...different… somehow, but I couldn't place my finger on it at the moment. When her brown eyes met my hazel ones, she frowned. "Wait, what's wrong? You're sweating and your face is really red…"

"What doya mean all day? How long-" I slurred out.

"Have…have you been drinking?" She asked quietly.

"M-maybe."

Rinka sneered and crossed her arms across her chest. "Matsuda Magohachi, you are underage!"

"I know! I'm s-s-sorr-" At this moment, I was ran over by a wave of nausea. In fear of throwing up last night's bad choices, I covered my mouth and doubled over. I saw Rinka's freckled face go white.

"Oh, are you alright?"

"Fine," I managed to choke out.

Rinka looked at me suspiciously. "Well, you don't seem fine, buster. Come on I'll take you to your room," The nanny grabbed my hand and led me towards the male dormitories.

"Thank you, Rinka,"

She sighed. "No problem," When we reached my room, the nanny asked for my key. I set it into her small hand, and she proceeded to unlock the door. "Hey, where did your Monokuma keychain go?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Musta lost it,"

Rinka nodded and sat me down on the edge of my bed. "Alright mister, you stay here and I'll be right back with something to help you with that hangover,"

The nanny turned to leave, but I caught her hand. "Thank you, Rinka. I really appreciate it,"

I saw the tips of her ears go red. "Uh, y-yeah. I'm g-glad to help, Matsuda." She stuttered.

I released her and watched the nanny scamper away. Even though I was disoriented and had no idea what was really going on, I found myself smiling and thinking, _Rinka is such a nice girl! It's really kind of her to help me out._ I placed my arms casually behind my head and leaned back. My smile faded a little. _She looks strange, different from her usual self. And what did she mean by all day? Have I been unconscious since yesterday night? What time is it now?_

After a few long minutes, the nanny returned, and in her small hands was a mug, that emitted the strong odor of coffee, and a bottle of water. This was the first time I noticed that on the plastic bottles, was Monokuma's grinning face. Looped around her right arm was a pink tote bag, filled with items I couldn't see.

"Here, drink this." Rinka tossed me the water, and I ripped open the bottle right away. My tongue had been like the driest of deserts, and when I chugged down the liquid down, all I felt was sweet relief. That is until the water hit my sensitive stomach. When I felt something making it's way up my throat, I quickly threw myself into the bathroom and found the toilet, just in time too. As I vomited into the porcelain bowl, I felt Rinka pat my back comfortingly. My stomach was soon devoid of everything except bile, and I slumped against the wall behind me, my chest heaving as I struggled to breathe. Rinka shut the toilet's lid and handed me another bottle.

"Uh, how about this time, you drink slower," The nanny says with a small smile. I nodded and with shaking hands, I took the water. My palms were slick with sweat, and my fingers were twitching uncontrollably, which made it hard to twist the lid. Eventually, Rinka did it for me.

"Thank you," I mumbled bashfully. I got that horrible vomit taste out of my mouth and soothed my burning throat.

Rinka extended a hand to help me up. "You don't have to vomit anymore, do you?" She asked. I responded with no. "Alright then, let's get you outta the restroom,"

I grabbed onto the nanny's hand, and, with a surprising amount of strength, she pulled me up. Leaning on Rinka a little, I shuffled with her back into the bedroom and sat down heavily on the bed. "Thanks," I said hoarsely.

"I hope you understand now that drinking has consequences, Matsuda," She scolded.

"I know, after the time I've jus' had…" I brushed the hair off of my sweaty forehead.

Rinka's gaze softened. "Well, when you're older, it's good to drink occasionally, but just not to the point of drunkness," She offers the plain white mug to me. My nose was correct, the liquid inside is in fact coffee. "Drink this…" The nanny dug into her tote bag and pulled out a box of aspirin. After punching two pills out of the package, she held them out for me to take. "...and swallow these,"

I did as Rinka said. The coffee was gone in one swift gulp, taking the tablets down with it. Rinka turned to search her bag some more, the look on her face was sullen and the bags under her usually lively brown eyes were dark and heavy. The smile on her freckled face was noticeably smaller than her default grin. "Uh, Rinka? Is something wrong?"

"Hmm?" She hummed and glanced over at me.

"You look a bit off. What's the matter?"

"Oh, I just haven't been sleeping very well. Monokuma's motive and everything else has been on my mind lately…" The nanny said quietly. She pulled a small bag of peanuts out of her tote and set them in my hand as she took a seat on the bed next to me. "I just can't get that motive out of my head. It's been haunting me for a while now…along with various other things..." Rinka went silent, her eyes were glued to her lap. I stared at her while ripping open the plastic peanut package. Finally, the nanny spoke up. "Matsuda, what's your greatest desire?"

I poured some of the nuts into my palm and looked at them. "I haven't really thought about it. I don't intend to kill anyone, so it doesn't really matter," I said nonchalantly. My eyes drifted back onto the nanny. She was still avoiding my gaze. "What about you?"

"The kids," she whispered. "I want all of the kids to be safe and happy, I wish for my siblings to live a good life," Her hands started to shake.

"Rinka?" I asked. She was silent. I set a hand on her shoulder gently "Hey, it's alright,"

The nanny sniffed, then looked at me. "I know it's alright. I guess I'm just worried, is all," she gave me her warmest smile. "Enough about me, is your stomach feeling better? How's your head?"

I returned the smile with one of my own. "My stomach is fine, and my head is too. Thanks for all of your help, Rinka."

The nanny stood up and brushed off her yoga pants. "You should get some rest. In the morning, make yourself some breakfast. I suggest bacon,"

"Wait, what time is it now?" I asked quickly. Rinka frowned and opened her mouth to say something when a familiar jingle cut her off.

 _Ding dong, bing bong._

Monokuma's grating voice filled the room. "Attention students of Hope's Peak Academy. It is now 10 pm and officially nighttime! The eastern wing is now closed. Please make your way to the dorms at this time. Sweet dreams everyone!"

"Oh," I said quietly.

Rinka nodded. "Yeah. I should get going. Have a good night Matsuda,"

"You too Rinka. Thanks for your help," I waved at the girl.

The nanny gave one last smile and turned to leave. But when she reached the door, she hesitated. "Uh, hey Matsuda?" She asked without looking at me.

"Hmm?"

"Would-" She paused, then turned to look at me, a pink blush tints her cheeks. "Would you m-maybe want to go on a date sometime?"

I'm stunned into silence, my face beginning to burn. "Uh. Um, yeah. I would love to!" I exclaimed happily.

Rinka's entire face became red and bright, from the tip of her freckled nose to her ears. Her original hearty smile returned full force. "G-great! Uh, whenever you're free, j-just come see me…" She turned to the door again, and this time cracked it open. "I'm going to get myself a cup of tea. Sleep well, Matsuda." Rinka grinned at me, before stepping into the emptiness.

"Remember our pact Rinka! I shouted after her. "And be safe,"

Rinka's smile faltered for a second but returned a second later. "I promise I will." She said quietly. Then the nanny was gone.

* * *

My thoughts plague my mind all night. Good thoughts, bad thoughts, thoughts on top of thoughts. My brain is a lively bee's nest, which will never stop moving unless you gas it.

 _Rinka asked me on a date! I've never been on a date with anybody, ever. I can't believe-_

 _What is your greatest desire, Matsuda? Could it possibly be finding and getting back at-_

 _I wonder how my family is doing. Are they worried about me? Is dad and mom okay? What about my sister-_

 _Would you kill someone Matsuda? Would you honestly stoop to_ his _level?_

 _Are we ever getting out of this bunker?_

 _How long before one of us ends up dead?_

 _Why..._

 _Wh..._

...

* * *

 _Ding dong, bing bong._

"Attention students of Hope's Peak Academy. Goood morning everyone! It is now seven A.M. and nighttime is officially over! It's time to rise and shine and greet another beee-yoo-tiful day in the bunker!"

The morning announcement roused me cruelly from my slumber. I didn't want to move, didn't want to think, didn't want to _exist_. But then I remembered last night. A sudden grin nearly split my face in two, and I leapt from the bed and into the bathroom. I took a quick, three-minute shower, not wanting to be late for the breakfast meeting, and dressed in my new, non-blood stained clothing, courtesy of the lovely drag queen, Akira. After making sure I had my keys and handbook, I stride out the door, the smile never leaving my face for even a second.

A few other students are leaving their dorms at this time too. I greet Nokia, Casper, and Harper with a friendly good morning, exchanged a few words with Sawako, who was carrying a small laundry basket full of her clothing, then started towards the eastern wing.

I strolled down the corridor with a spring in my step and breakfast on my mind.

"Someone seems happy," Somebody speaks up. I glance over my shoulder and see Kuma, who was falling in step behind me. I couldn't help but widen my grin.

"Well Kuma, I don't know what it is, but today just seems like a helluva good day," I responded excitedly.

The tennis player smiled at me. "Wow, your attitude is quite contagious, Matsuda,"

I gave the spiky-haired boy a thumbs up, and in return, he held the door to the common area open for me.

"Thank you kind sir," I say, mimicking a fancy person's accent (somewhere in the common area, Saburo is cringing at this bad impression).

The kitchen door is slightly ajar, and the heavenly smell of pancakes is coming from inside.

As I step through the door, I cry out, "Naooooomi!"

The hypnotist, who I expected was the chef behind today's breakfast, looked up from the grill with a dull expression plastered on her face. I swoop the blue-haired girl into a hug. "Thank you for cooking breakfast for everyone! I really appreciate it!"

The luckster patted my arm. "No problem big guy…" She says hoarsely. When I release her, she hands me a plate with a stack of pancakes on it. I thank the girl, and make my way back to the commons, where I spot a nearly empty table and sit on one of the empty seats.

"Good morning Matsuda," Zania greets. "How are you today?"

"Fine and dandy! And you?" I respond.

Zania gets a surprised look on her face. "You seem very chipper today, Matsuda. Are you feeling alright?

"Should I get the first-aid kit?" Shig asked sarcastically.

"I feel the best! Thanks for asking." I exclaimed before taking a big chomp out of my breakfast.

"Where were you yesterday, Matsuda?" Cinque asked with a mouth full of food (as usual). "I didn't see you at all."

"Oh," I waved a hand nonchalantly. "I was just passed out on the floor after a night of getting drunk. No biggie."

Zania stared at me with wide eyes, while Shig burst into laughter. "Dude, disregard what I said earlier about you being a pussy. You're hard core man!"

"You're still banned from our waffle gang, though," Cinque stated crossly.

I rolled my eyes. "So Cinque, where's Quattro at?" I ask, noticing the absence of the weaponsmith.

The hacker took a large bite out of a horribly mutilated pancake. "She lost a game of rock-paper-scissors and now she has to do the laundry."

"Ah, rock-paper-scissors. Not a game for the weak of heart," Harper says while sitting down at the table.

"Morning!" I chirp out, taking the illusionist by surprise.

"Matsuda, are you ill?" Shig starts to laugh again.

"Am I really that much of a buzzkill?" I asked confused.

All four of my tablemates either shrugged or nodded. "Gee, thanks," I mumble.

After wiping a tear out of his eye, Shig looked around the room. "Hey, isn't Shuya supposed to start the meeting?"

I copied what the lock picker had done and checked the room. No sign of soldier boy. "Huh," I huffed. "Shuya doesn't really seem like the kind of guy to shirk his duties… In fact, I see a few people are missing. Kyotaro, Shouko, Jungo…"

Zania frowns. "Well, I guess we'll just have to skip it tod-" The hula dancer was cut off by a sudden musical trill coming from the speakers. I whip my head around and look at the monitor on the wall to my left. Monokuma's red gash seems to be glowing brighter, causing a chill to run down my spine.

Our supervisor clears his throat.

"Attention students! A corpse has been discovered in the northern wing laundry room! I suggest you all make your way there immediately!"

The room goes dead silent and my heart drops into my shoes. Monokuma's chilling words repeat over and over again in my head like a broken record. That sense of dread that I had been feeling for the past week has returned full force, draining the good mood I had out of my body.

The next thing I know, I'm sprinting down the corridor as fast as my legs can carry me, pass the grocery store, pass the pool and garden, pass the dormitories, and into the north wing. All I can think is four words as adrenaline and fear pump through my veins viciously. _This can't be real._

Somehow, I make it. The dull, grey door to the laundry room seems menacing, evil almost. I can hear sobs coming from the other side. _This can't be real._

The others are getting closer too, I can hear their footsteps echo off the concrete walls. I muster up enough energy to open the door, curiosity being my driving force, and I immediately regret my decision.

Wrinkled clothes are splayed across the floor.

Sawako is standing in the corner of the room, sobs wracking her entire body as she stares at-

Kyotaro is sitting against the wall, wrapped up in his own arms, shivering as he stares at-

Quattro is leaning against a washing machine, pale-faced and looking sick as she stares at-

 _This can't be real. This CAN'T be real! THIS CAN'T BE REAL!_

I fall to my knees, tears starting to well up in my eyes, as I stare at Rinka Morita's disembodied head. The rest of her body is hanging halfway out of a washing machine. I just stare, unable to do anything else. I can hear the other students filing through the doorway, their gasps, their cries, their pleas to God.

I don't react at all.

…

…

…

 _You promised me you'd be safe..._

* * *

 _A.N: And so the fun begins. I feel REALLY bad about killing off Rinka, she was extremely adorable and would've made Matsuda very happy. But I killed her anyways. Thank you, Jubilees for submitting such a great character! I'm sorry she couldn't have stayed longer, but someone had to die. Ugh!_

 _Anyways! To lighten the mood up a little bit, I will be posting a fun filler chapter this week instead of a regular one. Yada yada yada. Blah, blah, blah!_

 _I really disliked the choppiness of this chapter, I might have to go back and rewrite it later, but for now, this is what I got! Also, I apologize for it being so short... Sorry!_

 _Shout out to Jubilees, the creator of the amazing Rinka! Remember to leave a review! BOI FOR NOW!_


	12. A Bizarre Day in the Bunker

_If you're a piece of shit clap your hands! *claps* OH MY FUCKING GOD IT'S BEEN SO LONG I SINCERALLY SUCK ASS. I'M SO SORRY I REALLY HAVE NO EXCUSE, EXCEPT THAT I'M A PIECE OF SHIT. Anyways! Howdy, howdy folks! It is I, the Deadrabbit! Here to bring you A FUCKING STORY AFTER YEARS OF PROCRASTINATING. Gah! I'm really sorry anyone who still follows this story (if there's anyone left). But yeah, here it is. The comic relief before the investigation of Rinka Morita, SHSL Nanny! I tried my best to fit EVERY character in equally, but sorry if you felt like there wasn't enough diversity or whatever. Alright, I would like to thank a couple of people who helped me plan, or I just think are awesome._ SongBirds-Lullaby for talking with me and making my day, Dawnfire1551 for giving me ideas and for making me happy, and Nikhilbhavani who was a major help in the planning of this chapter. And thanks to all of you guys for being so patient with me! I'll try to be more active, but school is a bitch and yadayadayada.  
And one more thing before we start the story. Okay, so this is like completely not story related, but I'd just like to share this with you guys anyway. During my hiatus, I discovered that I am actually genderqueer ( a person who does not fit within the gender binary but identifies with neither, both, or a combination of male and female genders)! So I am no longer a female, but I am genderqueer! My preferred pronouns are they/them! So yeah! Just thought I'd share with you guys a little update in my life (not that you care).  
Enough waiting, on to the story!

* * *

On the day Matsuda was passed out on the floor of the bar, before the murder of Rinka Morita ever happened, some weird shit was going down.

It all started when a semi-drunk Jungo stumbled out of the bar, leaving his unconscious comrade behind. Dazed and confused, the platinum-haired boy staggered down the corridor towards the living area. He didn't know how early in the morning it was, nor did he care. All the singer wanted to do was sing.

And boy, did he sing.

That morning, Jungo sang (actually, screamed would be more accurate) _The Bohemian Rhapsody_ at the top of his lungs.

"Is this the real life?! Is this just fantasy?! Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality!"

Casper practically materialized next to the boy. "YAAAAAAAAAAAS, QUEEEEEEEEEN." She yelled. The music enthusiast started to sing along (she was extremely off-key) with the opera singer.

"Mama, just killed a man! Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead!" the two sang.

Shig poked his head out of his room, a twisted scowl on his face. "What. The fuck! It's three o'clock in the morning! Why in the sweet hell are you singing, in english of all things, this early?!"

Casper gave him an insane looking grin. "Can't fight the power, bitch!"

Shig growled and stomped back into his dorm. A second later, he reemerged with makeshift plugs stuffed into his ears and flipped both of the singing fools off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sawako Raimu is performing a high stakes mission inside the cafe. Her objective: Steal all of the pastries without getting caught.

" _Alright Sawako, you can do this. Just gotta get enough to replenish the stock in my room. Don't get greedy."_ The entrepreneur thought while covering the security camera's lens with a bag. Then, as quick as a bullet, she rushed to the baked goods counter and stuffed her pockets full of food.

" _Okay, now I just have to make it out of here witho-"_

"Whatcha doin Miss Raimu?" A squeaky voice asked curiously. Sawako nearly jumped through the ceiling. Standing in the doorway was none other than the sadistic son of a bitch himself.

Sawako had no idea what to do, her mind was blank. The entrepreneur started to stutter, whilst an amused Monokuma grinned at her wickedly, ready to drag the alleged thief to the punishment room.

"Oh! Monokuma! H-h-how lovely to see you!" Sawako laughed awkwardly.

Monokuma giggled. "Upupupu! It's nice to see you too Miss Raimu! Now, would ya care to tell me why you have all those pastries?"

Sawako stared at the bear for a few moments, racking her mind for an answer that won't get her killed. "Well, you see… Uh I was… rearranging the pastries!" She exclaimed.

"Rearranging the pastries..." Monokuma said.

Sawako tugged nervously on the collar of her blouse. "Uh, y-yeah! MechAkira doesn't really sort them when he sets them out, so I took it upon myself to reorganize everything!"

The supervisor watched as the girl rapidly sorted baked goods by their type and size. "Mm, okay… I'm just gonna…leave now." Monokuma slowly waddled out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Sawako breathed a sigh of relief and slumped against the counter. "Ah. I think I'll just stick to buying things,"

"You bet your ass you should, darling. That was close," MechAkira beeped from the kitchen.

* * *

While Sawako was buying a few dozen muffins instead of stealing them, Naomi was in her room, trying her best to ignore the shrill complaints of Shig towards the now infamous singing duo. Instead of sleeping, as usual, she was performing her weekly attempt at summoning a demon.

"...venit daemon te exspecto…" She murmured quietly. The hypnotist was sitting cross legged in the middle of a white chalk pentagram, candles all around her. All she was wearing was an unbuttoned blouse and her underwear. Her coat, skirt, and goggles were all discarded on her underused bed (could you blame her though, when you're summoning a demon in an enclosed space it gets as hot as an oven!).

"...da mihi potestatem mille deos…" Naomi's raspy voice grew louder with each word she said. A strange electricity filled the room, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

* * *

She continued to speak her strange latin curse, and as she did, students began waking up, unable to sleep while Jungo and Casper were singing their throats ragged. Nokia, Naomi's next door neighbor, was also unable to sleep at this time. Groggily and ungracefully, she fell out of her fluffy white bed and scooted herself towards the restroom. The yakuza heiress, who was in desperate need of a shower, began to discard her pajamas.

* * *

Back to poor Shig who just wanted sleep, but couldn't ignore the callings of his heart. The lock picker was laying on one of the couches in the boy's lounge, arms wrapped around himself protectively. Even from in here, he could still hear the siren's call that was _The Bohemian Rhapsody_. As much as the boy wanted to join the duo, he had to stay as tsundere as possible, to withhold his tough, snarky reputation.

* * *

Nokia has just finished her shower, and is now slipping into her usual attire - this time, the white hat included. The yakuza was tying her pink hair up into her signature twin tails, when she heard a strange chanting coming from the room next to her. Unsure what it was, Nokia pressed an ear against the wall, in hopes of making out whatever those noises were.

Faintly, she heard someone shouting. "Ingredere, ingredere, ingredere! Venite statim, diaboli!"

Surprised, Nokia recoiled a bit. Naomi was usual quiet, her volume never rising pass an inside voice. Why was she yelling? The yakuza decided to check on her, just in case she was injured or something. Mustering up as much bravery and courage as she could, the small girl made her way next door.

* * *

"Mors venite, mors venite, mors venite!" Naomi shouted over and over again. The strong static in the room was very off putting, but the luckster continued nonetheless. Finally, with one last shout (Diaboli!), the tension faded, leaving the room calm and silent as it had been previously. Naomi cracked open one of her eyes, looking for results. In front of her was a piece of pie set on a white porcelain dish, which had not been their before the ritual. The hypnotist raised an eyebrow and picked up the plate. The pie was chocolate by the looks of it, and it smelled like fire and evil. There was a small smiley face (with horns) drawn on a piece of stationery taped to the edge of the plate.

Naomi groaned. "What? I hate pie…" she complained as she staggered to her feet. "Satan's officially on my shit list…" Just as the blue-haired girl was about to toss the cursed pie into a garbage bin, someone knocked on the door. With dessert still in hand, she raced to the door and threw it open.

"H-hello Naomi. Is e-everything all- Eep! Why does n-nobody wear pants when they answer the d-door!" Nokia exclaimed.

"Ah, Nokia...perfect timing…" Naomi said without showing even a hint of shame. "I need you to take this pie…" The hypnotist thrust the plate into Nokia's arms. "Don't get it near bright lights and keep it refrigerated…"

"B-b-but-" Naomi shut the door. "Oh. Okay…" Nokia whispered, a confused look on her face. She looked down at the dessert in her arms, which looked quite unappealing. The yakuza decided she didn't want it, but instead of throwing it away, she was going to give it to someone else. Content with this idea, Nokia set out on a quest.

* * *

Cinque came out of her room. Just like everybody else, she was awoken by Jungo and Casper, who were know singing some obnoxious song the weaponsmith's never heard of. Sleepily, Cinque stretched and scratched her back. She began to think about breakfast, part of her hoping that Naomi was up and has already started cooking, for the weaponsmith was feeling lazy right now. But first, she had to get Quattro.

* * *

Taiyo is in love. He is in love, but he doesn't want to be in love. It's not like he can help it though, the heart wants what it wants. And his heart wants _her_. And why wouldn't it? I mean look at her. Tough as nails with a face so cute it should be on an ASPCA commercial. From the moment the knife fighter laid eyes on her, he knew he was hooked. Now he just wants her to reel him in. Taiyo can feel it in his gut that she likes him too, they both spend a lot of time together everyday, and they are pretty affectionate with each other… But… Taiyo growled and stomped towards the boy's lounge. He needed someplace quiet to think. The fighter stepped through the door and the first thing he saw was Shig curled up on the couch, sobbing. The lock picker stopped crying and stared at Taiyo.

"I'm in love," Taiyo blurted out stupidly.

* * *

Harper was up even before Jungo started singing. The illusionist was attempting to make breakfast in the main kitchen for two people patiently waiting in the common area. He has called a meeting with these people to discuss...things… Harper lazily flipped a pancake in the pan, not really paying attention to it. His mind was elsewhere. Only when he smelled the smoke did he notice that the pancake was now in flames. Panicking, he threw the entire pan into the sink and extinguished the flames.

"Is everything okay?" Yoko called out softly.

"Don't burn anyzing down, ja?" Shouko shouted.

Harper took a deep breath, took a plate of blackened pancakes into his gloved hands and stepped out to greet his awaiting peers.

"Everything's fine," the illusionist smiled as he placed the plate on the table. "Thank you both for meeting with me-"

"I'm going to stop you right zere, buddy. The answer is no, I have no interest in being in your harem," Shouko interrupted while she started to stand up.

Yoko gasped. "H-harem? Harper, is that what this is-"

"No! There is no harem!" The illusionist shouted. "I just wanted to meet with you to discuss some things, is all."

Shouko crossed her arms and squinted her eyes. "Vhat do you vant to discuss, hmm?"

"I want to take out Monokuma," Harper replied proudly.

* * *

Unaware of any of the mass chaos that was beginning to bloom, Katsuko sat alone in the infirmary. The wounded runner sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the door. She was lonely. Really lonely. She missed Shouko, who left about five minutes ago, in spite of Katsuko's pleas.

"Eh, Shooukooo," the runner whined sullenly. As much as she would've liked to follow her girl, Katsuko was stuck in bed. She's already tried to walk, but it she collapsed after only a few steps. Katsuko whimpered and pulled the borrowed pink sweater around herself tighter. She would just have to wait for her scientist to return.

* * *

Quattro hasn't slept all night. She's been in the bar, typing rapidly on her computer for the past eight hours. Shouko had asked her to code a robot bartender yesterday, and since the hacker had nothing else to do, she accepted the task. The bartender was a bit more difficult than the cafe robot. All of those drink combinations, programing Akira's goddamned voice to respond to people's orders, and cleaning up the counter took a lot of code. And I bet you could imagine how tired poor Quattro is right now. Why, she looks like she's about to fall aslee- Oh wait she just did. And now her face is on the keyboard. Oh, well. We should probably just leave her alone.

* * *

"Not here, come back never." Read the sign hanging on Quattro's door. Cinque frowned at this and decided to knock, just to make sure if her sister really was gone.

"Quattro?" She called. "You in there?" Nothing. Cinque knocked again. Still nothing. CInque shrugged and assumed her twin was off causing mayhem somewhere else. Content with this theory, the weaponsmith started towards the common area. Little did she know, somebody with dastardly intentions was tailing her, waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

"So vhat ze hell do you vant us to do about it?" Shouko said with her mouth full of burnt breakfast.

"I'm glad you asked," Harper said as he got to his feet. He started to pace around the table. "You see, I want to set a trap for Monokuma and get him to tell us how to get out of this place," The illusionist set a hand on the table and pointed at the two girls with his other. "I need you two to work with me, and using our combined ultimates we could do it!"

"Mm, I guess we could try…" Yoko said.

"Bah, you two don't need me," Shouko said as she scooted her chair back and stood up. "You and Ms. Boom Boom Lady should be able to find avay to trap zat goddamned bear by yourselves,"

Yoko looked at Shouko stunned. "What did you call me?"

Shouko rested her hip against the table nonchalantly. "Ms. Boom Boom Lady,"

"Okay, I have put up with a lot of your bullshit, but now you have crossed the line, Shouko." The explosives expert said.

"She actually has a point though," Harper said with a shrug.

"Fuck you too Magic Bacon Maker!" Yoko said, getting to her feet.

"You should feel lucky, I only give nicknames to people I like," Shouko said while picking at her fingernails.

"Yeah Yoko, you should feel lucky,"

"Fuck off! If anybody is lucky, it would be you Harper, because you are not getting a nickname from _someone_ who has clearly inhaled a bit too much," Yoko said.

Shouko flipped the other girl off as she walked towards the exit.

"Yeah that is right! Run! Run and leave the Magic Bacon Maker and me to save us all!"

Shouko kicked the door open, her middle finger still high in the air as she disappeared down the hall.

"Okay, now hush," Harper said, gesturing for the girl to sit back down. "Shouko's right, with my expertise on the mechanics of a good trap, and your destructive capabilities, we could possibly drop the bomb faster than the Deadrabbit's career!"

"Who is-"

"Nobody Important," Harper dismissed. "Anyways, come Ms. Boom Boom Lady! We have work to do!"

"I fucking hate you," Yoko said as she was dragged out of her chair and into the hallway. (Then there was this whole issue with Yoko kicking Shouko in the ass as she and Harper ran pass her towards the grocery store, but I really shouldn't go into that, it got _really_ messy, _really_ fast.)

* * *

Saburo was spleepwalking. Just walking around the bunker aimlessly and effortlessly, but with his eyes closed and loud snores coming out of his open mouth. Occasionally he would open a door, walk in, walk back out. He has been doing this from the time he fell asleep to...well right now. We should probably leave him alone…

* * *

Matsu was in the library (where else would she be?), sitting against one of the bookshelves. In her lap was a notepad, and she was scribbling down words in very illegible handwriting. Every so often, she would bite the end of her black pen, then start writing again. The title of the piece she was writing was… _I Was Molested by a Lesbian: A Short Memoir of My Days Trapped in a Bunker_. Oh, okay. As the horror writer continued to write, somebody else entered the library. Actually, _smashed the door in_ is more accurate than _entered_. The sleepwalking butler had decided to visit the library, his snoring loud enough to be heard over a train horn. Matsu, of course, didn't notice because she was too lost in her writer's high. Saburo wandered around the room for a little bit, running into book shelves, knocking books from their places. Finally, the butler came to the aisle Matsu was in. By this time she was fully aware of his presence.

"Saburo, what the are you doing?" She said, setting her writing aside.

Saburo said nothing, just snorted.

"Excuse me?" Matsu got to her feet.

"Harrreghhheh," The sleeping boy mumbled.

"What in the hell…" Matsu trudged towards the boy until she was right in front of him. "Saburo. Are you sleep-"

The butler reached out and grabbed Matsu's (rather lacking) chest. The writer shrieked and smacked his hands away, but he just touched her again.

"Saburo! Knock it off," The writer's face was bright red.

"Snoooooooooooouuuuuuuur,"

At last, the butler pushed past the girl and made his back to the hallway, leaving the confused and offended Matsu behind. After taking a few deep breaths, the girl fell to her knees and scooted across the floor back to her notepad. She flipped back to the first page and crossed _Lesbian_ out of the title and replaced it with _Sleepwalker_.

* * *

Kyotaro was one evil man. The blackmailer was doing what he does best and has began digging around for people's secrets. You see, Kyotaro was the type of person to get revenge on someone by hurting their reputation. And boy did he have some people on his shit list. First was Shig, who is just out right obnoxious, then Quattro, who was also obnoxious, Kuma, who won't throw away his soda bottles and leaves trails off them everywhere, and lastly, Keisuke, who (you guessed it) is also obnoxious. To retaliate, the blackmailer did some careful "observations" and found some things about these four that he was willing to bet wouldn't want other people to know. Kuma like to arrange flowers in his free time and slept with a tiny stuffed dog that he called _Wolfy_. Quattro picks her nose and whips the boogers on her sister when she's sleeping and wears socks and sandals quite frequently. Keisuke had a pet lizard named Liz and sometimes puts pigtails in his own hair when he's alone. Shig has a heart shaped pillow with the word _Jesus_ embroidered on it and is obsessed with being a tsundere. After jotting these facts down and putting them into his back pocket, Kyotaro decided to go grab a bite to eat to celebrate his victory. He planned later that day to approach the four and blackmail them into behaving. Content with this idea, the boy locked up his dorm and made his way towards one of the kitchens. Little did he know, the sheet of paper that he had written the secrets on has fallen out of his pocket. Those secrets that could make or break these four students were sitting out in the open…

* * *

Kuma has been up all night playing ping pong with himself. Well, more like bouncing the ball against the wall without stopping. Since there was no actual tennis court within the bunker, Kuma had to practice with the ping pong table conveniently set up in his room. Once every three days, he would challenge himself to get as many hits as he could without stopping. So far, his high score was 2057, but tonight he was going to beat that.

"2044, 2045, 2046…" He said with each hit. Kuma was determined to beat himself at his own game. "2049, 2950…" Come on Kuma, you can do it. "2051, 2052…" Only five hits away… "2053, 2054, 2055…"

A knock from the door startled Kuma, making him miss the ball. His eye twitched. It took everything the tennis player had to not flip the ping pong table over.

Kuma answered the door. "Yes?" He said through clenched teeth.

Nokia was standing at the door, looking quite nervous. "Uh, hey Kuma. I had this piece of pie, and I was wondering if-" Kuma shut the door. "Oh, okay. That was kinda rude," She said meekly. The tiny yakuza spotted something on the floor near Kuma's door. A sheet of paper. Nokia thought Kuma might've dropped it, so she placed it into his mail slot. Inside the tennis player's room, the note fluttered to the floor.

"Hey Kuma, I think you dropped this paper. I stuck it the mail slot for you. Sorry to bother you…" The yakuza was gone. Meanwhile, Kuma was intrigued about the paper and picked it up. He slowly read the contents of the page. At first he growled.

"Kyotaro you…" He stopped. A sinister smile began to grow on his lips. "...you genius bitch you,"

* * *

Shouko (who had a really sore ass at the moment) has returned to the infirmary to visit (an undoubtedly angry) Katsuko, who is making a surprisingly quick recover. Shouko thinks that has something to do with her determination to be able to run again, her stubbornness, or she's just too dumb to stay hurt for long. "Katsuko, I'm bac-"

A grey streak charged straight (ha ha) at the engineer. "You fuck! How dare you leave me!" Both girls fell to the floor. The impact wasn't really all that terrible because Shouko broke the runner's fall.

"Good to see you too," The engineer said.

Katsuko huffed. "What did that magician bitch want?" She asked while playing with the lapel on Shouko's lab coat.

"Boy vanted to start a harem, but I refused," Shouko said.

Katsuko snorted. "Why would he ask you to be in harem? You're too ugly,"

Shouko frowned. "Rude," She stuck out her tongue.

The runner smirked. "Don't stick it out unless you're gonna share it," (Oh shit, girl love. Caution, slippery when wet.)

Cue the awkward silence…

"Uh, shit. Shouko, I didn't actually-"

"Yea, uh, you should probably get back into bed… Uh…" More awkward silence.

Katsuko took a deep breath. "Shouko I-"

Someone knocked on the door. "Hello? Katsuko, I was wondering if y-you would like- eep!" Nokia was standing in the doorway, obviously shocked to see Katsuko sitting on top of another girl. "What the-"

"Oh, hello Nokia," Shouko said.

"Is that pie?" The runner asked, automatically interested. "Aww, you shouldn't have-"

"No, no p-pie for yooooou," The yakuza ran away.

* * *

Cinque was walking towards the main common area, her stomach wanting food. She was thinking of what Naomi hopefully would be cooking or what she would make herself if the hypnotist wasn't there.

"Ciiiiiiiiiinque," Said a shallow voice.

"Huh?" The weaponsmith spun around. Nobody was there. "Strange…" She said as she turned slowly back around.

"Hello dear," Akira said. The drag queen was right in front of Cinque, a dark green skirt clenched in his hand.

"Whoa! Hey!" The weaponsmith fell backwards in surprise.

Akira chuckled and took a step forward, making Cinque scoot back. "How are you today, Cinque? I see you're still wearing those... _overalls_ ,"

"What're you doing, man?" Cinque said, still scooting backwards. "What's with the skirt?"

Akira chuckled again, this time more sinisterly. "I'm glad you asked, Cinque, my dear!" He grabbed onto the article of clothing with both hands. "I'm going to get this thing on you, even if it means I have to strip you myself! Now come here!"

Cinque shrieked and scrambled to her feet as the drag queen lunged at her. "You crazy bitch!" She screamed as Akira chased her down the hall. Cinque had to survive no matted what it took. Her overalls would be staying!

* * *

Quattro jolted awake, for she sensed a disturbance in the twin force. She shut down her computer and pulled out the flash drive containing the new MechAkira's coding. After putting her laptop back into her gear bag, she trotted over to the metal drag queen to download his code. Quattro pressed a few buttons, then watched as the robot's eyes lit up. Content with her work, the hacker pulled her bag onto her shoulder and left the bar to go check on her sister. What she didn't realize, was when she fell asleep, her head hit the keyboard, pressing several keys in the process which messed up the code. What Quattro didn't realize, was the MechAkira would be a very large problem…

* * *

Zania had a very, _very_ bad cold. The kind of cold that's border line fever and stay in bed sucking cough drops all day. The poor hula dancer's already gone through a whole box of tissues in the past two hours, taken a spoonful of cough medicine, has a breathe right strip plastered across her nose, and has drank several gallons of scalding hot tea, but she's still not feeling any better. Those two idiots singing outside her door did't help her case either, because as long as they're blowing out everyone's ear drums, she can't get any rest.

"Would you guys kindly stop that racket!?" Zania called out. Jungo and Casper went silent. The dancer breathed a sigh of relief and snuggled deeper into bed. However, the silence only lasted about three seconds, because the owners of the grating voices started to sing again. This time, they were _Livin' on a Prayer_. Zania huffed and buried her face into her pillow, trying in vain to keep the grating voices out.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Shig said. "You've known this girl, what, seven days? And you're already _in love_ with her,"

"Yeah. You gotta a problem with that?" Taiyo said as he started to reach for his pocket knife.

Shig raised his hands defensively. "Nope. No problem at all,"

The knife fighter nodded and leaned back into the comfortable lounge couch. "So what do I do?"

"Confess to the her then it's off your chest. If she likes ya back, good for you. If not," Shig shrugged. "Oh well, at least you tried,"

Taiyo contemplated this, then nodded. "Okay… Alright…" He leaned forward and rested his chin on his fist. "So I told you my problem, now it's your turn. What's up, why you in here cryin'?"

Shig gave a sheepish smile. "Well, uh...You see-" He was interrupted by a small squeak. The door to Taiyo's room opened slowly.

The knife fighter stood up. "What in the-"

"H-hello gentleman," Nokia said. "Could I interest either of you with a slice of-"

"Nokia, how the fuck did you get into my room?" Taiyo said.

Nokia giggled. "Oh Taiyo. A yakuza has her tricks. I t-take it neither of you want pie, so I'll j-just leave," The door closed.

"Oh, but I want pie…" Shig said. He watched as Taiyo ran to his door and yanked it open.

"Nokia! What the-" There was no one in his room. "She's gone!" Taiyo turned to look at Shig, but he was also gone. "What in the hell…" He muttered.

* * *

"Just what in the hell do you two think you're doing?"

Shuya, who had just gotten out of bed and was craving a nice cup of tea, was standing over Yoko and Harper with a judgemental look on his face. The duo were kneeled down over a contraption that looked like a rocket launcher and a bear trap (ha ha) had a baby that took some serious steroids. Harper smiled sheepishly and Yoko gave the SAT Operative a 'please just fucking help me' look.

"Shuuuuya…" The illusionist said. "How you doing my friend, good?"

"I'll feel a lot better when you tell me what you're doing,"

Yoko sighed. "We are building a bear trap, what does it look like we are doing?"

Shuya furrowed his brow. "A bear trap? But there's no bears-"

"Shh, just do not question it," The explosive expert interrupted.

"But-"

"Shh, just do not question it,"

Harper stood up and brushed off his pants. "Hey Shuya, could you do us a favor real quick?"

Soldier boy narrowed his eyes. "What kind of favor?"

"We need a few things. Do you know where to get a big net?"

* * *

Keisuke stared in disbelief at the announcements board. Pasted onto the cork were four slips of paper with different facts written on them. The one Keisuke was reading said this:

 _Kei had a pet lizard named Liz and sometimes puts pigtails in his own hair when he's alone._

Now this fact wasn't really embarrassing (well that last one was), but the fact that someone went out of their way to find this information really made him upset. The archeologist quickly scanned the other papers, and couldn't help but laugh. This was pure gold. He couldn't just take this stuff down, could he? No. But taking down his would be too easy, he might as well ruin someone else while he's at it. So Keisuke smiled, took a pen out of his vest pocket, uncapped it and changed one letter on his paper.

 _K_ _ **a**_ _i had a pet lizard named Liz and sometimes puts pigtails in his own hair when he's alone._

Keisuke chuckled. Content with his handy work, he shoved his hands into his pockets and strolled towards the main common area, whistling a happy tune.

* * *

MechAkira 2 has awaken for the first time. His code has finally finished downloading, and man is his mechanical brain fucked up. Everything is fuzzy and strangely tinted yellow, an artificial anger taints his system. He tests his legs, tests his arms, spins his head once, then twice. Out the door he goes, set on annihilating his creator for making his poor brain suffer.

* * *

"Shouko?"

"Hmm?"

Katsuko was curled up in her cot, bundled up in sterile white blankets. The robotics engineer was sitting on the edge of the bed, reading the ingredients on the back of a bottle of vitamins.

"Um," The runner shifted uncomfortably in the sheets. "About earlier…"

Shouko regarded Katsuko over her glasses. "Vhat about earlier?"

"I, um…" Katsuko puffed up her cheeks and straightened up. "I didn't actually mean what I said. It was just a joke that you fell for like a fuckin idiot."

Shouko blinked. She looked back at the bottle. "Hmm, zat's too bad. I was actually hoping you vern't kidding,"

Katsuko slouched back down a bit. "You...what do you mean?"

"You're a smart girl, vhy don't you figure out," Shouko said.

The runner was silent for a second, processing this information. The realization finally hatched from her moderately small brain. She gasped then yanked on one of Shouko's twintails.

"Be my girlfriend for real, you bitch!"

"Ow, don't pull!" Shouko giggled as she smacked the girl's hand away. "Yeah, okay. It took you long enough, numbskull,"

Katsuko grinned and threw her arms around the taller girl. "You're one to talk, you german fuck!"

Their happy moment was rudely interrupted by a killer robot kicking down the door.

Katsuko screamed.

"Vhat in zhe hell!" Shouko said as she leaped off the cot. "MechAkira 2.0, vhat in zhe hell is vong with you?"

The robot scanned the room then made a shrill beeping noise.

"Target not present," It said before rolling off down the hall.

"What in fucks fuck was that fuck?" Katsuko said as she kicked the covers off.

"Um…" Shouko poked her head out the door, looking in the direction the rogue bot headed in. "I don't really know?" Katsuko huffed something incoherent. The engineer shot her a glare. "It's not my fault, vhatever it is,"

"Well, whether it was your doing or not, it's your _robot_ so you should probably go do something about it,"

Shouko nodded curtly then shot down the hall after the bot.

"Wait! Wait, what about me?" Katsuko screamed. The runner grumbled a swear and looked around the room. She spotted a folded wheelchair against one of the walls, cursed herself for not have seen it before, and started to get out of the cot to retrieve it.

* * *

Cinque leaned against a wall, breathing heavily. She had managed to lose Akira by running past Shuya to distract him. She was now in the East dorm near the hall that lead to the garden and pool.

"Damn... I knew I h-had a…a bad t-taste in fashion... but this is insane," She huffed.

"Ciiiiiiinque…" Someone called out. The weaponsmith froze. "Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinque…" The girl slowly turned around. The drag queen was holding the ugly skirt in his right hand and in his left...was a makeup kit. Cinque gasped and turned to run. Akira let out an inhuman screech and chased after her.

* * *

Quattro finished lacing up her combat boots and stood up. She had stopped by her dorm for a quick shower before heading down to breakfast. Content with her appearance (she was wearing a pair of her sisters overalls once all of her own clothes were dirty. She'd have to make Cinque do the laundry later…) the hacker left the room, making sure to lock the door behind her.

"Target present," Something beeped.

Quattro looked to the left. MechAkira 2 was standing close by, a startling look in his strangely yellow eyes.

"Commencing destruction of...Quattro Etsuko…" He beeped as he stepped towards his co-creator.

"Huh?" Quattro said just before MechAkira drove his metal fist into the wall beside her head. "Whoa!" She yelled and ducked.

"Resistance is futile," MechAkira beeped.

Scared for her life (and also thinking of food in spite of the situation), Quattro ran for the East wing, the killer robot followed close behind. At this time, Shouko entered the living area just in time to see MechAkira smash through the double doors to the East wing. She sighed and chased after him. Shortly after, Katsuko came speeding through the living area on a wheelchair, following the path of carnage.

* * *

Casper was leisurely strolling down the hall towards the main common area with Jungo by her side. By now Jungo had sobered up and was feeling the effects of a hangover. The boy groaned every time his head throbbed.

"Damn it, what was I thinking…"

"It happens to the best of us, bud," The enthusiast said.

"I'm sorry about waking you up, I wasn't fully aware of what I was doing,"

"Are you kidding me? That was awesome!"

"Really?"

"Hell yeah! I never knew you knew american songs,"

"Well, I like to listen to a lot of different things ya know," Jungo shrugged. "America has some pretty good jams,"

"If I woulda known you liked the kind of music I do, I would've talked to you sooner,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… I don't really say this to a lot of people, but your a pretty cool dude,"

"Thanks. And your not so bad yourself,"

Casper smiled. They continued on in silence. Well, silent until one of the Etsuko twins came charging down the hall, followed by a robot that looked like a drag queen, a german engineer, and what looked like an angry little old lady in a wheelchair.

"Heeeeeeelp!" Screamed the hacker.

"Stop running," Beeped MechAkira.

"I'm coming, Quattro! Stay calm," Shouko shouted.

"Goddamn it, I can't keep up," grumbled Katsuko.

The music loving duo stood dumbfounded.

"What was that," Jungo asked. Casper responded with a brief shrug. "I think we should follow them, that looks pretty interesting," the opera singer said. The enthusiast nodded in agreement.

* * *

Nokia sighed and let her shoulders sag. Her mission to give out the pie has failed. Nobody wanted to eat this delicious looking math term no matter how enticing it looked. The pink haired girl sighed again and looked down at the chocolatey goodness. It looked so tasty, melty chocolate cream, flaky looking crust, a perfect dollop of pristine white whipped cream on top. The dessert smelled even better, it smelled like home: Mother's sake, bitter black coffee, the metallic smell of blood, the alleyways she and… _him_ used to roam. The yakuza got the sudden urge to eat the pie, but just as she was about to place a piece in her mouth-

"Get outta the way!"

Nokia jolted from her trance and stepped quickly aside as…Quattro?... sprinted past her, her face bright red and her breathing ragged.

"Quatt-" Nokia started, but was drowned out by the sound of heavy footsteps. A large robot clomped past the tiny yakuza. She tilted her head in confusion.

"I'd advise zat you go back to your dorm, Nokia," Shouko shouted as she went by Nokia. "Zings are about to get...interesting,"

"Huh?" She said. The shock from the events unfolding in front of her hindered her ability to speak or move. Well, that is until a certain someone drew near.

"Do I smell...food?"

Nokia tensed and slowly turned her head. She caught only a glimpse of the runner's icy blue eyes, then she started to run in the opposite direction.

"Aw, hell no sweetheart! I may be crippled, but I'm still the fastest person in Japan!"

Nokia didn't get very far. As soon as the wheelchair collided with the back of her legs, she fell backwards, right into the Katsuko's lap. The runner groaned with the added weight, but the wheelchair kept rolling. Nokia squeaked when her emerald eyes met icy blue ones.

"Come on sweetheart," She growled. "Give me the pie,"

"Never, you-" Nokia said. "You girl lover!"

The two continued after the growing chain of students chasing one another…

* * *

On her way to the main common area to start breakfast, Naomi collapsed in a heap in the middle of the hallway. Her several weeks without sleep had finally caught up with her, and now she was sleeping. Hmm. Hopefully someone doesn't step on her.

Much like Naomi, Zania was crashed, snoring loud enough to shake the room. Now that the singing buffoons were gone, the hula dancer was finally able to sleep off her sickness. She wasn't able to hear the rest of her peers crashing and screaming about outside her room. So we'll just leave her alone for now…

* * *

By this time, everyone was either running along with the crowd, or passed out, like Matsuda and Zania. Some students didn't even know why they were running with the crowd, out of boredom or in Saburo's case, sleepwalking. The chase continued, and they were headed straight towards Harper, Yoko, and their elaborate Monokuma trap at the end of the hall.

* * *

"Okay, now you can pass me the bomb," Harper said. Yoko, who's innocent little face was smeared with grease and sweat, passed her handiwork to the illusionist. Shuya loomed in the corner, observing their work with a perplexed look on his face.

"So are you sure this will work?" He asked.

Harper scoffed. "Of course it's going to work! You dare doubt our skills?"

"How does it work, again?" The SAT operative muttered, scratching his head thoughtfully.

"You see," Yoko started as she moved towards Shuya. "That net up there, the one you brought us, will drop down here," She pointed at a large red X on the floor. "Which is triggered by a small pressure plate, which will activate both the net, and the robot that we stole from Shouko," As she said this, Harper set down a small RC car looking contraption, with a scary looking explosive taped to it's side. "The robot will drive towards the X at the same time the net will fall, trapping both the victim, in this case Monokuma, and the kamikaze robot underneath it. The bomb will activate with a push of this button," Yoko held up a small remote, with a large, menacing looking button in the center. Shuya couldn't help but chuckle at how comical it looked.

"Alright," He said. "But how will you get Monokuma to stand on the plate?"

"We bait it," Harper said with a smile. "Which is the last thing we need to get-"

A piece of chocolate pie flew through the air and landed neatly on the X.

* * *

Several things happened almost all at once.

"Give me the goddamn pie, you whore!"

"No!"

The two in the wheelchair were still bickering over the dessert, but weren't paying attention to where they were going. They didn't see Shig currled up on the floor ahead, weeping softly because he was such a bitch. Just like the karma he was about to receive. The rouge wheelchair collided with the boy harshly, sending both Nokia, Katsuko, and the pie flying through the air. The pie landed gracefully. The other two...not so much. The collision halted the group behind them. Keisuke and Kuma rushed to Shig's side, Katsuko, started to limp towards the pie, and Nokia was still. Naomi walked over to her and kicked her.

"Thanks for delivering the pie, kiddo," She said lazily.

The yakuza blinked. "I think I hate you,"

Kai walked out of the Common Area, whistling a soft tune, when he spotted the pie placed in the center of the totally non suspicious red X on the floor. He grinned and bent to pick it up.

Shuya, Harper, and Yoko all gasped. "Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Too late.

The net was already falling from the ceiling. The robot was driving towards the actor. But, at the last second, the robot turned and started heading towards the crowd of people. The pie was knocked from Kai's hand as the net trapped him, and landed gracefully in the far corner of the hallway. At this time, Taiyo was running towards Harper, Yoko, and Shuya, his heart pounding out of his chest, but the three didn't seem to notice him. That is until-

"Yokoooooo!" He screamed and tackled her to the ground. "I loooove you!"

In the struggle, the remote that triggered the bomb flew out of the girl's hand and to the floor. But the explosives expert was too flustered to notice.

"I think I love you, no I know idea, will you date me, will you marry me, huh, huh huh, will ya?" The knife fighter was blabbering out, oblivious to the chaos that was unfolding behind him. Yoko was having trouble comprehending what the hell was happening, so she just stayed silent.

The robot was zooming towards the student, showing no sign of stopping.

Meanwhile, Quattro was hiding in the Common Room, where MechAkira 2 was stalking, searching for his creator, and soon to be victim. The hacker cowered underneath a table, which just so happened to be the one that Kyotaro was sitting at. The blackmailer was munching happily on a victory sandwich, paying no mind to Quattro, the killer robot, or the explosion that sounded from the hall.

Quattro's sister, and the real Akira, were currently wrestling, one trying to get the dress on the other. Finally, Cinque was got too tired, and the weak little drag queen overpowered her. He slipped the skirt over her head and watch as she reluctantly pulled it on the rest of the way. The weaponsmith looked down at herself, twirled around, and shrugged.

"Actually, this isn't so bad,"

"See, I told you so! No time for makeup honey,"

Cinque stopped him. "Uh, no. The skirts enough, thanks,"

"Fine, but wear pretty things more often. You look good, sweetie,"

Matsu watched from behind the crowd as Saburo the sleeping butler made his way across the corridor to where the Monokuma, or should I say Kai, trap was located. She watched as he stopped and bent down to pick something up. The remote with the big scary button. Everybody went silent. Everybody watched in fear as the butler gently pressed the button, activating the bomb.

* * *

The kamikaze robot had already rolled far enough down the hallway that nobody was near the explosion, but it sure was loud. Several students ears started to bleed, and Saburo woke up.

"Well, that's a strange way to start the morning," A high voice said. Monokuma waddled into the room, his false smile gleaming. "Oooh, is that pie I spy, with my one red eye?"

Naomi's eyes widened, but just as she was about to say something, the bear had already eaten the delicacy. Nokia just groaned.

"Mmmm! Evil is my favorite flavor! How did you guys know?"

"Wait evil?" Kuma said. He looked at the yakuza. "You tried to poison me with an evil pie?"

The pink haired girl looked offended. "Talk to Naomi about that, she just shoved it off on me,"

"Wait...that was it?" Naomi asked. "No satanic powers...no evil deities coming down from the heavens to purge the land of all those who aren't worthy? That's all that Satan had to offer?"

Monokuma giggled. "Oh that pie was plenty dark and magical, but I'm as evil as they come!"

Everybody groaned and started to disperse, either to their dorms to rethink their lives, or to the common area, to eat their pains away while trying to avoind the killer robot that eventually need to be deactivated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rinka sat in her room, tears clouding her vision. The nanny was completely oblivious to all of her surroundings, she was too lost in her own thoughts. All she could think about was her kids, her siblings, her aunt and uncle. She thought about what they were doing now. Were they worried? Were they okay without her? Then she thought of her mother. Of how she couldn't end up like her, dead by the hand of her father, by the hand of a drunk and evil man. She needed to help her kids and her family. She needed to kill.

Rinka gingerly fingered the golden cat paw that hung around her neck.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.


	13. Raging Inferno: Investigation Time

_Howdy, howdy folks! It is I, Captain Dallas, here to bring you another update in Danganronpa: The Bunker of Despair! As you may have noticed, I have once again changed my username. Sorry to disappoint you if you liked the old one, but this is what I got. Man, two chapters in one week? Damn, I'm on fire! But in all seriousness, I just feel so bad for leaving you guys hanging like that, so I'm gonna make up for it! There's no saying when the next chapter will be, and I'm not making promises, but it will be soon. This is my first investiagtion thing, so don't judge me too badly, I did the best I could. Now, onto the story!_

* * *

I don't remember vomiting, my minds is off somewhere else. In a place where Rinka is still alive, and we're both in the outside world, on a date somewhere nice. Maybe at a restaurant, or at a theme park. She's laughing, I'm laughing, our arms linked as we walk with a spring in our step down the street.

But instead here I am, crouched in the corner of a laundry room inside a bunker with Rinka's corpse sitting a few feet away. Her wide brown eyes stare at the ceiling lifelessly. Her small frame hangs out of the washing machine, blood spilling out and pooling around it.

The others are just as stunned, clinging to one another, shuddering in fear, looking away from the disembodied head of their friend. Everyone is silent, except for a few stray cries coming from the sensitive ones.

The silence is broken when he waddles into the room. A high pitched giggled pierced the air.

"Upupupu! Decapitation! That's new!" He leaned against a dryer and laughed.

"Is this funny to you?" Shuya asked harshly. "She's dead and you're laughing,"

"Well, I really, genuinely care about none of you! The amount of despair in this room is hilarious!"

"So she is really dead, then," Yoko said quietly. "This is all real. We really have to kill each other," Taiyo gave her a side hug, tears in his eyes.

"God damn it!" Quattro kicked the wall and stomped out of the room.

"What do we do know?" Casper whispered.

"Now you investigate!" Monokuma exclaimed. "There's a killer on the loose! One of you is blackened and it's the rest of y'all's job is to find them,"

"And how exactly are we to do that?" Saburo asked.

"Well isn't it obvious? Ya search for clues! Interrogate suspects! And once ya have all the evidence, ya do the class trial!"

"Class trial?" Zania asked.

"Yep, but I'll explain that later," Monokuma giggled again. "For now it's investigating time!"

Nobody moved, we all just stood looking at each other and the dead nanny grimly.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about the Monokuma File!" Monokuma bounced up and down excitedly, his red eye shining brightly.

Suddenly, everyone's handbooks trilled simultaneously. I pulled mine out with shaking hands and clicked on the new icon. _Monokuma File._ A few tidbits of information appeared on the screen, along with a full body picture of Rinka. There was a red slash across her neck, along with one on her left side. The expression on the pictures face was soft and kind. Just like always. Except her picture was defaced with those ugly red marks. I read the information.

 **Rinka Morita**

 **Time of was between 2:15 and 2:30.**

 **Body was found in the laundry room, place of death is unknown.**

 **Cause of death was blood loss from the neck and left side of the waist.**

 **According to cause of death, the head was only partly off when they died.**

The description was painful to read, it was a little too graphic. I heard others groan at the information, obviously repulsed too. Nokia left the room, gagging, Naomi was close behind her. Matsu was looking quite excited, and was starting towards the body.

"I see that y'all are itching to investigate so I'll leave ya to it! See ya at the trial!" The bear waddled away.

Some people were starting to disperse, to wither look for clues or to get away from the body of their friend. I stayed behind, breathing heavily, looking anywhere except at Rinka.

"She promised," I whispered. "She promised she would be safe,"

"Oh get a grip Matsuda," Matsu grumbled. She was leaning over the nanny's head, examining it carefully. "It was bound to happen eventually. She was just unlucky enough to get caught up in it,"

I scoffed angrily. "Easy for you to say," My voice cracked. "She wasn't someone you cared about,"

Her yellow eyes flickered up to meet my gaze, the back down at the head. "I could care less if any of you died," She said quietly.

That shut me up. But she was right. I need to get a grip. It wouldn't do any of us good if I just sat around sulking. I need to search for Rinka's killer, I need to avenge her. I need to investigate.

My handbook beeped. In bright flashing letters, the words _Investigation Time_ appeared. A new icon appeared. It was labeled _Truth Bullets_. Curiously, I clicked on it, but there was nothing in it.

"I think that's where clues go," Matsu said tiredly. I nodded and pocketed the handbook. I looked at Rinka's corpse on last time and decided that I wasn't quite ready to examine the body...or qualified to. I'll just leave that the Matsu, the horror expert. Instead, I'll interview the ones who discovered the body. Sawako, Quattro, and Kyotaro. Two out of the three were still in the room, Sawako had left when Monokuma appeared. I went to Quattro first, who was clinging to her sister. The hacker wasn't crying, but she looked on the verge of tears. There was some blood along the front of her pants.

"Quattro," I said softly. Cinque gave me the evil eye. "Quattro may I talk to you about the body,"

She sniffled and nodded. "Yeah, whatever,"

"Were you the one to discover it?"

She nodded. "I came in here this morning to do laundry, and I noticed that one of the washing machines is running. It was strange, you know, that a machine would be running that early, so I open it to see who's cloths were in there," She shook her head and hiccuped. "There were no clothes,"

I shuddered at the thought of Rinka's body falling out of the machine. "Was anyone else in here with you?"

"Kyotaro came in just as I was about to open it up. We was going to wash his suit or whatever it is," I noticed the fancy clothes lying all over the floor. There was also a few pairs of overalls, that I suspected belonged to Cinque, and a few pairs of red and white stockings, which were most definitely Sawako's. "Sawako came in when the body fell out. She was the first to scream," Quattro started to sound hoarse, like she was about to cry.

"Thank you for your time, and I'm sorry that you were the one to discover her,"

She shrugged and buried her head into Cinque's shoulder. The weaponsmith looked me up and down, then nodded at me. I returned the gesture, then started towards Kyotaro.

 **Truth Bullet Added: Quattro's Account**

Kyotaro hadn't moved, and was still leaning against the wall. He looked pale, sweaty, and scared.

"You alright?" I asked, which was a stupid question to ask.

"Well," He sighed. "I'm better than her," He gestured to the corpse. I nodded.

"So, you came in here to do laundry?" He nodded. "And Quattro was in here when you arrived, correct?" Again, he nodded.

"It was weird, ya know," He said weakly. "Seeing her body fall out of the machine. And I saw her only a little while ago. It's hard to believe,"

I raised an eyebrow. "When did you last see her?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know, like eleven-ish? I just finished washing the dishes in the common area, and was walking down the hall to my dorm. She went by me, probably going to the common area," Kyotaro put his head in his hands. "I didn't even say anything to her," He sobbed. "I just smiled, and she smiled back,"

I said a quick thank you and left him alone.

 **Truth Bullet Added: Kyotaro's Account**

I went by Matsu, who was now examining the rest of the body. I looked down at Rinka's head, bent down, and closed her eyes.

"Don't tamper with the evidence," Matsu said without looking up.

"I wasn't," I replied. "I'm just closing her eyes,"

Matsu stood up and faced me. "That still counts as tampering,"

I sighed. "Did you find anything out?"

She flipped her braid over her shoulder and kneeled next to the head, careful of the small pool of blood. "Do you see the rough and sloppy way the cut looks?" She said as she hovered her finger along Rinka's neck. I nodded, grimacing slightly. "Someone had trouble decapitating her. It took at least two swings to get the head clean off. And from the looks of it, the cuts didn't occur one after the other,"

I started to feel sick. "So what?"

Matsu gave me an annoyed side glance. "This tells us two things. One, the killer wasn't very strong. And two, the cuts where at two different times. The killer must've thought that the first cut was enough to kill her, but she must've been still alive, so they cut her head off completely to make sure she would stay dead,"

I cringed as I thought how much pain Rinka must've been in. "So the killers weak, and the decapitation took two attempts at two different times. Is that all?,"

Matsu smiled sinisterly at me. "Oh, we're just getting started," The writer moved towards the washing machine and reached into it.

"Uh…"

She pulled out a towel, what used to be white was now stained red. "What is this?" She asked me.

"A towel?"

"Yes, but from where?" She set the towel in my hand, which I immediately dropped. I didn't feel comfortable touching her blood. "Oh, man up," She scowled.

I squinted at the towel, and realized it resembled the ones from the kitchen. "Is this from the kitchen?"

"Bingo," She smirked. "I'm surprised, the comedian has a brain after all,"

I growled. "Hey, I thought you were afraid of women, but here you are, feeling up one's corpse,"

She gave me a look, her yellow eyes flashing. "Women are harmless when their dead," She turned back to the rest of Rinka's body, leaving me to consider her chilling words. "So, there is one other injury on the body. A deep laceration just above her left hip bone," She pointed at a nasty looking gash on the nanny's side. "Now, I'll need to get closer to the injury to examine it further. That's where you come in,"

"Huh?"

"I'm not nearly strong enough to pull her body out of there, but you on the other hand…" She looked at me expectantly.

"N-no, I don't want to,"

"Didn't I tell you to man up?"

Cinque came up from behind me. "Lemme do it," Matsu paled slightly and backed away. The weaponsmith gently grabbed Rinka underneath her arms, and pulled her out of the machine. Her thighs hit the pool of blood with a wet slap, making nearly everyone in the room wince.

"Th-thank you...C-cinque," Matsu sneered. The weaponsmith nodded and stood to the side. Matsu bent above the corpse and touched around the wound.

"Alright, so the based on the depth and width of the laceration, the weapon was wedge shaped-"

"An axe," Cinque interrupted. Matsu jumped and nodded quickly.

"Y-yeah, an a-axe,"

"Where in the hell would someone get an axe?" I said.

"The store," Kyotaro said.

I stared at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "There's some really freaky shit in there. I wouldn't be surprised if there was an axe too,"

Matsu looked back at me and shrugged. "That's all I got," She got back to her feet and brushed off her jean shorts. "I suggest that you take a look in the kitchen and the store,"

"Well, what are you going to be doing?" I asked.

She laughed. "Writing this down, this is good shit," I gave her a confused look. "What? I'm a writer, this is like my bread and butter,"

She sauntered off, leaving me alone with Kyotaro and Cinque. Quattro must have left too.

"Hey, uh, do you guys mind guarding the body? I don't want anyone tampering with the evidence,"

Kyotaro shrugged. "S'not like I have anything else to do. Plus, it's the least I could do," He gazed sadly at Rinka. Cinque simply nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot," I told them. They I started towards the common area.

 **Truth Bullet Added: Weak Killer**

 **Truth Bullet Added: Kitchen Towels**

 **Truth Bullet Added: Murder Weapon**

The first place I stopped was the store. The door was slightly ajar, I could hear voices coming from the inside. Cautiously, I walked through the door. The lights hanging from the ceiling were bright and glaring, the shelves tall and long. There was a small group of people scattered in one of the aisles, examining the contents of the shelves.

"The murder weapon is an axe," I said as I leaned against the shelf.

Jungo glanced my way and frowned. "How do you know that?"

I shrugged. "Something about the shape of the wound in her side,"

The opera singer stared at me skeptically. "Huh,"

"Hey, there's an axe missing," Casper yelled from further down the aisle.

I couldn't help but smile and mentally thank Matsu for her contribution. I followed Jungo down the aisle to where the small music enthusiast was, pointing up a row of scary looking axes, all lined up side to side. There was an empty hook in between a small hatchet and a lumberjack looking axe.

"One's gone," She said, her voice wavering slightly out of fear.

Jungo groaned. Shig came up behind me and grunted. "Now all we have to do is find the axe,"

I leaned against the shelf again and ran a hand through my hair. "Could it be in the kitchen? Would the killer hide it at the crime scene?"

"Crime scene?" Zania asked from behind Shig. "Wasn't she killed in the laundry room?"

I shook my head. "That's just where the body was found. She was actually killed in the kitchen,"

"How do you know that?" Jungo asked, sounding frustrated.

"There were towels in the washing machine Rinka was in that were from the kitchen,"

The singer narrowed his eyes at me, but didn't say anything.

"We better go check it out then," Shig said. He started towards the door, followed by Zania, Casper, Jungo, then me.

 **Truth Bullet Added: Missing Axe**

The kitchen was surprisingly clean. Everything was shining and spotless. A little too spotless.

"Doesn't it seem a too clean in here?" Zania said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"I guess," Shig shrugged.

I walked forward and opened one of the cupboards. Plates, all clean. I opened the next one. Same as the first. I looked over my shoulder and saw the others staring at me. "Come on, check for clues,"

Zania was the first to start, opening the refrigerator, then the others spring into action. We checked every single cupboard, nothing at all.

"Hey, I think I found something!" Casper called out. I rushed over to find her on the ground, looking underneath the stove. She reached under and pulled out a piece of paper. "Jackpot," She said with a smile and handed the sheet to me. The others crowded around me as I looked over it.

The entire page is nearly blank, save a few small, neat words at the top.

' _If you're reading this, than the trial is over, and you've discovered the true killer. To whoever found this note, I would firstly like to apologize. I never wanted this, I never wanted any of this. I only wanted what was best for my family and the kids that I take care of. Even as I write this. I feel guilty. I'm sorr-'_

It stops there.

"Huh," Someone says from behind us. "That's strange…"

I jumped, and Shig shrieked. There stood Naomi, looming over us. "Howdy…"

"What the fuck? When did you get here?" Shig yelled.

Naomi picked at her gauge and gazed at the lock picker. "Chill dude… I was just grabbing a bite to eat, but then I got curious…"

"Well, you succeeded in giving me a heart attack," Casper muttered angrily. Naomi raised her hands defensively and shuffled over to the pantry.

"Okay then…" Jungo said slowly. We shifted our attention back on the note. "What does this mean?"

"Did she know she was going to die?" Zania's eyes widened.

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of this. It's unfinished, it stops mid-sentence," I pointed at the final word.

"How do we know this is actually her note?" Shig asked. "This could have been anybody. We don't even know if she was even killed here!"

"If I may suggest something…" Naomi said, starting us all once again.

"What. The. Fuck!" Shig screamed.

"At this rate, we'll have two cadavers on our hands," Casper gasped.

Zania clutched her chest. "Make that three,"

Naomi pointed to a line of the note. "It says there the kids I take care of… Doesn't that sound awfully nanny like to you?" She asked. I nodded. "...And I think the murder definitely took place here,"

"And how do you know that?" Jungo asked skeptically.

"Because of this," She held up a bloody axe.

"Fuck!" Shig ran for the door. Casper put her arms up as if to defend herself.

"Woah, calm your tits, Shig…" She swung the axe around a little. I saw Jungo visibly cringe. "I found this puppy crammed in the crate of granola bars…"

"Well don't just swing it around like that!" Shig called from the doorway.

The hypnotist offered the weapon to me, which I took. It looked like an regular axe, wood handle and a silver wedge like blade, but it was stained with blood.

"What if you dust it for prints?" Casper suggested. Jungo went to the cupboards.

"How?" I asked. Jungo took the weapon from me, careful not to touch it with is fingertips, and set it on the counter. Then he poured flour on the handle and blew it off.

"There," He said. Little dots of floor remained.

Naomi pointed to one set of prints. "That's mine,"

"It looks like there's only two sets of prints. Mine and Naomi's," I said. "The killer must've been wearing gloves,"

Jungo had his eyes narrowed at me. "Hey Matsuda, where were you last night at around 2 am?"

I blinked. "Are you serious?"

He shrugged. "Your prints are on the weapon, do you have an alibi too?"

"No, I was asleep, just like you I hope,"

"If anyone's interested, I was up trying to summon the ghost of H.P. Lovecraft," Naomi said quietly. "I'm all good on the alibi part,"

Zania frowned. "So you summoned a ghost," Naomi didn't say anything. She only shrugged and bite into a granola bar, chewing loudly.

"Well, I think we got all of the clues we could've collected here," Jungo said without taking his eyes off me. "We should probably check Rinka's room," The others nodded in agreement. We started walking towards the door. I took one last look around the room, and noticed something small in the corner by the refrigerator. I bent down to pick it up. It was a pill.

"Hey guys, I found something else," I called out, but the others were gone. I shrugged, pocketed the pill, and followed them.

 **Truth Bullet Added: Note From Kitchen**

 **Truth Bullet Updated: Murder Weapon**

 **Truth Bullet Added: Fingerprints**

 **Truth Bullet Added: Pill From Kitchen**

When we reached Rinka's room, there were people already inside. Shuya was guarding the entrance to Rinka's dorms, while soft talking came from inside.

"May we investigate please?" I asked. The SAT operative shook his head.

"Sorry, too many people in one place," He said sternly. "And I can't trust you guys,"

I peeked over his shoulder and saw Saburo, Keisuke and Kai looking around her shockingly pink room. "And you trust them?"

Shuya shrugged but stayed put. Behind me, Shig scoffed and mumbled something about Shuya and the axe.

"I think I'm gonna go search elsewhere," Jungo said quietly. He walked away.

"I'll come too," Casper said as she went after him. It was just me, Zania, Shig, and Shuya. We stood awkwardly in front of the operative, trying to peek in at the investigation at hand.

"Hey Shuya, do you know anything about pills?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I guess I do, why?"

I pulled the pill I found out of my pocket. "Could you maybe identify this for me?"

He took the pill in his gloved hand and looked at it carefully. "Looks like an antidepressant to me," He handed it back to me.

"Who's taking anti-depressants?" Zania asked. Shuya averted his eyes, and Shig started to whistle a little.

"Who isn't," I murmured.

"Mine are white, that one's yellow," Shig said quietly.

"This is Paxil, one of the most effective antidepressants on the market, but it's very easy to overdose with the amount of medication in this bad boy," Shuya said. "That's why I take Celexa,"

"So who's taking Paxil?" Zania asked.

"Hey Shuya, do you know anything about pills?" Kai said over Shuya's shoulder.

The SAT operative sighed and moved so Kai could come to the front. "Yes, I do,"

"Cool, cause we just found an empty bottle of pills in there," He held up a small pill bottle. "It says on the label...Paxil…Do you know what that is?" We were all silent. The actor looked at us. "What? What did I say?"

"I guess we found out who takes Paxil," Shig said.

"But why would she take antidepressants," I said. "She didn't look depressed,"

"Paxil is very good at making people happy," Shuya says. "Something about boosting neurotransmitters in the brain,"

"That's...that's crazy," I said. "How come I didn't notice. And now she's-"

"Pull yourself together Mr. Magohachi," Saburo said, joining the group. "That's not all we found," He held up a sheet of paper. I took it and was just about to read it, when a grating voice came over the loudspeakers.

"Well, well ladies and gentlemen, or whatever pronoun you use to identify with, investigation time is now over!"

"What!" I shouted. "We just started!"

"Now, some of you may be complaining about how you just started. Well too bad! I'm ready to kill someone! So pleeeeeease report to the big red doors immediately!" The sound cut off.

"Let's move out," Shuya said. We started towards Monokuma's room. We had no idea what would be waiting for us on the other side, but it was surely nothing good. I took this as a chance to read over the note from Rinka's room.

' _To Monokuma. My greatest desire is that my family and the kids I take care of will have bright futures ahead of them and that they will be safe and loved wherever they go. That's my final wish,"_

What the heck. What was going on with her? Antidepressants, late night visits to the kitchen, writing confusing notes. What did she do to get herself killed? Why would someone kill her of all people? Who killed her? I didn't know yet, but I have to find out. I have to find her killer and avenge her. I won't be able to forgive myself if I didn't.

 **Truth Bullet Added: Antidepressants  
** **Truth Bullet Added: Note From Rinka's Room  
**

We arrived at the red door. It was taller and more menacing than it had been before. In front of me were Shouko and Katsuko, clutching each other's hands tightly. Akira was breathing heavily and looked like he might have a panic attack at any given moment. Sawako was right next to him, looking as if she might vomit. And here I was, grabbing a piece of paper so tightly in my hands I was afraid it might rip. Then there was a thud, making nearly everyone flinch. "The doors slowly began to open, revealing inside...an elevator.

"What?" Keisuke shouted. "What is that supposed to be?"

"Can we even fit in there?" Kuma said.

"I've fit in some pretty tight spaces, but cramming in there with all of ya," Harper said. "That's surely gonna be a challenge,"

"Just shut up, let's get this over with," Taiyo yelled. So everyone started to go inside, and surprisingly, we all fit. There was a single button, and Yoko, who was the closest one, pressed it. There was a ding, and the red doors closed on us. A faint whirring was heard, but I couldn't tell if we were moving up or down. Everyone was silent, the tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Someone on this elevator is the killer, and it is our job to find them, to avenge Rinka, who died unjustly.

After what seemed like forever, the elevator dinged again. The whirring stopped. Here we go. It's time to discover the blackened. We couldn't let them get away, our very lives depended on it. It was time to gather our wits, wisdom, and bravado, because it's time for the class trial.

* * *

 _Well hot damn. Who do you think the killer is?_


	14. Raging Inferno: Class Trial (Part 1)

_Howdy, howdy folks! It is I, Captain Dallas, here another update in Danganronpa: The Bunker of Despair! I am just pumping these things out, hot damn! Y'all are such wonderful people, giving me encouragement and such! So this chapter is the first ever class trial! This is one of a few parts, which will be out in at least a couple days. If you don't like the way I wrote the trial, then please, give me criticisms, this is only my first trial after all! Tell me what you, the reader, would like to see! I will try my best to make this story as awesome for you guys as I can! I swear! Shout out to ArcanaDZ and Nh1xxs, who are both just adorable AF, and to_ _SongBirds-Lullaby, who is just insanley awesome and sweet! Now, without further ado, onto the trial!  
_

* * *

"Welcome one and all to the very first, extra spectacular class trial!" Monokuma shouted. We gazed up at the bear, on his high tower, looming over the circle of stands in front of us. His eye gleamed, and his smile as synthetic as ever. The room was elegant; wooden walls, red drapes hanging from the lighted ceiling, green plush carpet. For one or all of us, this would be our final stand.

"This is bizarro," Kuma whispered.

"This is like my house," Nokia said, someone scoffs in response.

I count the trial stands. Twenty-four exactly. On one of them stands a sign with Rinka's face on it. There's a large, ugly 'X' crossing the picture, making my stomach churn. Slowly, we made our way to the stands, finding our respective ones. Mine was right next to Rinka's.

"Alright Monokuma, let's get things moving," Shig shouts. "The faster we go, the faster we'll get done,"

The bear giggles. "Alrighty, Mr. Nakamura. Let's start by going over the premise of the trial," The lock picker groans and rests his head on the stand. "Using the evidence you kiddies found, you will conduct debates on who you think killed Miss Morita. When a conclusion is reached, everyone will vote on who ya think the blackened is. If the majority of you guess the right person, then only that person will be executed! But if the majority of ya guess wrong, everybody but the blackened will be punished, and the blackened is free to go, plus the bonus of getting their greatest desire! Sounds fun, right?"

"Um, no, zat sounds awful," Shouko yelled. "How is it fair zat ve all die if some of us guess vong?"

"It's not, so you better hope none of ya guess wrong!" Monokuma giggled. "No more questions. Start the trial!"

We all stood awkwardly, waiting for someone to speak up.

"I feel we should first address the murder weapon," Matsu said, the smirk on her face was unmistakable. "Based on the shape and size of the wound, I believe that the weapon used was an axe,"

"And how do you know that, missy?" Katsuko asked.

Matsu paled. "B-because, I looked at the wound. It had a distinct wedge shape. Not only that, but a bloody axe was found in the kitchen, where I suspect the murder actually took place,"

The runned scoffed. "You sure do know a lot about this sort of thing. Maybe you know so much because you're the one who actually killed her!"

The writer was beginning to look nervous. "I...n-no, shut up!"

"Katsuko, it's too early to start suspecting people," I spoke up. "Maybe just wait until there's more evidence on the table," The runner nodded sharply, but her icy gaze was still glued on Matsu.

"So the murder weapon was an axe," Taiyo said. "Great, now where exactly was she killed? I heard Matsu say in the kitchen? How do you know?"

"The towels," I blurted. "Kitchen towels were in the washing machine with her,"

"Okay, so?" Taiyo said.

"When I investigated the kitchen with Zania, Jungo, Casper, and Shig, Casper found a note written by Rinka," I pulled it out of my pocket and held it up. "The axe was also found in the pantry, and a pill on the ground that Rinka was taking,"

"Wait, p-pill?" Nokia asked. "What sort of pill?"

"An antidepressant," Shuya said.

"Why would Rinka t-take antidepressants?" The yakuza said.

"Probably because she was depressed," Kai said. "Just saying,"

"We'll get into the pills later. Right now we need to confirm that the kitchen was the place of murder," I said.

"Sounds good to me," Saburo said. "But there was no blood anywhere, no sign of struggle,"

"The killer obviously cleaned up," Harper said. "Made their tracks disappear,"

"Do not do the magician jokes," Yoko groaned. "Just, do not," Harper made a face but stayed silent.

"Plus, I saw Rinka heading for the kitchen last night," Kyotaro said. "I didn't ask why, though," He looked at the ground sadly.

Suddenly, a thought dawned on me. "She was getting a cup of tea," I whispered.

"What?" Matsu asked, eyebrows knit in confusion.

"I can't believe I forgot this. Rinka helped me to my room last night when I was...drunk. Right before she left, she…" I paused. "...told me she was going to get a cup of tea,"

"And you somehow forgot to mention this until now?" Jungo asked. "That's really convenient, thanks, Matsuda,"

"What is your problem, dude?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"Calm down Matsuda. Everybody's on edge today," Zania said.

"No, I wanna know why Jungo keeps giving me a hard time," I said.

The opera singer was silent, staring down at his feet. I sighed.

"May ve continue, or do boys vant some time to talk zings out, maybe hug it a little?" Shouko said sarcastically. I nodded briefly, never taking my eyes off Jungo.

"Okay, so she was killed in the kitchen with an axe. What's next?" Keisuke asked.

"Cause of death?" Nokia suggested.

Katsuko scoffed. "I think the cause of death is pretty obvious," She dragged a finger across her neck.

"Actually she bled to death from the wound on her hip first," Matsu said matter-of-factly.

The runner growled. "There you go again! How do you know that?"

"C-c-could…" She trailed off. "C-could you stop being such a fucking bitch and just shut up?!"

Katsuko's mouth dropped open, but she quickly shut it and mumbled something under her breath.

"Now, if you'll listen to me, you'll know how I know how she actually died," Matsu said with a deep breath. Nobody said anything, and the writer nodded. "Alright, based on the depth of the hip wound, the axe penetrated a major vein, which made her bleed out faster-"

"But what about her head being cut off?" Shig shouted.

"Her head was cut at two different times," I said. "The killer wasn't strong enough to cut her head off in just one swing,"

"Exactly. Sure the head wound helped kill her faster, but it was the hip wound that got to her first,"

"So...was she already dead when her head came fully off?" Sawako asked shakily.

Matsu nodded. I couldn't help but sigh a little in relief.

"So the killer was weak," Quattro said. "How weak are we talking?"

"Well…" Matsu scrunched her eyebrows together, I could literally see the wheels turning in her head. "They wouldn't be able to chop a log in half, that's for sure,"

A few people shifted uneasily, while others looked relieved. "So that would mean Shuya, Cinque, Kuma, and Taiyo are innocent," Akira said. He glanced over at the people he mentioned, then at me and Matsu. I gave him a nod of confirmation.

"So, what about the rest of us?" Naomi asked, picking at her gauge. Nasty.

"We'll figure that out as we review more clues," Shuya said. "But firstly, does everyone have alibis?"

"I was asleep," Yoko and Taiyo said at the same time. They glanced at each other and looked away. I couldn't help but smirk.

"I was still sick," Zania said. "Saburo would pop in and out a few times to check on me," The butler nodded.

"I was hungover," Jungo said.

"So was I," I said. I thought back to the scolding Rinka had given me last night, and made a mental note to never drink again.

I was helping Harper, Quattro, Cinque, and Shig shut down MechAkira 2," Shuya said.

Keisuke laughed. "And I was watching. That was the funniest shit I've ever seen,"

"To you, it might've been," Quattro scowled. "I almost died,"

Sawako cleared her throat. "Um, please keep in mind where we are, and why we're here," The hacker nodded guilty, and the room briefly went silent.

"So the rest of you were asleep in your own rooms I assume?" I said. A few people nodded.

"I was with Shouko while she built another MechAkira," Katsuko said lazily.

"Okay, so…" Matsu counted everyone without an alibi. "...eleven, but Kuma is too strong to have killed Rinka, so that would mean ten of us are suspects,"

"Damn, that was narrowed down quickly," Kai said in awe.

Naomi slowly raised her hand. "I would just like to clarify...I passed out last night while I was stuffing baby dolls full of ash and dirt, so I may or may not have been possessed by the ghost of my vengeful dad, so…"

Everyone went silent as Naomi played with her aviator goggles. "Could you passing out have been from lack of s-sleep?" Naomi asked.

The luckster shrugged. "That could've been it...I haven't slept since…" She counted on her fingers. "...I lost count of days…but there's a very good chance that the first one is true…"

"Oooooookay…" Kyotaro said. "Moving on…"

"Hold on, that reminds me," I said. "How many people here take antidepressants?" Nearly everyone raised their hands. "What kind,"

I heard everyone say different kinds, but then someone say exactly what I wanted to hear. "Wait, who said Paxil?" I said. Jungo rose his hand.

Matsu rose an eyebrow and her yellow eyes met mine. "Jungo...where were you last night?" She asked.

"Are you kidding?" He said. "Really?"

"Jungo, you're the only one that takes Paxil, which was the pill that was found where the murder took place, _and_ you don't have an alibi either," I said.

"Matsuda, could you just shut the fuck up?" Jungo yelled. His face was beginning to turn red.

"Jungo...calm down," Casper said quietly.

"Everybody j-just be quiet please," The opera singer pleaded.

Matsu's face seemed to brighten a little. "Jungo, care to explain?"

Casper was shaking her head. "Jungo, n-no, please just tell them-"

"I killed her!" He screamed. "I killed her and I don't know why!"

* * *

 _Fuck. Oh, and sorry that this one was so short! There will be multiple short trial chapters, so please be prepared for rapid fire updates (if I have the time)!  
_


	15. Raging Inferno: Class Trial (Part 2)

_Howdy, howdy folks. It is I, Captain Dallas, here to bring you another chapter of Danganronpa: The Bunker of Despair! Sorry, I was a bit busy this week, but I finally found some time to write. It's not a very long chapter, sorry, and it may be a bit wonky in some places, but I just wanted to get a chapter out for y'all. So, yeah! Shout out to Nemris just because I can. Now, onto the story!  
_

* * *

"I killed her!" He screamed. "I killed her and I don't know why!"

Jungo buried his head in his shaky hands and started to sob. The entire room went silent, students looked at each other, nervous and confused.

"Jungo, what do you mean you don't know why?" I asked. My head was spinning. This was all so bizarre, having one of your friends confess to a murder right in front of you.

The singer sniffed and rubbed his face. "I… D-do you remember when you found me in the bar Matsuda?" I nodded. "The real reason I was drinking that night was because I lost my prescription of antidepressants, and it didn't help that I was in a really dark place at the time," He shuddered. "S-so, I went to the bar to forget, I guess,"

"Is that why you've been acting so pissy today?" Casper asked. "You're depressed?" The singer nodded.

"But how does that tie into you killing Rinka?" Harper asked.

"Well, last night I woke up from my drunken haze, and I couldn't remember anything,"

"Anything?" Casper said quietly.

"Nothing at all. So I opened my door to see if anyone else was awake, and what do I see?" He kind of chuckled/sobbed. "A bloody axe next to my empty pill bottle,"

"The axe?" Nokia said. "But, wasn't it in th-the kitchen?"

Jungo nodded and rubbed his face again. "I...th-there was a note in the pill bottle that said I left her body in the kitchen. So I went and found her body and head in the cart used to carry dirty towels to the laundry room, along with a bunch of my antidepressants scattered around the floor. I put the axe in the granola bar crate," He sobbed again. "Then I p-put Rinka in the washer and…" He sat down in his stand and started to cry.

"Hmm…" Matsu hummed thoughtfully. From the expression on her face, I could tell she knew something was up. And I had to agree. Something didn't feel right.

"Jungo I believe you didn't do it," I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Matsu smile.

"Why?" Katsuko said sleepily. She looked pale and sweaty. "He already confessed…"

"But isn't it strange that he found the axe outside his door?" Naomi said quietly. "And why would he leave himself a note in his pill bottle? Doesn't it seem a little strange,"

"Okay, you're right…" The runner said. She put a hand on her still bruised neck and started to sit. "I just need to take a breather…"

"I think you're innocent buddy," I told Jungo.

He sniffled and looked up. "R-really?" I nodded.

"We should probably review the evidence more," Cinque said. "What else is there?"

"I say we start at the beginning," Akira said. "I am a bit confused about all this, so we should gather what we know to make a solid story,"

"So ve know zat Matsuda and Kyotaro vere ze last to see Rinka, who vas going to ze kitchen to supposedly get a cup of tea," Shouko said.

"Matsuda, was Rinka acting unusual in any way?" Matsu asked. "Was she acting depressed or did she look like she was sleep deprived?"

I frowned as I thought back to last night. "Well...now that you mention it, she did seem less happy than usual. And she looked really tired…"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kyotaro asked.

"Nothing, just curious," Matsu said with a smile. Everyone was looking at her suspiciously.

"Ooookay," Quattro said. "So Rinka's in the kitchen drinking her tea-"

"Wait, remember the note that Casper found," Zania spoke up. "The weird one that said something about the killer and the trial?"

I pulled it out of my pocket and read it aloud. "If you're reading this, then the trial is over, and you've discovered the true killer. To whoever found this note, I would firstly like to apologize. I never wanted this, I never wanted any of this. I only wanted what was best for my family and the kids that I take care of. Even as I write this. I feel guilty. I'm sorry." I look up. "It stops there,"

"So she was in the kitchen writing this note," Keisuke said. "But why? Why was the note cut off? Did she know she was going to die?"

"We don't know that yet," I said. "Let's see, there was also the pill that I found on the ground, and according to Jungo they were his…"

"But we also found that empty bottle of Paxil in Rinka's room, could some of the pills from the kitchen have been Rinka's?"

No one said anything. I could see Matsu staring at everyone with an amused look on her face.

"We also found the note in Miss Morita's room," Saburo said. "Written on it was her greatest desire, which she addressed to Mr. Monokuma,"

"Oh yeah," I said taking out the note. "To Monokuma. My greatest desire is that my family and the kids I take care of will have bright futures ahead of them and that they will be safe and loved wherever they go. That's my final wish,"

"Jeez, what a shitty wish!" Monokuma shouted. "She coulda had anything she wanted, but she wastes it on someone else!"

"Stay outta this," Shig yelled. "So, was she planning on killing someone? Why else would she write a note with her desire on it?"

"That does not make sense, though," Yoko said. "She had written a note in the kitchen that sounded like she knew she would die, but the other note makes it seem like she was the murderer,"

Matsu was quietly chuckling, and was hiding a smile behind her hand.

"What's so funny," I ask, squinting at her.

"Oh nothing, it's just that-" She snorted. "It should be so obvious what happened,"

"Care to share?" Shig sneered.

"Well…" She said, stifling the rest of her laughter. "...Rinka was depressed, as Matsuda said, and she was taking Paxil according to the pill bottle found in her room. Her greatest desire was the wellbeing of the kids she takes care of, and if I were her, I'd do anything to make that come true, even murder,"

"Where are you going with this?" Sawako asked, looking pale.

Matsu stared at her coldly before continuing. "The pill bottle from her room was empty, and then there was the note found in the kitchen, along with the Paxil spilled on the floor based on Jungo's account…"

"Wait," Shuya said, looking as if he had realized something. "No, she couldn't possibly have…" Matsu simply nodded.

"What, what is it?" Kuma asked.

"She was going to kill herself," Matsu said with a smile.

The courtroom went silent. The floor seemed to disappear from under me, and I staggered backwards. "N-no, she couldn't…"

"Yep! She didn't plan very well, but even if she did lose the trial, she did get to end her life. So in a way, she was just killing two birds with one stone," Matsu said.

"Um, how about not saying it like that?" Shuya said sadly. The writer simply shrugged.

"How come I didn't notice? I could've helped her, _we_ could've helped her," I said. This was all too much to take in.

"It is too late to do anything know," Yoko said softly. "The best thing you can do for her know is to find her killer,"

I massage my temples, take a few deep breaths, then nod. "You're right. L-let's continue. For Rinka," Some students nodded in agreement.

"So wait, why did she have my pills?" Jungo said. "She probably had more than enough,"

"She probably took them just to make sure she would die quickly, painlessly," Shuya said. Jungo nodded solemnly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So…" Taiyo said. "The killer found her in the kitchen, where she was about to...you know...and they had an axe,"

"How did the killer even know she was there?" Sawako asked. "Did they follow her?"

"Could have, but what were the chances of the killer finding Rinka and following her so late at night?" Cinque said.

"Would they have been waiting for her in the kitchen?" Keisuke said.

"No, the killer came in while she was writing her note," Kai said.

"Hey Jungo," Matsu said. "When you found Rinka's body in the kitchen this morning, did you happen to pick up the pills you saw on the ground?"

"Uh, no, no I didn't," The singer said. He was rubbing his eyes, still recovering from earlier. Matsu hummed thoughtfully.

"What, what is it?" I asked.

The writer didn't answer me. "And Jungo, what did the kitchen look like when you found the body?"

Jungo scrunched up his face in confusion. "Wh-what? Um, I guess it was pretty clean. Why?"

"Oh, just confirming my suspicions," Matsu looked satisfied, her yellow eyes flickered towards me. All of a sudden, I understood what she had figured out. I understood it all now.

"Zania, you were sick in bed weren't you?" I asked. I saw Matsu smile.

The hula dancer frowned. "Yeah, and Saburo was taking care of me. He would bring me tea or soup whenever I asked,"

"Yes, she was quite the helpless little thing," Saburo said. "It's my duty to aid my classmates if they are in need of anything,"

"Zania, did you ask for anything, say, around 2:15?" I asked.

"Well, I don't recall, I wasn't paying attention to the clock," She said. The dancer went quiet for a moment, staring off into space. "But at one point Saburo was gone for a longer period of time…" She said.

The butler shifted from one foot to the other, then cleared his throat. "Time always seems longer when you're sick, Miss Kana,"

"Yeah, but," She said as she ran a hand through her hair. "I had asked for just a simple cup of tea. It shouldn't have taken long to make,"

"And you were so sick that you were immobile, correct?" Matsu asked. Zania nodded. "So sick that if someone tried to murder you, you wouldn't be able to defend yourself?"

The dancer's mouth fell open, as well as a few others including myself. I did not pick up on that part. Matsu smirked at Saburo, who was standing, stoic and expressionless.

I shook myself out of my daze and spoke up. "You were going to kill Zania weren't you? You got that axe from the store, and when you went to make Zania's cup of tea, you found Rinka instead,"

Saburo said nothing, just stared at me. He didn't even look worried, just totally calm.

"You figured that she was going to kill herself anyway, you might as well kill her yourself," Matsu said. "It'd be easier for you,"

"That's not cool dude," Katsuko groaned from her stand.

"You actually killed her?" Shig asked angrily. "You killed Rinka cause it would be more _convenient_ for you than killing Zania?" He pointed at the mortified hula dancer.

"I...I could've died last night," She said, a hand plastered over her mouth, muffling her voice. "If is wasn't for Rinka, this would've been...my trial," She held back a sob.

Saburo sighed. "You really can't prove anything," He said calmly.

"The murder weapon didn't have any fingerprints on it. You always have gloves on." I said.

"Mr. Zetsa could have wiped the axe clean before he hid it in the pantry," Saburo countered.

"The kitchen was clean. The type of clean a butler would do," Matsu said.

"Any fool can clean," He said, rubbing a gloved hand across the stand.

"Jungo had said that he forgot to clean up the pills," Matsu said. "Only a perfectionist would go back and clean up every last thing,"

Saburo scoffed. "What kind of reasoning is that? Like I said, any fool can clean,"

The writer smirked and leaned forward a little. "You see _Mr. Shisagi_ , ever since Monokuma told us about this little killing game, I've been observing everyone's habits and mannerisms, just in case someone were to die. You were quite an intriguing person to watch,"

Saburo's shoulders start to go slack.

"You have quite the case of OCD, cleaning up everyone's messes, tidying things that don't really need to be tidied. Stuff like that," The writer continued. "I've watched you taking out the garbage. The bag didn't look too heavy, but yet...you struggled to sling it over your shoulder. Surely, a person as weak as you wouldn't be able to chop off a person's head in one swing,"

The butler was still expressionless, but his hands were rapidly tapping the stand.

"So let's add things up, shall we?" Matsu said. She glanced at me and nodded. I guess this was my cue to wrap things up.

"This morning, Rinka had left for the kitchen with the intention of ending her life by overdosing on Paxil. She wanted to ensure that her kids would have a good life, as she said in the note found in her room. The last people to see her alive were me and Kyotaro, who passed her on his way to his dorm after dishwashing in the kitchen," I said as I glanced at the blackmailer. "When she got to the kitchen, Rinka started writing a suicide note, stating she was sorry for everything she'd done, but she was interrupted by Saburo, who was getting Zania her last cup of tea. He was carrying an axe with him so he could kill Zania in her room, but he decided that killed Rinka would be easier. So he attacked her, wounding her hip and her neck. While she bled out, he started to clean the crime scene, making sure everything was spotless, even the things that didn't get bloodied. He then cut the rest of Rinka's head off and put her in the dirty towel cart for Jungo to find later. With everything clean, except the pills for Jungo to find, he left to give Zania her cup of tea, but first, he dropped off Jungo's pill bottle and the axe. Jungo awoke with no memory of yesterday because he was drinking, and he discovered the murder weapon and missing prescription at his doorstep. He found that note that he supposedly left himself saying the body was in the kitchen and went to take care of it. He hid the axe in the pantry, then brought Rinka's corpse to the laundry room, where Quattro, Kyotaro, and Sawako would later find the body. After Jungo left the kitchen, Saburo came back and picked the pills up and disposed of them, probably because his OCD kept bothering him about it.

"So there you have it," I finished. "Saburo killed Rinka,"

The courtroom was once again silent. Saburo was staring at me, Matsu too. She was smiling, and he was scowling.

"You…" He whispered. "...figured it out,"

"You actually did it?" Shig yelled. "Oh my gosh, I could kill you!"

Monokuma giggled from his throne. "I could handle that for ya! All you guys got to do is vote,"

I felt my handbook buzz. I slipped it out of my pocket and saw that twenty-four buttons appeared on the screen. Each one was labeled with a student's name. I found Saburo's and pushed it. After a few seconds, and after everyone had pushed a button, a high pitched ding rang through the courtroom. Monokuma started laughing.

"Well, congratulations students! You have discovered the blackened! Mr. Saburo, or should I say Yuu, Shisagi,"

A horrified look appeared on the butler's face. "No. H-how did you know that?"

"What?" Akira asked. "Who's Yuu?"

"Ya just voted for him! Mr. Shisagi's real name is Yuu Shisagi!"

* * *

 _Dun, dun, dun._


	16. Raging Inferno: Class Trial (Part 3)

_Howdy, howdy folks. It is I, Captain Dallas, here to bring you another chapter of Danganronpa: The Bunker of Despair! It's been a while, I know. Sorry for leaving y'all hanging, schools just been really busy lately, and I've been stressed and working on other projects, and I've been too busy to work on this and GAAAAAH! It's been a lot, so I wrote this quick chapter in about an hour and half. Sorry if it's not very good, I was rushing. No time for a proper intro, Iwant to sleep! Enjoy the chapter!  
_

* * *

"Ya just voted for him! Mr. Shisagi's real name is Yuu Shisagi!" Monokuma shouted.

A murmur swept across the courtroom as we all expressed our confusion. Saburo, I mean, Yuu was looking pale and sweaty.

"Saburo, what does he mean," I asked him, forgetting only for a moment that he was RInka's killer. "Who...are you?"

The butler took a deep breath and began ringing his hands together. "Uh, a-are we really gonna listen to this carebear? I _am_ Saburo Shisagi,"

"Why should we listen to what you say? At least Monokuma didn't kill anybody," Keisuke said. He paused and stared at Monokuma for a second. "Well...as far as I know,"

The bear giggled. "I have my secrets, you have yours! And what I'm sayin' is all true. This imposter is none other than Yuu Shigasi, the twin brother of Saburo Shigasi!"

Yuu audibly gulped. "No, that's-"

"Care to explain?" Casper said. "You can tell us why you killed Rinka while you're at it,"

"I d-don't know what he's-" Saburo said.

"Well of course you do! Go on a tell 'em how you were always jealous of yer brother's charms and skills, and how you killed him so you could become him-"

"Sh-shut up!" Saburo slammed his fist on his stand.

"You killed your brother?!" Nokia shrieked.

"Damn, very not cool dude," Shig said.

"You've...murdered before?" Jungo asked, a look of disgust on his face.

"Could everyone just SHUT UP!" He screamed. The courtroom fell silent, except for Monokuma who was giggling softly. Saburo adjusted his tie, took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine. I guess there is no way out of this, so I should approach this calmly," His eyes were closed, and his body relaxed as he took a few more deep breaths. When he opened them, his green eyes flashed and a small smirk was born on his face. "I am Yuu Shigasi, and I am the Super Highschool Level Imposter,"

* * *

Classmates...It is a pleasure to finally meet you all. My name is Saburo Shigasi, Super Highschool Level Butler at your service," He deeply bowed to the classroom. When he faced them all again, he found the majority of them wore uninterested expressions on their faces. One of them raised their hand, a small girl with gray hair who hadn't introduced herself yet.

"You have a question, miss…"

"You call me Nishimura, and yeah I have a question. Would you clean my room if I asked?"

"Well, I could, but that's not-"

"Great! You can swing by my dorm after lunch, then," She said with a grin.

"But-" Yuu tried to say but was interrupted by the teacher when he asked the next student to introduce themselves. He sat back down with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"Hello little brother, how was your day cleaning the Abe household?" Saburo said with a smile. Yuu stomped into the kitchen and undid his tie.

"That family gets ruder every time I work for them. They worked me well today," He responded.

Saburo frowned. "The Abe's are always so kind when I work with them. They could have just had a bad day," He placed a pan of cookie dough into the oven and closed it. Yuu gritted his teeth as he watched his brother.

"Yeah...a bad day," ' _They must always have bad days when you're not the one working.'_ Yuu thought.

* * *

"And the penguin says, 'He's not an eggplant, he's retarded!'" Matsuda finishes. The other students all laugh, and why wouldn't they? A joke from the SHSL Comedian is always funny. But Yuu wasn't laughing. He was wiping down the table his fellow classmates were eating off of. They were such pigs, and Yuu was always cleaning up after them. He had no time to listen to jokes about penguins or eggplants. Not with the constant mess to clean up. There's always a mess to clean up when Yuu is around.

* * *

Yuu, you'll never believe this?" Saburo shouted as he rushed into his brother's quarters.

"What is it Saburo?" Yuu asked dryly.

"I have been accepted to Hope's Peak Academy!" He exclaimed, hopping from foot to foot. "Isn't this simply amazing?"

Yuu was stunned. "H-how-"

"I will be attending under the title 'SHSL Butler'. Oh, isn't this just grand?" Saburo grinned.

"Of course it is," Yuu said through clenched teeth. "Extremely grand,"

* * *

Hey Saburo, wanna come to karaoke with us?" Rinka asked.

Yuu never even looked up at her. He just kept scrubbing at the floor. "I cannot. Not when there's a mess to clean up,"

"Hey, come on buddy," Harper said. "You've been working yourself down to the bone ever since we've started school. Take a break and come sing with us,"

"I cannot rest until everything is clean,"

The two were silent for a moment. "Fine, suit yourself," Harper said.

"If you change your mind we'll be at the karaoke place downtown," Rinka said cheerfully.

Yuu continued scrubbing. He didn't stop.

* * *

He stared down at the water crashing against the rock face below. He watched as his brother's white coat tails flapped in the wind as he fell down and down and down. He listened as his scream faded as it was drowned out by the waves. He looked at the paper clutched in his hand. The invitation to Hope's Peak Academy that he snagged from Saburo's pocket just before he pushed him over the cliff. It was Yuu's now. As was his dead brother's identity.

* * *

"My brother," Yuu started. "was better than me at everything. He was more likable, more sociable, more attractive..." He trailed off. "I wanted to be him. So I killed him,"

"How?" Kyotaro asked weakly.

Yuu's eyes drifted to the blackmailer. "I pushed him off a cliff when we went on a walk one day. I took his Hope's Peak Academy invitation and…" He chuckled and gestured to himself. "Here I am,"

"Why did you do it?" Zania sobbed. "Why do you kill people?"

"I hated my brother," Yuu snapped. "Always talking about his good fortune with no consideration for my feelings. Always looked down upon by my fathers and all of our clients. I killed him, told others it was really me who died, and usurped his identity. And Rinka…" He chuckled. "Rinka was just in the wrong place at the wrong time,"

My blood began to boil. "That's the reason you killed Rinka? Because she was in the wrong place at the wrong fucking time?!" I screamed.

"Woah there Matsuda," Yuu waved a hand at me. "Just be glad it wasn't you,"

"It shouldn't have been any of us because you shouldn't kill!" Quattro shouted.

Yuu just shook his head. "I'm sorry Rinka had to die, but when someone gets in the way of my plan, I have to do whatever it takes to get rid of them,"

"Your plan?" Yoko asked.

"Monokuma's motive is the killer gets anything they want if they are undiscovered. I want my late brother's existence to be forgotten by everybody. I could finally clean up the mess that's been haunting me for a very long time,"

"That's insane," Sawako said.

"A butler's got to do what a butler has to do," Yuu shrugged. "I do like things tidy. I'm not gonna pass up an opportunity to clean everything up,"

"Well, now you're gonna pay for both your brother's death and Rinka's," I spat.

"Oh yeah! You're totally gonna pay! Because it's time for the execution!" Monokuma shouted. We watched as he waddled out of his chair and disappeared behind it. He appeared a second later with a black executioner's mask on, and his metallic grin as wide as ever. He leaned against the chair and giggled. "Do you have any last words my butler friend?"

Yuu began to chuckle. "I have nothing to say. My secret is out, my life is over, and all of my friends hate me. I think I am ready to die,"

Monokuma pumped his tiny fists. "Hell yeah! Let's get this thing rolling!"

The bear leaped back onto his chair, where a red lever appeared on the arm. Monokuma placed a paw on it. "IT'S EXECUTION TIME!" He pushed it down.

The courtroom once again went silent. Suddenly, the floor beneath Yuu opens and the butler falls. Just like his brother; white coat tails flapping behind him, his scream fading the further he fell. Then the floors closed.

"Where did he go?" Cinque asked.

Monokuma shrugged and giggled. "I guess we'll have to see!" as if on cue, the giant screen on one of the walls went static, but soon turned into a title card with the words "Justice is Served by a Butler in Black" written in fancy curvy letters.

"What?" Kuma said confused. Others mimicked him with their own words of wonder. Then the screen changed.

* * *

Yuu sat at the head of a long table, elegantly set with fine china and shining silverware, and was tied down to his chair by chains equally as shiny. Dozens of Monokuma's soon appeared, all of them wore fancy suits or maid outfits. Each of them was carrying some sort of dish piled high with food. Once the food was all on the table, the Monokuma servants disappeared, and more Monokuma's appeared. They sat at the table, eating the food and talking. None of us could hear what they were saying, however, because of the insanely loud ballroom music playing through the speakers. At the other end of the table was an empty chair, looking quite ominous as the ballroom music took a sinister dip in tone. Suddenly, behind Yuu, a guillotine rose from the floor, it's blade looking sharp and silver, but Yuu didn't notice. He was too busy staring at his brother, who was now sitting in the previously empty chair. The real Saburo was smiling, staring at his brother carefully. Yuu was struggling by now, thrashing about in his seat, straining against the chains, and shouting something that couldn't be heard over the music. He was moving around so much the chair lost its balance and fell backward, taking Yuu along with it. The imposter fell right onto the guillotine, trapped when the neck clamp swung onto him. He struggled more as his brother made his way toward Yuu and hovered over him, staring calmly at him. Rinka walked into view too, standing next to Saburo. Both of Yuu's victims, here to remind him of his mistakes as he died. Another person appeared behind both Rinka and Saburo; a tall figure in a black suit, a gas mask disguising their face. The figure drifted to the side of the guillotine and place a gloved hand on the lever that would seal the imposter's fate. Rinka knelt down to plant a kiss on Yuu's head, and Saburo patted the side of his face. Finally, the black figure pulled the lever down and the sharp blade dropped. As soon as the blade came into contact with Yuu's neck, the music stopped playing; in its place was a loud crunch, a thump, and the pitter-patter of blood dripping onto the floor. Yuu's head was sliced clean off. His body twitched for a few moments but abruptly stopped. His head rolled off the killing machine and onto a platter laying on the ground below, his face frozen in a haunting expression of pain and regret. The dark figure bent to pick up the platter, walked it to the table, and set it down in the center.

"Dinner is served,"

The screen went black.

* * *

Yuu moved his scrubbing from the hallway to the kitchen. He muttered to himself, complains about his fellow classmates, their untidiness, the messes he had to clean up on a daily basis. He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear anyone approach.

"You've been at this for awhile now. Wouldn't you like to take a break?" Someone said. Yuu shook his head. "Why do you clean things that don't have to be cleaned?" the stranger asked.

Yuu didn't look up, but he scoffed at the person. "This place is a mess, I have to clean it up,"

"Are you sure it's the school that's a mess? Or could it be you?" Yuu stopped scrubbing. "You shouldn't focus on cleaning up things that don't need cleaning, and start focusing on cleaning up the mess that you've put off for so long,"

"You…" He whispered. "You're right," He looked up to thank the stranger but found that they were gone. He didn't think much of it. He put away the cleaning supplies and started to walk downtown to sing some karaoke with his classmates.

 _Okay, so if you're confused about the whole layout of this chapter, I'll tell you briefly. It was switching from the trial to Yuu's school life, and then his home life. Keep in mind, none of the students know about/remember their life at school, and that was just a window into the past for the reader.  
I will try to write a proper, longer chapter when I have time. Until then bye!_


	17. Stoking Flames: Part 1

_Howdy folks, it is I, Captain Dallas! Here to give you a new chapter in Danganronpa: Bunker of Despair! *dramatic pose* It's been awhile, and I actually have a valid excuse this time! I...have been PLANNING. That's right, ACTUALLY PLANNING for THIS STORY. I have a teeny tiny confession to make. Everything in this story, up to this point, has been...IMPROVISED. I did very little planning for everything and just kind of went where the characters guided me (but know that I go back and read my previous chapters, I realize how awful they were because of it). I was surprised that everything actually flowed so nicely, I guess it was just luck, but just to let you know, all of those connections were COMPLETELY UNINTENTIONAL. BUUUUUUTTTTT...I actually have a master plan now, so get ready for a big ol' boat load of fun and...stuff.  
_ _This will also be a good time to explain some things that will be happening with the story, and this chapter specifically. I might have to change the rating on this story, because there WILL be topics that might trigger people, such as self-harm, gore, and other fun stuff. I should have changed the ratings when shit went down with Katusko and then the most recent trial, but I WAS TOO FREAKING LAZY. Now, regarding this chapter, not just this update, but every update in chapter two, will be interactive with YOU, the reader, in some way. Cool, right? I won't go into any detail for the other updates, but in this chapter... well, I'll explain it at the end. Oh, and the poll for next updates free time is up in my bio, so vote for who you want to see Matsuda spend time with. That's all. See ya at the end, and enjoy!_

* * *

" _Hello class of XXXX! Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, your gateway to a successful future,"_

 _The room was empty, save for a single dark figure standing behind a tall podium. An empty auditorium, hundreds of lonely seats, but in the front row sat you, bound to the chair with a coil of sturdy rope. You struggled but stopped when the figure spoke again._

" _Campus tours will begin momentarily, but first, let's introduce our guest, XXXXXXX," The figure pointed at you, and you strained against the ropes. "Let's give them a special Hope's Peak welcome everybody!" Invisible people began clapping and cheering all across the auditorium. At the very back, you saw a wall of flames consuming the last row of seats, making the next rows catch fire too. You begin pushing your body hard against the ropes, but the won't budge. You thrash your limbs and try to free yourself, but the fire is getting closer and you're stuck. The flames are licking at the back of your seat and an uncomfortable amount of heat starts to burn your shoulders. The entire auditorium smells like burning bone and smoke, your hair and clothes begin to smolder. You open your mouth to scream, but not a sound comes out. The clapping and cheering continue, growing loud above the sound of crackling flames, so loud it's deafening. The noise of clapping is intense, it hurts your ears more than the flames do to the rest of your body. Through the cheers and the fire, though, you can still hear the figure speaking clearly._

" _Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, XXXXXXX. We hope you'll enjoy your stay,"_

* * *

It was only when I sat up in my bed that I heard the sirens. The pounding on my door and the person on the other side shouting my name are what woke me, and I was rather surprised it wasn't because of the high pitch whine echoing through my room. I instantly covered my ears and kicked the sheets off my legs, making the way to the door.

"I'm coming!" I shouted, and the pounding stopped. I flung the door open to find Kuma on the other side, his face drained of color, and like me, hands covering his ears. His mouth started to move, but all I could hear was the siren.

"What?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and motioned for me to follow him as he broke out into a jog. I ran after him, having no ideas as to what was happening, but I followed nonetheless. He pushed open the door to the western wing, and held it open, ushering me through. I saw the others running down the western hall, so I followed them. I caught up with them and ran alongside Sawako.

"What's going on?" I yelled. She pointed to her ears and shook her head. I was probably just me, but the sirens seemed like they were getting louder. Lights that were lined up along the wall were flashing bright white, the air felt heavy and hot. I knew that the end of the hall was nearing, the large metal door, the large machine gun. We were running to nothing. I opened my mouth to tell the others so, but the words died in my throat when I saw what was up ahead. The metal door had rolled to the side, revealing a spacious alcove. Katsuko had already run inside, frantically waving her arms, signaling for us to hurry up. One by one we slipped into the room, Kuma being the last one. I could see now that the room was an elevator, complete with a light on the ceiling and a button panel. There was a single button in the center of the silver plate. Shig started rapidly pushing it, his mouth moving and his brow furrowing. The air was growing insanely heavy, and it was starting to get really hard to breathe. Finally, the doors started to close. The lights shone, the sirens blared, the air weighted down, and the doors, at last clicked shut. The elevator hummed to life, and we started to move, I couldn't tell if it was down or up or sideways or diagonally, but we were moving. The sirens started to fade, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, now could someone tell me what the hell is going on?" I said.

"We're just as clueless as you are Matsuda, so shut the fuck up," Jungo huffed. It was obvious that he still hasn't gotten his replacement pills yet.

"Jungo, be nice, he's just confused," Casper said, frowning. "The sirens started around midnight, and Monokuma said to head to the western wing elevator,"

"He didn't say why?" I asked. Casper shook her head and looked at the floor. I leaned against the elevator and ran my head through my hair. It had grown quite a bit since my first day trapped here. My mother would have told me to get it cut. My mother...my father, my sister. What were they doing right now? Were they okay, were they worried about me? My mind drifted back to the execution early today, and I felt sick. I kept seeing Saburo...I mean Yuu's head on the table, his eyes wide open in fear, his blood trickling out of his mouth, his face forever frozen in surprise. I want to believe that he was killed too quickly to register any pain, but there was something inside of himself that said otherwise. _What if that was you, Matsuda?_ A voice inside his head said. It sounded a bit like...Yuu. _What if that was your head on the table. Your friends gazing at you through that screen…_

"Dude what's up," Harper asked, his silver mask gleaming in the elevator's light. "You look like you're about to blow a gasket," _He wishes your head were on that table, not mine._

"I'm fine, I just-" It looked like the others were all staring at me, glaring. I started to sweat. "Uh, um…I was just thinking about things," Harper nodded, but he kept staring at me. They all kept staring.

"Wh-where do you think this elevator is going?" Nokia asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Hopefully somewhere not in this bunker," Keisuke said.

"I want to go outside, breath some fresh air… Zania said. "I want to go back to Hawaii, see my family, sit on the beach and watch the waves…"

"Oh, man. You're making me homesick," Shuya said.

"I want to go back to the city, see my friends," said Taiyo, a smile on his face.

"God, I would love to go to ze junk yard near my apartment and build a robot zat vill crush Monokuma," Shouko said, clenching her fist.

"I'd love nothing more than to see my little sister," Yoko said, sadly "I'm really worried about her,"

"Go to the library," Matsu whispered. "Get all the books I haven't read and read them,"

"I want to see my sister, and I want to make her smile, and laugh, or...something," Sawako said.

They shared their hopes, and where they wanted to go if this elevator was truly going to the outside world. _Where would you go, Matsuda? Run back to mommy and daddy?_

Everybody went silent when the elevator dinged. The doors slide open, too slowly. On the other side...was a long stone hallway. It didn't curve, it didn't turn, it was just straight forward. The hall wasn't illuminated very well, but there was a very bright light near the end of it.

"What…" Kai whispered. "What is this?" He took a step forward, the rest of us held our breath. _He's gonna die._ "Come on," He waved at us as he walked down the tunnel. Cautiously and fearfully, we followed the brave actor. Our footsteps echoed off the concrete walls, our nervous whispers blended together. We got closer to the light, it became more blinding. Finally we got to the edge, and I heard some students gasp. I looked over the heads of the shorter people, and held my breath. It wasn't the outside world, in fact far from it. A large, ugly, concrete warehouse-like room stood before us. This room looked just like the student living area from the area we were previously. Only...it looked like there were no doors leading to other areas of the floor. There were two building adjacent to one another, with doors on every wall, just like the dorms in the previous floor. In between the buildings was a smaller one, with a single, red door in the center of it. I pushed past the others and took a few steps out into the clearing. _Ooo, Mr. Big Shot, taking the first steps into the unknown. You're fucking worthless._ I shook my head a little, trying to ignore my thoughts.

"Is…" Akira whispered behind me. "Is this it?" He walked towards one of the walls, his teal eyes scanning its surface. "This...this is the only room," He said slowly.

"Bullshit," Keisuke said. He looked around the room as well, running towards another corner. "Look, there's a set of tables here and a cabinet of some sort…but there's...nothing else,"

"What the fuck…" Naomi murmured under her breath. I went to the smaller building in between the dorm. It looked just like the other buildings, except smaller, and when I jiggled the doorknob, I found it was locked. _Did you really expect it to be unlocked, you idiot?_

"What do you thinks this room is?" Cinque asked, coming up next to me.

I sighed and shrugged. "Beats me. It's surely nothing good, though," _Duh, you fucking imbecile._

"Guys, this new floor is great 'n all..." Yawned Taiyo. "...but it's still technically night time, so I'm hitting the hay," We watched as he planted a kiss on Yoko's head (I internally vomited over how close they were getting) and shuffled towards the boy dormitories.

Shuya spoke up. "Taiyo's right. It's still early. So everyone should report to their new dorms and get as much sleep as they can before morning," He gave us a tired salute and stalked away towards his room. _What a hard ass._ I smacked myself in the head, earning a raised eyebrow from Jungo, and followed the rest of the guys to our dorms. I found my name on the little plaque just above the mail slot next to it's designated door. A new key hung on the door handle, a Monokuma keychain was attached to it, dangling down, sinisterly smiling. My hands shook intensely as I struggled to put the key in the lock, and when it finally went in, I jerked the key a little too hard, and it made an unpleasant grinding noise. _Fuckup._

"You okay, Matsuda, you seem a little tense," Kai asked as he unlocked the room next to mine.

I looked at him as I tried to yank the key out of the lock. "I'm f-fine," _Liar._

"Dude, you're sweating pinballs, you don't seem very fine," He stepped closer to me and rested a hand on my shoulder, his dark brown hair was slightly disheveled from sleep. "Hey, I know it's hard...Rinka and Saburo were our friends, and I they didn't need to die, but…" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his other hand. My eyes drifted from his face to the little bracelet around his wrist. His initials were on it. _Self-centered much_. I resisted the urge to smack myself. "This whole thing is fucked up, Matsuda. We have to stick together, yeah? Can't let that sadistic carebear break our spirit. We're Ultimates after all. We were destined for greatness,"

My head was pounding, I stared blankly into his amber eyes. "Yeah," I smiled weakly. "Thanks Kai," He flashed a tired grin and went back to his room. I turned back to the door, and with a final sharp tug, the key came out. Well, part of it. I swore to myself as I kicked at the door. At least it was unlocked. I entered the room and turned on the lights, only to groan at what I found inside. The room was nothing like my other one. No mini stage, no arcade games, no plush rugs, no _color_. It was all white, the walls, ceilings, and floors. A plain twin sized bed sat in the corner of the room, a white bedside table, and a silver toilet and sink in the other corner. It was more like a prison cell than a bedroom. There was some folded clothing laid out on the bed, an ugly grey color. A small pill bottle was on the table, alond with a little folded note, most likely from Monokuma. I grumpled as I threw the broken key down and picked up the note.

 _Dear Mr. Magohachi,_

 _The clothes that are on your bed are your new uniform, and I expect you to wear it every day during your waking hours. If you refuse, you will be punished accordingly. It has also come to my attention that you are feeling rather...under the weather...so I've supplied you with prescription medication that can only be distributed by me, the supervisor. If I find out that you are giving other students your prescription, you will be punished accordingly. I suggest you take these pills, Mr. Magohachi. They'll help you feel better._

 _You may be wondering why the plain white room? Any questions will be answered in the new mess hall tomorrow morning. If you are absent, you will be punished accordingly._

 _Thank you!_

 _Love your supervisor, Monokuma 3_

I crumpled up the note and threw it towards the wall opposite of me and sat on the bed. The pill bottle on the table looked menacing, but I picked it up anyway.

"Clozapine?" I said aloud. "Take one pill every day until the bottle is empty. Monokuma will supply you with more if you run out. What the hell do I need pills for?" _They're obviously poison, stupid. Put them down. No, throw them over there. They're bad for you._ I smacked my head for the second time tonight and proceeded to open the bottle. _Stop you fool. They're poison, Monokuma's trying to kill you_. I put a pill in my mouth and got up to walk to the sink. _He wants you dead._ I drank from the tap. _Dead, dead, dead._ I swallowed. _DEAD, DEAD, DEAD_. I removed the clothes from my bed and laid down. _HE WANTS YOU DEAD, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE YOU STUPID FUCK_. I fell asleep to the sound of voices in my head.

* * *

 _Ding dong, bing bong._

 _"Attention students of Hope's Peak Academy. Goood morning everyone! It is now seven A.M. and nighttime is officially over! It's time to rise and shine and greet another beee-yoo-tiful day in the bunker!"_

I threw the pillow towards the sound of the demon bear's voice and growled as I kicked the sheets off my feet. My mouth tasted like sand, and my brain felt heavy and slow. The stale light in the room was sickening, and I craved to find something more natural. I thought breifely of sunlight and fresh air, but my train of thought crashed when I realized that I would probably never see the light of day again. Sighing, I started to dress in the ugly, pumice gray clothing. The uniform consisted of baggy gray pants, a white t-shirt, and a gray jackey. Even I, the hawiian shirt wearing dork had standards. I eyed the pill bottle, and decided I would follow the instruction and take another one later. I didn't want to end up as moody as Jungo when he was off his meds. After taking a deep breath, I exited the room. The first thing I notice when I walk out is the door. The broken part of the key wasn't sticking out of the lock. It was gone. A new key hung on the handle. I curse Monokuma's speedy, mysterious ways, but I couldn't help but thank him. I saw others exiting their rooms as well. I hear Akira screaming about our new "positvely attrocious" uniforms, I tried to hold back a chuckle, but I couldn't help myself. As I walked towards the source of the others chatter (and the drag queen's screaming), I noticed Naomi, standing in front of the wall of the small locked building I had tried to open yesterday. Her palms were splayed against the concrete surface, and her head was down, her neon blue hair hanging in a curtain, concealing her face. She was speaking softly and took no notice of me when I approached her.  
"Naomi…" I said as I laid a hand on her arm. Her head flew up and she glanced at me, startled.

"Oh, it's just you, Matsuda," She whispered. "I thought you were…" The hypnotist trailed off, her eyes drifting back to the wall.

"Who did you think I was?" I asked, confused.

Her head snapped back at me, there was a scary look in her dark pink eyes. "Did you hear the voice last night Matsuda? Because I did too. She was telling me to not take the pills. Did you take yours?" She turned and walked away.

My mouth dropped open. "What the-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Monokuma's high pitch voice crackled to life on the loudspeakers.

"Alright everyone, get to the mess hall, stat! I wanna talk to yall." He squeaked before the transmission went dead. I shook my head, and dismissed what Naomi had said. I probably just imagined her saying that. My head has been a little scrambled ever since the first murder. I shook my head and followed the hypnotist to the 'mess hall'. In the corner of the room was a set of about five or six metal tables and a few metal cabinets lining the wall. One of them was open and boxes of cereal had spilt out of it. Katsuko and Quattro were fighting for a bow of Coco Pebbles, Zania was doing yoga or something on one of the tables, which apparently upset Shig, who was yelling at her to "get the fuck off my eating space", Sawako, Harper, and Shuya were all holding a conversation like normal human beings...but behind them was Kuma and Cinque fighting each other with spoons. Everything seemed back to normal, even though two of our close friends were killed yesterday… This was probably for the best though, not lingering on the past and moving forward. It's what Rinka and Saburo would have wanted. Jungo was sitting at the very end of the table closest to the wall, moving a spoon in lazy circles around in a bowl of what I assumed was cereal. He looked a lot less crabby, so I assume he got his anti-depressants last night. I sat down across from him, and he looked up at me, a guilty look in his eyes.

"Hey, Matsuda," He said, a hint of cation in his voice. His bleached hair fell over one of his eyes, reminding me a bit of an ashamed puppy.

"Good morning, Jungo. Feeling better?"

He nodded. "I do…" He faltered for a moment, looking like he was deciding something. "Matsuda, I'm really sorry for yesterday, I just get really depressed without my pills, and I lashed out at all of you when you didn't deserve it and-" He took a breath.

I chuckled and waved a hand at him. "Dude, chill. I completely understand,"

He raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Yes. Depression makes people act differently, and that's not your fault. I want to help you in any way I can, get rid of that nasty depression and get you back to the Jungo we all know and love,"

He ducked his head down and smiled shyly. "Th-thanks, Matsuda. Again, I'm really sorry,"

"Water under the bridge, buddy," I patted his shoulder. His misty blue eyes drifted to the floor, then back at me. He opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by...you know who…

"Good morning everyone! Did everyone get their fill of breakfast? Great, let's get things started!" Monokuma shouted, not even stopping for anyone to answer his question. "I know you all are probably very confused-"

"No shit, sherlock," Shig shouted.

"Quiet!" The bear squeaked. "I'm taking time out of my day to answer any sort of question you might have, so shut up and listen like good little boys and girls.

"So anybody who wants their questions answered, don't hesitate to raise your grubby lil' paws!"

The room went silent for a moment, then Nokia raised her hand.

"Ah, y-yes, I have a question," The yakuza heir said in a quivering voice. "Wh-when can we go home?"

Monokuma giggled. "Until one of you cunning murders kill one of your classmates without. Getting. Caught. Next!"

Keisuke sprung to his feet. "Now hold on just a minute, Monokuma," He approached the monochrome bear and rested his hands on either side of him. The archeologist was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. "When is this madness gonna end? When are you gonna let us go,"

The bear giggled again. "Like I said, Mr. Anderson, until one of you kill another without getting caught,"

Keisuke raised his hand and growled, but before he could strike the bear, Katsuko shouted at him.

"Hey stupid, don't do that," She warned, holding up her still casted wrist. The archeologist stopped, stared at the runner's arm, then sat back down.

"Any other questions?"

* * *

 _Alright, people, you heard the bear! Got any questions for Monokuma? Anyone who does can ask them in the comments. Now they have to be appropriate, and they have to relate to the story in some way, anything else I will ignore. Each commenter may ask up to two questions, and like I said, NOTHING INAPPROPRIATE, or I will stop this whole interactive thing, and I don't really want to do that, so don't provoke me!  
And just a reminder to vote for the next free time participants! The poll will be in my bio. Have a good day/night, my people, and bye for now!_


End file.
